


Man's Best Friend

by palominopup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cinematographer Dean, Gay Sex, M/M, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Veterinarian Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/pseuds/palominopup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is a veterinarian.  He and his partner, Meg Masters are struggling to keep the doors of their clinic open.  Enter Crowley, a big producer in Hollywood, who takes his wife’s dog into the clinic.  He sees how gorgeous the man is and how his clientele love him.  An idea forms for a docu-drama about the life of a sexy vet.  Dean is the cinematographer hired to follow Cas around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The delightful Amanda made the photo collage for me. Thank you, Sweetness!
> 
> For those of you who like my stuff, I've created a FB group page. I'll post my stuff there and you can give me prompts. https://www.facebook.com/groups/550258875175871/

“Fergus, Darling, you must take Kiki to the vet.”

Crowley groaned inwardly. His wife, Bela, was on the set of her newest movie. They were filming in Japan. He was currently at their home in Beverly Hills staring down at the tiny Chihuahua that his wife loved more than she loved Crowley. Did she even love Crowley? He didn’t know and didn’t really care. She was gorgeous, a decade younger than him and was kinky as hell in the bedroom.

Kiki whimpered again and a stream of diarrhea shot out of her little butt. Crowley wrinkled his nose. “What is the name of her vet again?”

He scribbled down the name as his wife lamented on the lack of real food in Japan.

Crowley cut her off mid-sentence. “Alright, Bela, let me get off and call the vet.”

“Call me as soon as you find out something.”

“Goodbye, Bela.”

“Bye, Fergus.” While Crowley was a good looking man, he knew the only reason Bela Talbot married him was because he was the head of Perdition Pictures, one of the biggest studios in Hollywood. Theirs was a mutually productive marriage. She got exposure to the best roles and he got a hot wife. Crowley didn’t love her, but he liked her. “Ava!”

The maid…housekeeper…whatever was politically correct these days…came running down the hall and stopped as she caught a whiff of the odor coming from the piles of dog shit on the floor. She looked at the dog in dismay.

“The little shit is sick. I need the phone number of her vet and when you’re done, clean up this mess. I’ll be in my study.” He left the chubby, little dog in Ava’s care.

A few minutes later, Ava knocked on the door of his expensively furnished study and held up a slip of paper. “The vet’s phone number, Sir.”

“Thank you, Ava.” He waited until she was out of the room before picking up the phone and dialing the number. Five minutes later he was fuming. Kiki’s regular vet was in the Bahamas on vacation.

He found the phone book in the bottom of his desk drawer and turned to the V’s. He called five veterinarians in the area and all were too busy to see Kiki. By the sixth call, he was in a foul mood.

“Novak and Masters Veterinary Office, can I help you?”

“My wife’s dog is sick.”

“Last name?”

“Crowley.” He tapped his Montblanc pen restlessly on his desk while he waited. He wasn’t used to waiting. It irritated him.

“We don’t have any patients under that name.”

“Of course, you don’t. She goes to….” Crowley couldn’t even remember the first vet’s name. “Look, Sweetheart, my wife is out of the country and her dog is sick. Our normal vet is on vacation and I need her seen today.

“Please hold on and let me check the doctors’ schedules.” Again, Crowley had to wait. She didn’t even bother to put him on hold. He could hear a dog barking, phones ringing and the steady hum of human voices.

“I’ve got an appointment at one tomorrow afternoon.”

“No. That will not work. I’m at home today. It must be today.” He sounded like an entitled snob, but at this point in time, he didn’t really care.

“Is this an emergency? What is the dog’s problem today?”

“She’s shitting everywhere.” There was complete silence on the phone. Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose. “I apologize. The dog seems to have eaten something that didn’t agree with her.”

“I just don’t have anything available. Today is reduced rates day and it’s a bit hectic.”

Hectic? This little chit didn’t know what hectic was. Hectic was having a film come in over budget because the star is a prima donna who wants caviar flown in from Russia. Russia, for fuck’s sake. “Do you have any idea who I am?” Of course, she didn’t.

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Can you put the vet on the phone?” Cringing, he added, “Please.”

“Hold on.” Crowley figured that she would get back on the phone and lie about the doctor’s whereabouts. His own secretaries did it all the time. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Kiki taking a step onto his antique Persian rug. “Don’t you dare shit in here, you little bastard.”

“Excuse me?” A deep, rough voice resounded in Crowley’s ear.

“Sorry, I was talking to the dog. Are you the vet?”

“Yes, I’m Dr. Novak. Can I help you?”

“I need to get my wife’s dog seen today. It’s shitting all over the God damn house.”

“I believe my receptionist informed you that my schedule is full…”

“I’m sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. Fergus Crowley, Perdition Pictures. You may have heard of me?”

“No, I don’t believe I have.”

Fuck. Did the guy live under a fucking rock? “Look, you have to help me. My wife is out of the country and this…this creature is making my house smell…”

“Like shit,” the vet finished for him.

“Exactly. Please. I’ll pay extra. Whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?”

Crowley’s eyes narrowed. He knew everyone had a price. Just because this guy took care of furry animals didn’t mean he was pure as the driven snow. “Within reason, of course.”

“Of course. I need some extra funding for a spay/neuter clinic for low income pet owners. Can I count on you for five hundred dollars?”

“It’s yours.” Okay, maybe the guy was pure as the driven snow. “When can you see me?”

“I will see you during my lunch hour…say eleven-thirty?” Crowley looked at his Rolex. It was ten-fifteen.

“Perfect. And thank you.”

“Thank you for your donation.”

Crowley picked up the dog and held it out from his Hugo Boss shirt. He didn’t want to have to explain that type of stain to his dry cleaner. “Ava!”

Ava came around the corner, paper towels and spray cleaner in her hands. “Yes, Sir?”

“I need Kiki’s carrier thing.”

Fifteen minutes later, Crowley’s driver was pulling out onto Wilshire Boulevard. Kiki, in a small leopard print carrier sat next to him. His laptop was open and he worked the entire time it took to get to the veterinary clinic. The driver pushed the intercom button. “Mr. Crowley, there are no parking spaces available, should I drop you off at the front door and pick you up within the hour?”

“That would be fine.” The limo pulled up to a set of glass doors that said ‘Fur, Scales and Feathers Welcome’. Crowley got out with the carrier. He spoke to the driver through his open window. “Go find a place to park nearby and I’ll call you when I’m finished here.”

“Yes, Sir.” Crowley opened the doors and froze. The waiting room was full of people and…dogs…cats…a parrot…a boa constrictor…was that a rat? A bald rat? He stepped up to the circular counter. A blonde looked up at him and he wondered if it was the woman he’d spoken to on the phone. She couldn’t have been more than eighteen.

“Can I help you?”

“I have an appointment to see Dr. Novak at eleven-thirty.”

“Name?”

“Crowley.”

“Sure.” She gave him a look of distain. Him. Fergus Crowley. “Have a seat and I’ll let him know you’re here.”

***

“Uncle Cas, the jerk’s here.”

Castiel Novak looked up from his desk. He was wolfing down a peanut butter and jelly sandwich since he couldn’t take his lunch hour today. “Claire, please don’t refer to our patients’ owners as jerks…or twits…or…asshats.”

“This is the one who called his dog a little shit.”

“Ah, yes.”

“Yeah, I feel sorry for the dog having to live with that ass…man.”

Castiel took one more bite and then washed it down with a swig of his Sprite. “Put him in Exam Two and tell him I’ll be right with him.” He watched his niece fondly as she flounced off, hair flying in a blonde mane behind her. He cleaned up the remainder of his aborted lunch and strode down the hallway. The clinic was never quiet on Wednesdays. It was the reduced fee day for their poorer clientele. The cacophony of noises made him feel at home. The yips, the squawks, the hisses, the tiny mewling sounds, the deep barks…all were his patients. He paid no attention to the admiring glances from the owners of all the creatures currently waiting for their turn.

He grabbed the chart for a new patient out of the plastic bin hanging on the door and opened Exam Room Two. The leopard print carrier was sitting on the exam table, the Chihuahua still inside. The finely dressed gentleman was on his cell phone, talking about money by the sound of things. Castiel noted the Rolex, the expensive cut shirt, the tailored slacks and the obviously expensive leather shoes. The man was very out of place in their clinic. They catered to the lower to middle class here.

Castiel cleared his throat and the man turned. He frowned at Castiel and Castiel raised an eyebrow. He gave up his lunch hour for this man, the least he could do was get off his phone.

“Over budget means over budget, Reynolds. Cut costs or else.” He pocket the phone without saying goodbye.

“I take it you are Mr. Crowley?”

“Yes.” He motioned with his fingers towards the carrier. “Can you do something about…his problem?”

Castiel unlatched the carrier and reached in for the trembling dog. He brought her face up to his. “What’s the matter, Girl. Tummyache?” To Crowley, he said, “When did her symptoms start?”

“She was fine last night. I stepped in a pile of…you know…this morning and I found piles of it all over the house.”

“Is it solid or runny?”

Crowley looked disgusted. “Runny…the last time it was…like water.”

Castiel weighed the tiny dog and began his examination. He noticed Crowley staring at him and is was disconcerting. “Her stomach is distended and her temperature is a little high. I’m going to do a fecal exam and we’ll see what’s causing the problem.”

The man just nodded and continued to stare at Castiel. Castiel put the fecal hook into the dog’s anus and then smeared the sample onto a slide. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to look at this under the microscope.”

“Be my guest,” Crowley said with a wave of his hand. Castiel left the room after putting the dog back into its carrier. He didn’t trust Crowley to keep it from falling off the exam table. He sighed and went through the swinging doors that led to the lab. Meg was talking to their lab tech, Becky, about some blood work on a Borzoi. She threw up a hand in greeting. With the clinic as busy as it was these days, they barely got to talk to each other anymore. The talks about hiring another vet may come to fruition sooner than they’d expected. Then again, who wanted to buy into a partnership of a clinic that always seemed to be in the red?

He placed the slide under the microscope and bent down to look through the eyepiece. Just as he suspected. Parasites. Hookworms to be exact. A simple fix. He noted something on the chart and grabbed a worming kit from the shelf as he walked by.

“Mr. Crowley, Kiki has hookworms.” The man’s face visibly paled.

“Is it…is she going…what am I going to tell Bela?”

“Kiki will be fine. I’m going to give her a strong dose of wormer and she will have a few heavy bowel movements for the next twenty-four hours and then she should be fine. You will notice she will be passing a few worms, but don’t be alarmed.”

“Passing…worms?”

Castiel explained what he was doing and after giving the tiny dog the medication, packed her back into the carrier. “If you have any more problems, you can follow up here or with your regular vet.”

He led Crowley to the front desk and gave Claire the chart. “Mr. Crowley will be paying for the regular visit and will be giving us a donation of five hundred dollars. Post that in the spay/neuter account.”

“Sure thing, Uncle Cas.”

***

Crowley got out his checkbook and wrote out the payment for a very expensive vet visit. He watched the vet smiling at a woman holding some sort of colorful bird. The man’s smile made Crowley pause. He looked around the room. Women of every shape, size and color were staring at the vet. Crowley knew lust when he saw it. He looked back at Dr. Novak. He was incredibly good looking. In his younger days, Crowley would have loved to get the man alone and naked. Crowley watched in fascination as the vet touched animals, smiled at children and tilted his head as he listened to people speak to him. He was quite the angel. An idea began to form.

He took his receipt from the blonde and stepped outside. He called for the car and stood holding the carrier as a smile creased his face. Reality TV was big…very big. People loved animals…just look at the popularity of The Animal Planet. The camera would love Novak’s face…and body….yes, this could be big.  
He met with his staff the next morning and told them his idea. Two hours later, he leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. Only one thing left to do.

The report was on his desk by the end of the afternoon. Novak and Masters Veterinary Clinic was barely scraping by. While not quite in the red, they weren’t making a profit either. Novak had a second mortgage on his house and Masters was living in an apartment in the seedier side of West Hollywood. The discounted rates for the poor were driving them into debt. Bleeding hearts. It made for good TV. All he had to do now was convince Novak. He already had a name for the series picked out, ‘An Angel Among Animals’.

On Friday morning, he called the phone number to the clinic. “Novak and Masters Veterinary Clinic, how may I help you?” It wasn’t the little blonde this time. This woman sounded older.

“I need to make an appointment with Dr. Novak, please.” He heard the rustling of paper.

“Dr. Novak has a two o’clock and a four o’clock.”

“Two would be fine.”

“And your pet’s name?”

“Pet?” Crap, Crowley didn’t think this through. “Uhm…Kiki.”

“Oh, well, okay. What type of animal is it?”

“Uhm…dog. A Chihuahua.”

“Name?”

“Crowley.”

“Alright, I have you down for two o’clock this afternoon. May I have a number where you can be reached?”

After he hung up, he hit his intercom button. “Get me Dean Winchester on the phone.”

“Yes, Sir,” came the disembodied voice of his secretary. A few minutes later, his phone buzzed. “Dean Winchester on Line Four.”

“Squirrel, how the hell are you?”

“Crowley, I’ve asked you not to call me that.”

“But it fits.”

“What do you want? I’m right in the middle of shooting a commercial here. The fucking sun is making the model’s makeup run. Clients don’t like it when makeup runs. Apparently, makeup is important. So, hurry the fuck up.”

Crowley didn’t let very many people talk to him that way. Dean Winchester was brash, rude and an arrogant S.O.B., but he was one of the best cinematographers on the studio’s payroll. It didn’t hurt that he was pretty to look at.

“I’ve got a reality show in the works and I want you involved.”

“Fuck, Crowley, I ain’t got time for that kind of shit. Reality shows blow, Man. Crazy motherfuckers with no talent…who gives a fuck about their lives anyway?”

“This one will be different. Picture this. A drop dead gorgeous vet who runs a clinic that offers discounted rates to the underprivileged. You’ve got beefcake, cute animals and fodder for the bleeding hearts. It’s a win win.”

“Right. I’ll think about it. Shoot me the details.”

Crowley grinned. Sure, Winchester would ‘think’ about it. Crowley wrote his fucking paychecks…nice fucking paychecks. “I’ll have you the details tonight.”

With Winchester’s talent behind the cameras and Novak’s good looks, Crowley saw a hit in the making.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas must accept Crowley's offer.

Castiel wasn’t in the mood for the lady who refused to spay her cats. This was her third litter this year. She would bring them to the clinic in a cardboard box, barely weaned and just drop them off. “Look, just bring your cats in and I’ll spay them free of charge.” The last litter she brought in was infested with fleas and worms. Castiel had a hard time giving them away, even after he dumped a lot of his own money into medicine for the kittens.

“But I love the babies. Birth is a miracle.”

“Thousands of kittens are dropped off at the shelter every year, Mrs. Dawson. Thousands. They are euthanized because the shelters are overrun with them.”

“But everyone loves kittens,” she argued. Castiel wanted to wring her neck. Sometimes he really hated people.

Castiel growled at the woman and she took a step backwards. “Do not bring any more kittens into this clinic. Do I make myself clear?”

“There is no reason to be like that. I’m not doing anything wrong. Kittens are a gift from God.”

“Then let God provide,” Castiel snarled and shoved the cardboard box back into her hands. He pointed to the door.

She sniffed and left. He took a deep breath and immediately felt guilty. At least when the kittens left his clinic they were sterilized. He prayed that she’d take them to the shelter and see firsthand how many animals are there. Animals he got, people were fucking crazy. “Anyone ever tell you that you are hot when you’re angry?”

Castiel turned to the familiar voice. The man who he’d blackmailed into a donation stood in the waiting room. “Is your dog okay?” Castiel didn’t see the carrier.

“The dog is fine. Shit for two straight days, but is eating again. The wife was very happy…not about the worms obviously, but how you fixed her dog.”

“Did you need something?” Castiel had a two o’clock. Wait…Castiel picked up the file folder and read the name Crowley. He looked up at the bemused face of Crowley. “Why do you have an appointment then?”

“I wanted to discuss some business with you, Dr. Novak.”

“What type of business?” Castiel asked warily.

“Can we step into your office and discuss this privately?” Crowley looked pointedly at Castiel’s staff, who were all staring at them curiously.

He exhaled his displeasure. “Follow me.” Castiel led him down the hallway to the back of the building where he and Meg had their small offices. He opened the door and picked up a stack of patient files off the only other chair in the room besides Castiel’s. Crowley eyed the chair like he was afraid he might catch something and then gingerly sat down.

Castiel sat down at his desk and steepled his fingers, elbows firmly on his desk. “What is this about?”

“I have a business proposition, Dr. Novak, and I think you might be very interested. It would mean some monetary gain for your clinic.”

“What kind of proposition?” Castiel was getting a bad feeling.

“You have a face for television. Anyone ever tell you that?” Castiel just shook his head. “Well, you do. I want to film a day-in-the-life type show based around you and your clinic.”

“What?” Castiel couldn’t have heard him properly. “Why?”

“Like I said, Novak, you have the face for television. I watched all those women in your waiting room the other day watching you. When you smiled, half of them creamed their panties. The series would start out at thirteen episodes, each episode would take place over a week. We’d show the highlights. You with puppies and kids and a few of your more…photogenic patients. In return, you’d get a steady paycheck from my studio. We can talk numbers later…well, we’ll let the attorneys talk numbers. I’ve got a great cinematographer lined up to begin shooting within a few weeks. What do you say?”

“No.”

“No? No? What is wrong with you, Novak? Your practice is in the red, your house is mortgaged to the hilt…you drive a 1999 Ford truck for God’s sake.”

Castiel stood up, hands fisted in rage. This jackass had delved into his private financial records and that pissed him off. “Get. Out.”

Crowley, the cocky bastard, stood up and smiled. A shark’s smile. “Very well, Novak.” He took out a business card and put it on Castiel’s desk. “Think about it. That five hundred dollars for your little charity…just a drop in the bucket. If this show is a hit, and I think it will be, you could fix every God damn dog in L.A. County.”

“Out.” Castiel repeated.

“You’ve got until Monday and then the offer is off the table. I can find another pretty face. Hollywood is full of them.” Crowley turned around and walked out, shutting Castiel’s door firmly behind him. Castiel sat down. He was beyond pissed that Crowley knew about his financial difficulties. He and Meg both were suckers for a sob story. They gave away more free services than they were paid for. They needed another vet and their x-ray machine was on its last legs. He sighed and buried his face in his hands. He allowed himself a minute for his pity party and then he went in search of his partner and friend.

He found Meg following an older gentleman down the hall. Clutched in his arms was a very old gray poodle. “Mr. Walters, Darby is eighteen years old. You’ve got to think of her now. She’s blind and half of her teeth are gone. Darby’s hips are swollen and she can’t walk.” He caught Meg’s eye and she shrugged. This was the hardest part of their jobs. He stood in the hall and waited for her to finish with Mr. Walters. She came over to him after the man left with his elderly companion. “The dog’s in pain, Cas. Why don’t they understand?”

“No one wants to lose a friend, Meg.”

“Yeah, I know.” She looked up and met his eyes. “What’s up?”

“I need to talk to you about something.” She followed him out to the back of the clinic. It was supposed to be a designated smoking area, but they didn’t hire smokers. There was an old picnic table there and Castiel sat on one of the benches. Meg sat across from him. He told her about Crowley’s visit and when he finished talking, she looked stunned.

“I’m blown away, Cas. This is…fucking huge. So, he wants to film you for thirteen weeks and we get a lot of money. It sounds like a no brainer to me.”

“It’s not your privacy that is in question, Meg.”

She laughed softly. “Cas, you know I love you, right? But seriously, you have no life. It will probably be the most boring hour on television. You don’t date…”

“That’s not true,” he interrupted.

“Seriously? Having a drink and a booty call with your ex once a month or so is not dating, Cas. Dating is meeting someone new, having a drink, maybe some food, a movie, and then fucking their brains out on your living room carpet.”

“I believe that is called a hookup,” Castiel said dryly.

“Potato, Po-tah-to.” She took his hand. “Cas, we’re sinking fast here.”

He looked at her small hand in his. He nodded. “I know.”

After a sleepless night, Castiel made his decision. He had no choice.

Later that morning, Castiel placed a call to the studios of Perdition Pictures. Strangely enough, he was put right through to the president’s office. “Dr. Novak, I was hoping to get your call.”

“How much?”  
“I despise discussing money, Dr. Novak. Trust me when I say, you won’t be disappointed. Now, I’ll send my attorney over with the papers some time tomorrow. Have your attorney look them over and if it looks good to you, we will begin filming in two weeks.”

“Fine.”

“This is a golden opportunity, Novak.”

So, why did Castiel feel that his world was going to be changed forever?

The next afternoon Castiel was clipping an English Bulldog’s toenails for a bleached blonde with silicone breast implants, he was interrupted in his thoughts as to how the woman stayed balanced on her stilettos with that much weight on her chest by Ash, one of his vet techs. “Dr. Novak, there is a Sam Winchester here to see you. He says he is an attorney and has paperwork for you to sign.”

Castiel sat the clippers down on the exam table. “You’ll have to excuse me. Ash will finish Bunko’s nails.”

“But, Doctor, he loves you to do his nails.” The woman pouted, her deep red lips were stuck out unattractively. Did straight men really like that look on a woman?

“Bunko will be fine without me. Excuse me.” Feeling like he was facing a firing squad, Castiel walked out to the waiting room. He assumed that giant of a man dressed in a charcoal suit was the attorney. “Mr. Winchester?”

The tall man smiled. “Dr. Novak. Good to meet you. I have a few documents for you to sign and I think I’ll be able to answer most of your questions.”

“Please, follow me to my office.” Castiel felt as if he was getting ready to sign his life away.

The attorney placed a file folder on Castiel’s desk. “This is a very generous contract for this type of series, Dr. Novak. Perdition Pictures is giving you a hundred thousand for the first episode and seventy-five thousand thereafter for another twelve episodes. If you are fine with the monetary amount, we can discuss royalties and merchandising….Dr. Novak…are you okay?”

Castiel stopped breathing at a hundred thousand. That much money could get the clinic in the black for an entire year. Almost. Add to it…twelve times seventy-five thousand…Castiel’s mind was spinning out of control.

“Dr. Novak?” The young attorney was smiling. “A little overwhelming, huh?”

“You might say that,” Castiel admitted.

He went on to explain how the royalties worked and percentages of merchandise, which still confused Castiel. Castiel promised to have his attorney look everything over and have it delivered to the studio no later than Wednesday of next week.

As Castiel was showing him out, he grinned. “The best thing is that my brother will be behind the cameras…well, sometimes anyway. Dean is the best. You will love him.”

“I’m sure.” He doubted he’d love anything about the whole experience. Castiel’s mind was already trying to figure out what to buy first. A new x-ray machine or a better copier.

**Two Weeks Later…**

Dean Winchester ran his thumb over the end button on his phone and tossed it in the passenger seat. Crowley was such a fucking asshole, but the man did sign his paycheck…or at least his accountants did. He didn’t want to work on a stupid reality show. He wanted to be assigned to the new science fiction series that would begin filming next week. It meant a lot of special effects and he could really showcase his talents behind the camera. Now, he was stuck following Dr. Doolittle around for thirteen weeks. The contract gave Perdition Pictures the right to go everywhere with the man, from work to his home to the grocery store. Crowley seemed to think he was some sort of fuckin’ sex god, going on and on about how the camera would love him. Dean would see about that. Dean had seen some attractive people look like shit once the camera saw all their flaws. The camera didn’t just pick up your physical appearance, it picked up every nuance of your personality. A good camera angle could read what your eyes were saying.

He pulled his sleek, black car into the nearly empty parking lot. His assistant told him the clinic didn’t open until eight and he wanted to look around and scope out lighting and some other technical issues before people began to arrive.

He saw Charlie’s car already in the lot. How could he miss the bright yellow VW Beetle? Charlie saw him pull in and got out of her car.

“Morning, Boss. The subject and his partner are already here, along with two vet techs and a receptionist. We’ve got about thirty minutes before they open their doors. What do we need to take in with us?” Charlie knew the answer to her last question, but it was her way of making him feel like he was the more intelligent of the two. Dean grinned. Charlie had his IQ beat by a mile.

“Just the light meters, battery packs, and go ahead and bring the eight millimeter for some stills.” He smirked as she handed him his SLR camera and shouldered a black bag. The bag had been packed before he’d finished his list. “Alright, let’s do this.”

Dean pulled on the door handle and it didn’t budge. He looked through the glass doors and didn’t see anyone. He didn’t see a doorbell, so he banged on the glass with his closed fist.

A young, blonde girl came down a dim hallway and unlocked the door. “Hi, you must be the camera guy. I’m Claire. Dr. Novak is my uncle. He’s in the back. You can follow me.” The girl was bubbly and obvious excited about the idea of being on television. She didn’t wait for him to speak, just turned and bounced down the hall. Dean shrugged at Charlie and they followed her. She led them to a large, open area with a lot of machines that Dean recognized as lab equipment. There were four other people in the room besides Claire. Dean gave him his best ‘ _I’m from the studio…I know what I’m doing…I’ll make everything alright_ ’ smile. It was returned by everyone but the stern looking guy leaning against the counter holding a mug of what Dean assumed was coffee.

“Hi, everyone. My name is Dean Winchester and this is my assistant, Charlie Bradbury. Today, I’m just going to get some lighting readings and take a few stills to study for the actual filming. As you know…” Dean directed this at Mr. Tall, Dark and Morose, “…filming won’t start until Wednesday. Dr. Novak?

Tall, Dark and Morose pushed himself off the counter and took two steps forward. “I’m Cas Novak.” Dean blinked. The man’s voice was like sandpaper scratching along the finest piece of ebony. He didn’t expect that and from Charlie’s expression, neither did she.

“Figured as much. Anyway…I’ll be working here today. Tomorrow, I’ll have to be at your house to do the same thing.” A muscle ticked in the man’s jaw. Dean knew from his briefing that filming in the man’s house had almost been a deal breaker.

“I have clinic hours from eight to five, it will have to be after that,” the man said stiffly.

Dean gave him the ‘ _I will take care of everything, don’t worry your pretty little head_ ’ smile. “That’s good. That’s when most of the home filming will take place anyway, so it will help me get the right light readings.”

“So, what, no filming today?” A woman in a white lab coat asked. She was attractive, thought Dean. He’d tap that, if he wasn’t going to be seeing her for the next thirteen weeks.

“No, ma’am, you guys just go about business as usual. You won’t even know we’re here…”

Novak snorted and Dean turned to him. “Is something wrong, Dr. Novak?”

“Just make sure you don’t get in anyone’s way. My patients come first.”

Dean saluted the man, the gesture and Dean’s words were laced with sarcasm. “Yes, Sir.”

Novak didn’t react to Dean’s impertinence. The man just strode out of the room, dismissing Dean.

After the staff got to work, Dean and Charlie decided to start in the waiting room and go from there. “Guy’s an asshat,” Dean muttered under this breath as he checked his camera’s battery life.

“He’s a vet, Dean. He’s got to love animals, so he can’t be an asshat,” Charlie said under her breath so the receptionist couldn’t hear.

They made their way from room to room, testing the footcandle readings and making notes on how much lighting they would need to bring. Dean took hundreds of pictures of the rooms from every possible angle. They worked around patients and their owners, the staff and the two doctors. Dr. Masters, or Meg as she asked to be called, was pretty nice with a sarcastic wit that Dean could play off of easily. The two techs, the lab tech and Claire were warm and friendly. Only Novak remained aloof.

If he didn’t lighten up, the show would be cancelled before it even hit the airwaves.

Charlie seemed to be in her element here. She touched all the animals and asked lots of questions of the staff and the owners. Dean wasn’t comfortable around them. He and his brother, Sammy, weren’t allowed to have pets. His father just claimed it was an added expense. They did have a goldfish once, but Sammy forgot to feed the thing and it went belly up.

By two, Dean was tired of being on his feet all day, but he had what he needed. Charlie helped him pack up their equipment and stowed it in the trunk of the Impala. He had a long night ahead of him. He’d load the digital pictures onto his computer at home and work on lighting calculations and camera angles. He made arrangements for Charlie to meet him at Novak’s house the following evening and then pulled out into traffic. It was still too early to call Gage. He wouldn’t be home from school for another hour or so. The TTY system that Dean insisted on was a life saver. It was great to be able to ‘talk’ to his deaf son any time he wanted. He did need to call Anna though. He dreaded it.

He skimmed through his contacts until he got to ‘The Bloodsucker’. He pushed the call button. It rang twice before his ex picked up. “Hello.”

“Anna, I need to pick up Gage Saturday morning instead of Friday night. Hope I’m not screwing with any of your plans.” He actually hoped he was.

“I do have plans, Dean. I have a life. Why do you wait until the last minute to do this?”

“It’s not the last minute, Anna. It’s Thursday afternoon.” He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Every time he talked to his ex, they wound up arguing.

“I suppose you’ll want me to explain to our son why his father is too busy to pick him up for your regularly scheduled visit.”

“Don’t be a bitch, Anna. I’ll call Gage when he gets home for school. You know damn well I wouldn’t miss my time with him unless it was really important.” They divorced two years ago, since that time Dean had only missed two of his weekends. Gage had only been three when the divorce was final, only two when Dean had moved out of their house in the Hollywood Hills.

Their marriage had been rocky from the start. They met on at a Hollywood party. They’d actually fucked in their host’s bedroom while the party went on around them. They fell in lust. One drunk night in Vegas and they were married. She got pregnant that same night because he’d been too wasted to remember a condom. Two years of constant fighting, sleeping in separate bedrooms and her parade of lovers left Dean no choice. Leaving Gage was the hardest thing he’d ever done. He wanted full custody, but Anna was a well known soap opera actress and she’d hired a very expensive attorney. Dean was lucky to get every other weekend, two weeks in the summer and every other holiday.

“Dick and I are going out to celebrate our anniversary tonight. I’ll just have to call in a sitter.” Anna’s words brought him back to the present. Dick Roman was a prominent businessman and she’d latched onto him before the ink was dry on the divorce decree. They’d been married a year. Hollywood gossip eluded to the fact that there was trouble in paradise though. Good old Dick was seen in Rio with a Victoria’s Secret model. Pictures had surfaced last month of him and the beautiful girl in a few tight clinches. They were soon plastered all over the Hollywood gossip rags. Secretly, Dean thought it was funny as hell. Karma was a bitch.

“Look, let me make a call and I’ll see if I can make some other arrangements. I’ll call you back in a half hour or so.”

“By arrangements, you better not mean you’ll be letting one of your…lovers watch my son.” She said the word ‘lovers’ with unconcealed disgust. His lip curled in distaste. How could he have ever married this bitch?

Instead of replying, he hung up the phone. He struck the steering wheel with the palm of his hand. “Fucking cunt.”

She had a lot of room to talk when it came to lovers, but then again, she used the word differently than he did. She meant it derogatively. When she started bringing men back to their house, fucking them in their bed, Dean saw red. He didn’t want to touch the bitch after that. She was rubbed his nose in it too. It all started when he had to have his wisdom teeth removed and while under heavy medication, he told her he was bisexual. Their marriage went from bad to worse. He never cheated on her the whole time they were unhappily married, but she leaked it to the press that her husband was cheating on her with another man. It was untrue, but the damage was done. Poor, sweet Anna Milton had been cheated on by her good for nothing husband. Dean thanked God every day that his family and friends stuck by him.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel just finished giving Floppy, the dwarf rabbit, a dose of antibiotics when he was paged to pick up Line One. He excused himself from the single father and his little girl and stepped into the hallway. He picked up the wall phone near the door to the lab. “Novak.”

“Hey, Doc, this is Dean Winchester. I’ve run into a little problem and need to run something by you.”

“Could you make this fast, Mr. Winchester. I left a rabbit with an infected hind leg to answer your call.” Castiel knew he sounded like a pompous bastard, but Winchester’s devil may care attitude grated on his nerves.

“Sure…this is my weekend with my son and I…uhm…am supposed to pick him up on Fridays when he gets out of school.”

Castiel didn’t see where Dean’s domestic problems would have anything to do with him, but he decided to wait for Winchester to get to the point.

“Anyway, I know I’m supposed to check out your house tonight, but I’ll have Gage with me…would that be okay? He’s a great kid.”

“You want to bring your child to my home?”

“Uhm, yeah.”

“Very well, he can’t very well disrupt my life any worse than his father.”

“Yeah, right. Is that a yes?”

“Yes, Mr. Winchester. Bring your child, take your pictures, measure your lighting and perhaps we can make this as painless as possible.”

“Thanks…”

Castiel hung up the phone. He was sacrificing his life…his privacy…for the sake of the clinic. Meg better appreciate it. He returned to Floppy and his infected leg.

That afternoon, Castiel and Meg were the last to leave. The staff left at four on Fridays and the hour between then and five was spent going over bills and paying invoices. It was a depressing time for both doctors. “According to my attorney, the first check should be in our hands on the twenty-eighth, the day before shooting starts.”

“How much are we looking at?” Meg asked, stretching out her legs in a very unladylike pose.

“After taxes, I think we will clear about ninety thousand.” His partner whistled.

Castiel opened the folder that held the clinic’s bills. He used his calculator to make some additions, then some subtractions. “With that check, we can pay all our outstanding invoices, pay for the x-ray machine, a copier and I think we should bank the rest.”

“Sounds good.” Meg rose and grabbed her purse from Castiel’s desk. “I’m going home to shower and make myself gorgeous.”

“You are gorgeous,” Castiel said sincerely.

“God, why can’t you be straight?” She kissed him on his cheek. “I’m going out with the girls tonight, want to join us?”

“Can’t. Remember, that cameraman is coming to my house.” Castiel knew his name and he knew Meg knew he knew. She made a few offhanded remarks about the man’s physical attributes and for some reason it irritated him. If Meg wanted to get in the man’s pants, who was Castiel to care?

“Maybe I should come over to your house for drinks instead.”

“He’s bringing his son.” Castiel tossed out. He didn’t mention that he read between the lines that Dean was a divorced man with weekend visitation of his son. Let Meg think there is a wife in the picture.

“A kid? Well, shit. Figured it was too good to be true. The good ones are taken or gay.”

They set the alarm and locked up. As he pulled his old truck onto the freeway, he felt guilty. Meg deserved happiness. She was his best friend. Why had he omitted that Dean appeared to be divorced?

He pulled up into his driveway. The July heat felt oppressive even at five-thirty in the afternoon. As he was walking up the steps to his porch, a rumbling sound came from behind him. He turned and watched a classic, well maintained car pull in behind his truck. It must be Winchester. He vaguely wondered if his house was clean. Castiel unlocked his door and out of his peripheral vision, he saw Winchester emerge from the car and step back to the rear door.

Misha’s excited yips came from behind the wooden door. He opened it and his little dog burst out of the house. He danced around on his hind legs and then leapt off the porch to hike his leg on the shrubs. Misha froze when he became aware they had company. He took off running towards Winchester and a miniature version of the man.

“What is that?” Dean said, pointing to Misha.

“My dog,” Castiel offered, ready for the barrage of questions about his unusual breed of dog.

“Dog?” Dean laughed. “That looks like something Dr. Seuss would make up, Man. You sure that’s a dog?”

“Misha is a Chinese Crested. I can assure you, he is a registered breed.” The smaller Winchester bent over to pet Misha lightly on the head.

“He safe around kids?” Dean looked a little concerned.

“He loves children.” Well, as far as Castiel knew…he didn’t have many children visit. Honestly, he’d never had a child in his house unless you counted Claire and she was already sixteen when he got Misha. He hoped Misha remained his normal playful self.

“Yeah, okay…well…this is Gage.” Dean looked down at the boy and began to sign.

The boy looked away from his father for a second and smiled at Castiel. God, he had his father’s smile. He made a sign with his small hands. Dean translated. “He says, “Hello.”

Castiel nodded to the boy and said, “Hello.” Not knowing what else to do, Castiel spoke to Dean. “Would you like to get started?”

“Yeah, sure. Let me grab my bag.”

Misha followed the father and son onto the porch. When Castiel led the way into the living room, the dog ran by and jumped on the couch. “This is the living room. Obviously.”

Through there is the kitchen and dining area.” Castiel looked around his home, trying to see it through a stranger’s eyes. Sliding glass and wood doors were mounted onto steel rods across the entrances into the other rooms. Honeyed oak floors made the rooms warm and inviting. “Nice place,” Dean said, holding tightly to his son’s hand.

“Thank you. I have a few things to take care of in my office. Just do whatever you have to do. The bedrooms and my office are through there.” He pointed and Winchester nodded.

Castiel left the father and son. He didn’t really have anything to do, but he didn’t want to hover around Dean Winchester. Castiel opened his laptop and immersed himself in the latest veterinary medicine journal. He was aware of movement in his house, but tuned it out. Time passed and Castiel became engrossed in the new procedure for combating heartworms. Something made him look up and the littlest Winchester was standing in his doorway, Misha at his side. He signed something, but Castiel was at a loss.

He spoke clearly, moving his lips in an exaggerated way. “I don’t know how to sign. I’m sorry.”

The boy…Gage…smiled. He had his father’s eyes and the smattering of freckles. Dean Winchester could never deny the paternity of this child.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Dean said. “I told him to play with his iPad and stay in the living room.” Dean looked embarrassed and signed something to the child. The child’s eyes went to the floor and his lips poked out.

“No need to apologize. He is welcome to look around.”

“Thanks, but I didn’t want him disturbing you. I know you don’t want me here.” Winchester leaned down and picked up the boy. He signed something else and the boy nodded. He pointed to Misha and signed back to Dean. Dean answered him.

“May I ask…was your son born deaf?”

“Yes.” Castiel saw pain in Winchester’s eyes right before the man turned away. “I’m almost finished and we’ll be out of your hair.”

“Mr. Winchester?” Castiel felt the sudden need to apologize for his behavior.

Dean turned around. “Yeah?”

“I realize that I’ve come across as an…asshat.” Castiel’s use of his niece’s favorite word seem to amuse Dean. “I have nothing against you personally, I just…I’m a very private person.”

“I get that, Dr. Novak.” Dean met the man’s startlingly blue eyes and added, “I’m not stupid, you aren’t doing this to be a reality star. I know your clinic is understaffed and I’ve seen what you drive. Crowley came in waving money and you did this for your clinic, not for fame and fortune. I figured that out yesterday just hanging out and taking pictures. It’s cool. And look, I promise to try to stay out of your private life. I’m good at what I do. I can get some really great stuff without delving into your…personal business.”

“Thank you.” Castiel was touched by the man’s words. Maybe Dean Winchester wasn’t what he showed the world. “Take all the time you need, Mr. Winchester.”

“It’s Dean.”

Castiel nodded. “Take all the time you need, Dean.”

A little while later, Castiel got up and walked through the house. Through the kitchen window, he saw Dean taking pictures of his deck and backyard. He went into the living room and Gage sat on the sofa staring intently at his iPad. He didn’t look up when Castiel’s footsteps sounded on the wooden floors. “Of course not, you fool, the child cannot hear,” he muttered.

When he got back into the kitchen to decide what he should eat for dinner, Dean was letting himself into the back door. “Get everything you needed?”

“Yeah. You got a nice place out here.”

“I bought it because it’s quiet.” Castiel’s home was near Topanga, way outside the city. It took him close to an hour to get home, but it was well worth it. Misha ran into the kitchen and pushed through the dog door. Dean shook his head, still looking amused at Castiel’s choice of dog.

***  
When Dean had arrived, he’d dreaded being around the vet. The guy seemed like a complete asshole. One thing he wasn’t though, one of those nuts that would sell their souls to be on television. Oh, yeah, Dean had met his fair share of reality stars wanting their fifteen minutes of fame. Novak was different. Novak wanted to be left alone. As a cinematographer, Dean was paid to be observant. He noticed that even though the vet clinic was clean, it was shabby. Paint was worn off the walls, the equipment looked old, hell, they even had the old monitors that were the size of an engine block. From what he heard from the staff and the patients’ owners, Novak was a freakin’ bleeding heart…just about giving his services away. Novak’s ride was even ridiculous. Dean’s car was close to fifty years old, but it was a classic, kept in tip top condition. Novak’s was just fuckin’ old. No, Novak wasn’t in it for the fame, he needed the money.

He’d actually handled meeting Gage okay. He half expected him to be an ogre towards his son, but he was…nice. A lot of people avoided talking about Gage’s disability and some even pretended he wasn’t even there, but Novak wasn’t like that. The one good thing he could say about Anna was that she loved Gage. She wasn’t above using him to get her way or controlling Dean, but she loved him just the same. Gage was enrolled in a special school and they were hoping he could go into mainstream schools when he was older.

He’d had to get the light readings without Charlie’s assistance. She’d called late last night from the hospital. The doctors confirmed Charlie’s girlfriend had appendicitis and she had surgery that morning. It wasn’t a big deal to scout a location without Charlie.

Dean got all the shots and measurements he needed and stepped back inside. Novak was in the kitchen looking through his refrigerator. He spoke to Dean and they had another brief conversation. Their first real conversation shocked the shit out of Dean. Novak had apologized. Yep, he was alright in Dean’s eyes.

“Well, I need to pack up and get out of your hair. Remember, we’ll start the actually filming this coming Wednesday. We’ll be there early, but the filming probably won’t start until after lunch.”

“Who is we?”

“Huh?”

“How many people will be there?”

“Oh, you want to know how big the crew is…well, let’s see…me, Charlie, Garth will be on sound, a director…that should be it. Since it’s supposed to be a docu-drama, we won’t have makeup or hair, costuming, none of that shit.”

“So, just four then,” Novak said softly.

“Yeah, I mean, that I know of. Who knows what Crowley might have in store? He can be a bag of dicks.”

Dean looked past Novak to the clock on the wall. “Shit. I’ve got to get Gage fed and I still got a fuckton of work to do tonight. I guess I’ll see you Wednesday.”

“Yes, Wednesday then.” Novak followed him into the living room. Dean knelt in front of Gage and gently touched his knee. Gage looked up. { _Hey, ready to go home?_ }

{ _Hungry_.}

{ _Me too. Can you say goodbye to the nice man?_ } Dean was surprised when Gage handed him his iPad and jumped off the couch. He ran over to Novak and wrapped his arms around the man’s legs. Then he took a step back and signed, { _Goodbye._ }

Novak looked scared stiff. “He said goodbye. Gage doesn’t take to strangers very often. He must like you.”

“How do I tell him goodbye?”

“Oh…uhm…” Dean stepped closer. “It’s like he just did…a salute…like this.” Dean demonstrated and Novak copied him. Gage grinned, his hands moving rapidly. {Daddy, he wants to learn to talk.}

Dean buckled Gage into his booster seat and got behind the wheel. He backed out of the driveway and as he was swinging out onto the road, he saw Novak standing on his porch watching them drive away.

Later that night, after Gage was tucked into his bedroom, Dean sat in his office. His wasn’t the run-of-the-mill office. Dean had three servers, six large monitors, and enough software to produce his own full length movie. He uploaded the pictures from Novak’s house and saved them to the same file as the ones from the clinic. He sorted them frame by frame. In a notebook, he wrote information on the lighting, camera angles and equipment he would need. He worked until he couldn’t keep his eyes open. Knowing Gage would be up at the buttcrack of dawn, Dean shut everything down and stripped down to his boxer briefs.

His memory foam welcomed him. His last thought was that someone as beautiful, giving and smart as Dr. Castiel Novak shouldn’t look that lonely.

***  
After Dean and his son left, Castiel roamed through his home, Misha following close behind, nails clicking on the wood floors. It was getting late and he was tired, but he didn’t want to go to bed. He took his laptop and a glass of wine out to the deck and sat down. Misha bounded off to play in the yard. He opened up the computer and was pleased to see an email from Cole.

  
**TO: CJNovak@gmail.com**  
 **FROM: CTrenton@CVS-ENG.com**  
 **SUBJECT: Checking in**  
 **Mon 7/24/15 4:45**

**Cas,**

**Just got a new project in Honduras. Reminded me of our weekend in Costa Rica. Still can’t believe you ate the iguana meat.**

**When are they going to start filming the life and times of Cas Novak? Can’t believe you agreed to something like that.**

**I’ll try to call before I fly out next week.**

**Cole**

Castiel smiled. He remembered their weekend in Costa Rica fondly. Was it only two years ago? They’d been in love…or so they thought. Living together had proven too much for them. Cas was working day and night at the clinic and Cole…well, Cole was an engineer on a government contract. He traveled around the globe. They saw each other less when they moved in together than when they were dating. It was crazy how they made each other a priority until they cohabited. They had taken each other for granted. The downfall of their relationship couldn’t be blamed on either of them. That’s why they remained friends. Friends with benefits when Cole was in the country, which wasn’t very often.

  
**TO: CTrenton@CVS-ENG.com**  
 **FROM: CJNovak@gmail.com**  
 **SUBJECT: Checking in**  
 **Mon 7/24/15 10:45**

**Cole,**

**The iguana tasted like chicken, a lot better than the strange stew you ate. Goat, my ass. I still say it was monkey. Send me a postcard from Honduras.**

**They begin filming on Wednesday. I only agreed because Meg and I need the money for the clinic. The man doing the filming assures me he will respect my privacy.**

**Looking forward to your call.**

**Cas**

**PS: How did your date with the English guy turn out?**

Castiel closed his laptop and called to Misha, who came running from the back of the property. He locked up the house and went through his nightly routine. Misha curled in his bed by the window and Castiel turned out the light. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He heard the crickets outside and knew the sound would lull him to sleep.

As he waited for sleep to overtake him, he thought about Dean Winchester and his son. Winchester had won the lottery in the looks department. He turned over onto his stomach, no sense in thinking about him. He wondered when Cole would get back from Honduras. It had been several months since they’d seen each other. His sex life was pathetic. Lately, he’d been too tired and too stressed to even jack off. Now, that was really pathetic.

Castiel’s dreams were vivid and he woke Saturday morning feeling like he hadn’t even slept. He remembered bits and pieces of a few of them, all seemed to star Dean Winchester. Gay men didn’t need to be dreaming about straight men, it only led to frustration. He got out of bed and Misha bounced out of his to follow him to the kitchen. With a whish of the plastic flap, the dog was outside. Castiel made his coffee and wrote out his grocery list. The clinic was open on Saturday mornings, but only until noon. Meg and Castiel alternated Saturdays, today was his weekend off. After the coffee was brewed, he took his cup to the patio doors and looked out. Misha was chasing the butterflies that loved the honeysuckle vines growing on the fence. The dog’s antics made him smile.

He made it through the rest of the weekend and Monday was chaotic. Two emergency surgeries and one euthanasia for one of his favorite patients. The Boxer was in kidney failure and the couple couldn’t stand to see their loving pet in pain anymore. Castiel cried with them and arranged for the dog to be cremated. After work, he drove Claire home since her car was in the shop.

“Aren’t you even the least bit excited about being on TV?”

“No.”

“Daddy says you will probably have men coming out of the woodwork to date you now.”

“Can’t you and your father find something better to talk about than my love life?”

“What love life? You haven’t even gone out with anyone since you broke it off with Cole.”

“I don’t have time to date, Claire. You know that.”

“Once you start getting the money from the show, you and Meg can hire another vet and then you will have time. Maybe we can create a profile for you on a dating website. Single, gorgeous vet seeks hot men.”

“Kill me now,” Castiel muttered as he pulled up in front of his brother’s house. “Your mom bringing you into work in the morning or do you need me to pick you up?”

“Mom can do it on her way into work. Don’t sweat it.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek before exiting the car and running up the sidewalk. His brother, Luc, stepped out on the porch and waved. Castiel returned the wave and went home. He wasn’t looking forward to the start of filming, but he admitted to himself that he was looking forward to seeing Dean again. It wasn’t smart, but he could still look. It was like window shopping, you might not be able to afford it, but it didn’t hurt to imagine yourself wearing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been sick as a dog (no pun intended) for the last two days and still feel like crap. Sooooo, sorry you didn't get an update yesterday. May not have energy to get another out until Monday, but don't worry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filming begins. How is Dean going to help Cas keep it together in front of the cameras?

Dean arrived at the clinic just shy of seven on Wednesday. He had most of the camera gear, Charlie was bringing the lighting and Garth was handling all his sound equipment. His crew wouldn’t get here until seven-thirty, but he wanted to see how Novak was doing before the chaos began.

He rapped on the glass door and Claire let him in. “Morning.”

“Good morning.” She looked behind him. “Don’t worry, my crew will be here soon. I just wanted to walk around again before we begin.”

“Oh, sure.” She led him into the back. Novak and his partner were looking at something on one of the computer monitors.

“This one is more expensive, but it is a more portable unit, so we can roll it into surgery if we needed too,” Novak was saying.

“Valid point. Are you ready to do this?” Dr. Masters looked up at Novak, her hand poised over the mouse.

“Not really.” He laughed and Dean’s mouth dropped open. The man was hot as hell, but when he laughed, holy fuck...

Dr. Masters clicked the mouse. “It’s done. We are now the proud owners of a brand fucking new x-ray machine.”

Dean closed his mouth and looked away. His eyes met Claire’s. She was looking at him strangely. She actually winked at him. God, she was jailbait. That was all he needed, some teenager having a crush. “Uncle Cas, your cameraman is here.”

Both vets turned around. Dr. Masters had a smile on her face. Novak gave him a slight nod. “Good Morning, Dean.”

“Morning. I’m just going to…uhm…go over a few things before my crew gets here.”

“Would you like some coffee?” Dr. Masters asked, standing.

“No, thanks. I picked some up on the way in.” Claire had her back to Dean and it seemed like she was mouthing something to Novak. Novak was shaking his head emphatically. Dean wondered what that was about. “We will try to stay out of everyone’s way, but we will have to follow Dr. Novak. I noticed the exam rooms are kind of a tight fit, so we’ll use a long boom from the hallway. So, you’ll have to speak up and inform you patients to talk a little louder.”

“My patients don’t usually talk,” Novak said with a slight quirk to his lip.

“Huh?” Dean was confused for an instant and then it hit him. He grinned. “You got me. Okay, so what is the proper term for the people who bring their pets to you?”

“We refer to them as owners, or in some cases…asshats.” Dean snorted and then blushed. Okay, it wasn’t that funny…only it was…

Dr. Masters and Claire, were watching Novak with an odd expression that Dean couldn’t figure out.

There was a noise from the waiting room and Claire left the room. “That is probably my crew.”

Dean followed her. He was halfway down the hall when he heard harsh whispering from behind him. He couldn’t hear what was being said though.

Garth, Charlie and the show’s director were standing in the waiting room. Dean grinned at them. “Doors open at eight people. Let’s look alive. We aren’t going to start filming until after lunch, but I want you guys to observe the flow of the place. Charlie, you got the lighting schematic I emailed you?”

“Yep.” She held up a fold piece of paper.

“Good, you start with the hard set up behind the reception desk, in the lab, the operating room and Novak’s office. Garth, you get a feel for any echoes. The problem areas might be in here and in the lab. Harry, since this is your first visit, just follow me around.”

He led the director towards the back. “Excuse me,” Dean said to the three people whispering in the corner, his ‘ _Don’t sweat it, I’ll make this as painless as possible_ ’ smile firmly in place. Novak looked guilty while Dr. Masters and Claire looked smug. “Uhm, this is Harry Spangler, he’s the director. Because this is more of a docu-drama than a reality show, we don’t expect you to say or do certain things. Harry is just here to guide us along. Right, Harry?”

“Right. Basically, I’m going to try to keep things on track. Dean is a master behind the camera, so you probably won’t hear much out of me.”

By noon, the clinic was full of animals of every shape and size. Dean was amazed at the variety. He’d seen lots of dogs and cats, but he’d also seen hamsters, a turtle, a tiny monkey and a very large snake that almost made Harry cry. It scared Dean too, but he acted cool.

The first episode was more of introduction of what was to come, so Dean caught Novak in his office, dictating notes in a small tape recorder. As Dean adjusted the camera and Garth lowered a boom over Novak’s desk, he looked up, stopping mid-sentence.

“Sorry, Doc, we need to get some footage of you just doing your thing. Pretend we aren’t here.”

“That is going to be difficult to do,” he said, his eyes on the foam covered microphone hanging about a foot over his head.

The first day was rough. Dean stowed his cameras in the trunk of the Impala and rubbed his neck. Novak had been stiff and self-conscious. If he didn’t loosen up, Crowley wouldn’t care how beautiful his smile was. The show would be scratched. Dean didn’t want that to happen. Novak needed the money.

Charlie finished packing up her equipment and walked over to him. “He’s too focused on the camera.” Dean knew what she meant. Novak wasn’t looking at the camera, he was just so aware it was there, his actions were stilted.

“Yeah, I know,” Dean agreed.

“I’ve got an idea,” the redhead said conspiratorially.

“And what’s that?” Dean leaned his butt against the open trunk.

“Instead of all of us following him home tonight, you go alone. Just you, him and the camera. He seems to be more at ease when he’s talking to you. We can come along as the show progresses.”

Dean thought about it. Charlie was right. When Dean asked Novak questions, he loosened up a little. “You may be onto something, Charlie. Let Harry and Garth in on the plan and I’ll call you tonight.”

“10-4, Boss.” She threw up the Vulcan greeting and trotted across the parking lot to where the other two members of his crew were waiting.

Novak’s truck and a beat up old Mercedes were the only other vehicles in the lot. Taking his small handheld camera, he went back inside the clinic. He heard voices and followed the sound. Right before he turned the corner, he froze as Dr. Master’s words reached his ears.

“Cas, Cole is your crutch…you are using him to avoid finding someone new. It’s not natural for someone our age to work and go home every night. You’re acting like an old man.”

“I appreciate your concern, Meg. Cole and I exchanged a few emails in the past few days and it appears he may have found someone…”

Dean didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but he couldn’t help it. Who was Cole? Obviously a man’s name…Dean didn’t have to be a rocket scientist to figure out Novak was gay…or at least, bi. Maybe the reason he was so private had to do with that. Dean wasn’t about to out the guy for the sake of ratings. He quietly backed up a few steps and then loudly stomped forward, rounding the corner with a grin plastered on his face. “Hey, Doc…Miss Doc…I made an executive decision. I told the crew to go on home and I’m just going to take my mini-cam to your place tonight. We need to ease you into this. I should have thought of it sooner.”

Dr. Masters gave Novak a look with a raised eyebrow. Novak scowled at her. Was Dean missing something here?

***  
As soon as Castiel called Dean by his first name, Claire and Meg got it into their heads that he had developed a crush on the man. Claire even mouthed the words, ‘You remembered his name,’ like it was a major accomplishment. He remembered people’s names…mostly…mostly he remembered his patient’s names.

When Dean’s crew arrived and he was showing them around, Meg and Claire began their speculation on Castiel’s attraction to the cameraman. They’d commented on the teasing way he told Dean about the difference between patients and owners. They’d had the audacity to accuse him of flirting. But it didn’t stop there…

Later, Claire followed him to the storage room where they kept prescription foods, bandages, flea dip, and all the other supplies needed in a busy veterinary clinic. She shut the door behind her and leaned on it. Dean and his crew were taking their lunch break at the time. “He likes you.”

Castiel furrowed his brow, genuinely confused. “Who?”

“Dean, of course. For someone so smart, you can be pretty dumb in the romance department.”

Castiel closed his eyes, exhaled and opened them to meet his niece’s. “Claire, Dean Winchester is straight. He has a child, a handicapped child. He is not gay. I think I would pick up on that before you would anyway.”

“You didn’t see what I saw this morning though.”

“As much as it pains me to ask, what did you see this morning?”

“When he first got here, you were laughing at Meg and he looked like he wanted to jump your bones right there.”

“Claire, he’s straight.”

The look on Claire’s face told him she didn’t believe him.

All the talk about Dean made Castiel nervous. More nervous than he already was. When the camera was on him, he froze up and seemed to forget eight years of veterinary school. He almost tried to take Boris, the Shetland Sheepdog’s temperature orally instead of rectally. Dean seemed to sense his unease and made a few jokes and after a while, Dean’s presence helped calm him.

It was after the staff left and the film crew packed up their equipment that Meg brought up Cole. Cole’s last email answered his question about his date. Apparently, it hadn’t stopped at one date. Cole informed him that he thought ‘it’ was going somewhere. Castiel wasn’t heartbroken. His feelings for Cole weren’t what you would call love, but he was comfortable with Cole. Knowing Cole had found someone while Castiel was still floundering saddened him. Maybe Meg was right. Maybe he had been using Cole as a crutch.

One thing he did know…Dean Winchester, as beautiful as he was, was not gay. And for some reason, it mattered. He growled in frustration and shifted his old truck into gear. In the rearview mirror, the shiny, black car pulled out behind him. Despite being very conscious of Dean following him home, he lost him in rush hour traffic on West Hollywood Boulevard.

Castiel arrived at his house and let Misha out to run around the front yard. He waited on the porch and his heart beat a tad bit faster when he heard the rumble of the big engine coming down the road. The man’s fucking car was just as hot as he was. “Enough,” Castiel muttered as Dean got out of his car. He  
was carrying a canvas bag in one hand and in the other a white paper bag.

“I had to stop and get dinner. Hope you don’t mind if I eat first. I’m starving.”

“Of course. I didn’t think…” Castiel had a crockpot full of homemade spaghetti sauce in his kitchen.

“Dude, don’t worry about it.” Dean strolled into the kitchen and pulled out a chair. He opened the bag and pulled out typical fast food fare…a hamburger, fries and a soft drink. Castiel frowned. Dean was eating a cheap burger and he was going to have a homecooked meal.

“I made spaghetti this morning before I left for work…I have plenty…”

Dean looked down at his meal, then looked up a Castiel. “Spaghetti sounds great, Dr. Novak. Thank you.” Dean shoved everything back into the bag except for the soft drink and tossed it unceremoniously into Castiel’s trash can.

“It’s Cas.”

While Cas cooked the pasta, Dean began shooting footage. Cas tried to ignore the camera. He talked to Dean about loving to cook…Dean asked questions about his family, adopting Misha and why he became a vet. Soon, he forgot he was being filmed.

“I’ve always loved animals. That sounds like a cliché, but it’s true. Our parents were…zealots. My father was a fire and brimstone preacher, mother was his devoted wife. Luc and Gabe were closer in age and had each other. I was on my own a lot. Animals don’t make fun of you or bully you.”

***

Dean hated the sadness in the vet’s voice. “I have a younger brother, if anyone would have bullied him, I’d have beat the shit out of them.”

Castiel smiled sadly, “Luc beat up a few boys, but unfortunately, it got him in trouble with our parents and he was sent to boarding school.”

“Wow, your parents sound like real ass…” Dean stopped. “…sorry. Sometimes my mouth engages before my brain does.”

“It’s quite alright. They were not very good parents.”

“Were? So, they’re gone?”

“Yes.” Castiel didn’t elaborate and Dean didn’t know the man well enough to pry. Dean moved on to another topic.

“So, I’m assuming you aren’t married or living with someone, since I haven’t seen any evidence of another person here. You dating anyone special?” Dean had overheard his conversation with Meg, so he knew Cas wasn’t dating anyone special. He just wanted to get Cas talking about more personal stuff, not for the camera, but because Dean was interested. No, not interested that way, he told himself…just interested in a totally platonic ‘hey, we’re both guys getting to know each other’ kind of way.

“No, I’m not seeing anyone.” He picked up the large pot and poured the pasta into a colander waiting in the sink. Steam rose up around him. “Not anymore.” Cas’ eyes shot up like he was shocked he’d let that slip. Dean pretended he wasn’t paying attention.

He plated up the spaghetti and Dean took his plate from Castiel and sat down at the table. Castiel sat two crystal wine glasses on the table and got a bottle off of a wine rack tucked into a corner of the kitchen. He uncorked the bottle and poured the rich, red wine into the glasses. He shut down after his revelation, only answering Dean’s questions with yes or no answers. Dean’s attempts to draw him out were failing. Dean turned off the camera and put it back into its case.

They ate in silence for a few more minutes. Dean tried not to watch the other man but it was hard not to. Dean always ate like he was starving and he knew his table manners needed work, but Castiel looked almost elegant. The way his long fingers held his fork, even the way he held his wineglass by the stem.

“You’re a great cook,” Dean said, breaking the silence.

“Thank you. It’s a hobby. I don’t cook much anymore. Cooking for one can be…challenging.”

“Hey, off the record…I guess you figured I’m divorced. Relationships are a bitch, you know? You mind me asking what happened in your last…relationship?”

Castiel stared into his wine for a moment and then looked up. Dean was drawn to his beautiful eyes. The camera wouldn’t be able to do them justice. His strong jawline and cleft chin were playing havoc with Dean’s libido. “We didn’t care enough to make time for each other.”

“Whoa, that’s…uhm….just…” Dean was at a loss for words. Castiel gave him a wry smile.

“We thought we loved each other, but it seemed that we loved our careers more…more in his case than mine.”

His…Dean zeroed in on that pronoun quickly. It was definitely true, Cas was gay. Was he talking about the Cole guy? “I couldn’t imagine choosing my career over someone I loved.” He couldn’t imagine it because he didn’t think he’d ever been really in love. Not the hearts and flowers people sang about…or wrote poetry about.

“I am taking you at your word, Dean. This stays off the record. I don’t want my personal life broadcast to the entire nation.”

“I have standards, Cas. Your secrets are safe.” Dean was many things, but unethical wasn’t one of them.

Dean helped clean off the table and while Castiel put the leftovers away and loaded the dishwasher, Dean filmed him. “Where did you go to school?”

“I graduated from Auburn University, one of the better vet schools in the country.”

“I went to UCLA. My mom went there.”

“Your parents…are they living?”

“Yeah. They are both retired now. She taught elementary school and Dad was a stuntman. They live in Pasadena.”

“I’ve met your brother, Sam. Do you have any other siblings?”

“No, just Sammy.” Oh, Cas was good. He took the conversation that was supposed to be about him and turned it around so Dean was answering questions. But…the guy did seem to be relaxing.

“Is Gage your only child?” Dean saw real interest in the man’s eyes.

“Yeah, he’s…he’s my world.”

“You can bring him to the clinic one day to see the animals if you’d like.”

“Really? That’s cool. He loves animals, but I don’t have time for one and his mother…let’s just say a pet wouldn’t fit her lifestyle.”

“Does he like horses?”

“I don’t know. I guess.”

“I have a couple of horses that I board in Glendale. If you have a free weekend, I can meet you out there sometime and we can let him ride.”

Dean thought he and Cas might become friends. He grinned. “I might take you up on that, Cas.”

That night when he got home, he uploaded the video and ran through it. It was raw footage and would need a quite a few edits and some voiceovers, but it was good. He actually caught Cas smiling once or twice.

He left his office and stopped by Gage’s room and turned on the light. Empty. He had another week and a half before he could see his son again. It sucked. He flipped the switch, plunging the room back into darkness.

He brushed his teeth and stood in his boxer briefs, staring at his image in the bathroom mirror. He’d done alright by himself. He had nothing to be ashamed of, so why did he feel like a failure. He tried to be a good father, but he couldn’t be there for his son all the time like he wanted to. His father wasn’t around much when he was growing up. John Winchester’s job as a stuntman took him to movie sets all over the globe, he’d missed Dean’s little league games, school plays, even a few birthdays. That was one thing he wouldn’t let happen with Gage. He planned to be there for everything his son did.

His thoughts turned back to the good looking vet once he lay down. He just needed to lighten up some. When viewers saw that smile on national TV, he’d have more dates then he could handle. Somehow, that thought didn’t sit well with Dean.

***  
Thursday morning brought more cases into the clinic. Castiel was learning to ignore the camera. The director coached him on when to look at it and when to focus on other things. Once he began to pretend it wasn’t there, his life became easier.

His first patient was a micro-pig named Petunia. Petunia had been accidently stepped on by her owner and her front leg was obviously broken. Castiel looked at the x-rays on the light box and explained the severity of the fracture. He told them about the risks. Petunia was tiny and very young, the anesthesia could kill her, but if she didn’t have the surgery, she would only have the use of three legs. Castiel walked out, leaving the owners to make decision. Dean followed him into the hallway. “So, you think you can fix it?”

Castiel pursed his lips and exhaled slowly. “Yes, I can insert a pin into the bone. Fixing it isn’t the problem. Putting an animal this young and small under sedation is a risk.”

Dean put the camera down. “You’re always so calm. Do you ever let it get to you?”

Castiel motioned to a wall in the hallway that had hundreds of pictures of animals taped to it. “I get attached to each one of my patients. Losing one is…hard, but I can’t let it get to me.”

“I couldn’t do it,” Dean declared.

“Some of them mean more than others, but in the end, I just do my best.”

When Castiel went back to the exam room, Petunia’s owners decided to do the surgery. Castiel cleared his schedule so he could operate later that afternoon. With Dean and the other crew members following him everywhere, it left him no time to have a private moment and he needed a few minutes before surgery to get ready. When Dean, Charlie and Garth followed him to his office, he politely shut the door in their faces. “Cas…hey…Cas?”

“Go away, Dean. Give me five fucking minutes,” he called out. He heard Charlie giggle. He sat at his desk and studied his notes. The alarm on his phone told him it was time. When he opened the door, the crew was leaning against the wall. They all straightened.

“Feeling better, Doc?” Dean asked with a smirk.

“Much. I can only allow one person in the OR,” he said as he walked past them. White coat flying out behind him, he got to the sink and washed up. When Dean appeared beside him, he looked up.

“Do I need to wear a mask, scrub up…put on a special suit?”

Castiel blinked at him. “Dean, you watch way too much TV. Follow me.” When he pushed open the door, Dean was already filming. Ash was already easing the little pig under anesthesia. “How long?”

“I wouldn’t keep her under more than thirty minutes, Doc. Less if you can manage it.”

“Dean, you can stand on the other side of the table.” Castiel pointed to the other side of the stainless steel table that held Petunia. Dean complied with a nod.

Castiel took a cursory glance at the instruments Ash had laid out for him and picked up his scalpel. He took the pig’s tiny leg between the fingers of his left hand and cut cleanly through the skin. “There’s the break,” he said to Ash. He followed Dean and Harry’s advice and talked his way through the surgery, even turning the leg so Dean could film the pin being drilled into place. “Time?”

“Twenty-one minutes,” said Ash, checking the animal’s vital signs. “BP has dropped some. Hurry it up, Doc.”

Castiel put eight perfect knots and Petunia was stitched up. It took him exactly two minutes. “Bring her out of it,” he ordered, ready just in case something went wrong. Ash pulled the tube from the pig’s mouth and began to massage her chest with one finger.

“BP’s coming up.”

“That was fuckin’ awesome,” Dean said, staring at Castiel.

Castiel shrugged. “I…uhm…thank you.” Castiel saw Ash smirking out of the corner of his eye and kicked his shin under the table. Ash made a pained sound that got Dean’s attention.

“You okay, Man?”

“Yeah, not problems here,” Ash said. He began to clean up the table and Castiel motioned for Dean to follow him out of the operating room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of a vet and a confession from Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you had to wait so long for the update. I've had a huge deadline at work and got bogged down in real life.

Dean had been transfixed while watching Cas do the surgery. When he’d pulled out a drill…just like the one Dean had in his garage at home, he thought the man was crazy. He drilled into the pig’s bone and then put in the pin and sewed the little animal up in less than thirty minutes. He never even broke a sweat. 

The camera was still rolling when they got out into the hallway. “Seriously, that was incredible, Cas.”

The confident surgeon from a few minutes ago was replaced by the shy man standing in front of him now. Cas’ bashful smile made Dean’s heart skip a few beats. “It’s just my job, Dean. I’m not anything special.”

“Tell that to the owners of that little pig,” Dean said softly. Cas shrugged and turned away but not before Dean saw another small smile. He followed along, humming to himself.

The rest of the afternoon was one pet after another. He was just about to tell Charlie to take off for the day when there was a loud disturbance from the waiting area. Dean swung the camera up on his shoulder and made his way there. The vet techs pushed by him and he hugged the wall to stay out of their way.

“Please…please…do something.” A young man stood there with his arms around a German Shepherd. The dog’s head lulled over the boy’s shoulder and blood covered the man’s white shirt. Cas ran into the waiting room. 

“What happened, Kevin?” Dean kept the camera rolling and Garth had the boom extended into the room. 

“Neighbors…shot him…” Tears streamed down the young Asian man’s face. Cas gently took the dog and swept past Dean. The techs were right behind him. The owner tried to follow, but Claire stopped him. 

“Kevin, you can get back there, let Uncle Cas take care of him.” Dean motioned for Garth and Charlie to remain outside of the operating room and he let the door shut behind him. Cas was already working on the dog.

“Gunshot wound just to the left of his heart, no exit wound.” Cas’ voice was slow and even, his movements were fast and sure. The three of them worked as a team and it was heard for Dean to keep up with what was going on. 

“BP is dropping, Doc,” Ash said.

“He’s seizing,” Cas called out. “Give me ten milligrams of valium.” 

Tessa, the other vet tech, slapped a syringe into Cas’ hand. Cas drove the needle into the port of the IV that Tessa had just started. 

“Come on, Ace…” It sounded to Dean like Cas was praying. “Please…let him live…” They worked steadily for a few minutes and Dean kept the camera focused on Cas’ hands. 

“Doc, I can’t get a heartbeat,” Ash looked at Cas for guidance. Cas looked up, his eyes wild. 

“Fuck!” Cas continued to work on the dog, but Dean saw Ash look at Tessa and shake his head. 

Another minute ticked by on the clock and Ash put his hand on Cas’ arm. “Doc, he’s gone.”

Cas closed his eyes and nodded. Dean couldn’t film anymore. He didn’t want Cas’ pain to go on national TV, it was wrong. He released the record button. “Clean him up, please. I’ll go tell Kevin. Tessa, will you go call Kevin’s mother.”

“Sure thing, Doc.” Tessa left the room and Ash began to remove the tubes from the dog’s body. Cas laid his hand on the dog’s side and trailed his fingers through the fur. Seemingly unaware of Dean, he left the operating room and walked slowly down the hallway. 

Since it was late, the waiting room was empty except for Kevin, Claire and Dean’s crew. He raised his tear streaked face to Cas. Cas knelt next to him and shook his head. “I’m so sorry.”

As the boy sobbed, Cas took him into his arms. The staff of the clinic and Dean’s team stood silently. 

“Would you like to see him?” Cas whispered and the young man nodded. “Tessa, please take Kevin back to Ace.”

The dark haired woman wrapped her arm around Kevin and led him past Dean. Cas finally saw Dean and glared at him. He snarled, “Cut that Goddamn thing off. Don’t you have any fucking decency?” 

“It’s been off since…” Dean didn’t finish. Why bother, Cas thought the worst of him and it pissed him off. He turned to his crew. “Let’s go.”

Without bothering to check if they were following him, Dean shoved the front door open and stepped out into the parking lot. Garth and Harry stayed behind Dean as he strode angrily to the Impala. He opened the passenger seat and came close to throwing the expensive camera inside. He looked up and growled, “Where’s Charlie?” 

Both men looked at each other and then back to the door of the clinic. Garth shrugged and said, “I’m sure she’s coming, Dean. You know he didn’t…”

“Shut up, Garth. We aren’t talking about this. Where the fuck is Charlie?” He slammed the car door and was ready to tell Garth to go get her when she came out. He was so mad, he just needed to get out of here and cool off.

Once Charlie got to them, he spoke. “We’ll start filming again tomorrow. I’m done for the day.”

“Dean, Cas didn’t…” Dean held up his hand to Charlie. He really didn’t want to discuss Cas right now. He’d thought they were starting to be comfortable around each other…shows what he knew.

“Just meet here at eight and we’ll do our fuckin’ job.” Dean swung his legs into his car and started the engine. He saw Cas come out of the clinic. Oh, hell no…Dean floored it and the car shot out of the parking lot.

***  
After his outburst at Dean, Castiel just wanted to be alone. Kevin and his mother were old friends. He’d been Ace’s vet since the dog was a ten week old puppy. He’d held it together because of Kevin, but all he’d wanted to do was cry.

It was Charlie who grabbed his arm and spun him around. He got ready to snap at her too, but she beat him to it. “Dean cut the camera off right after you lost the dog. He wanted to give you and the owners privacy. He’s not the enemy here, Cas.”

She looked at him steadily for a moment and then followed her crew out the door. Castiel stood in the hall feeling properly chastised. Meg, Claire and Ash found other things to look at besides him. Their faces were full of reproach. “Damn it.” He took off for the door. 

Outside, he saw Dean get into his car and peel out of the parking lot. Charlie gave him a pitying look. He walked to her. “Sorry, Cas, he’s really pissed. When someone challenges his integrity, he shoots first and asks questions later.”

“I will talk to him when he comes to the house,” Castiel said, turning to head back inside.

“About that…Dean called tonight off. He said he’d meet us here in the morning.” Harry and Garth began to scuttle off to their respective cars. Charlie glanced at her yellow VW, but sighed. “I’m sorry about the dog, Cas.”

“Can you give me Dean’s cell phone number?”

“That’s probably not a good idea. Dean is hard-headed, Cas. He needs time to cool off.”

“I am equally as hard-headed, I assure you. Please, Charlie.”

She nodded and he took out his phone. She recited the number to him and he stored it in his contact list. After she drove away, he walked back inside. He was closing the door behind him when Linda Tran’s car pulled up. He waited for her. He could tell she’d been crying, but for now, the tears were dried. He took her into his arms and held her. “How is he?”

“As well as can be expected. Tessa took him back to see…him.” She nodded and allowed herself to be led down the hall to the operating room. Ash and Tessa stood to the side, but Kevin was leaning on the stainless steel table stroking the big dog’s fur. When he saw his mother, he let out a strangled sob and his mother rushed to his side.

Castiel nodded and he and his techs left the room. He’d give them a little more time before trying to discuss what they want done with Ace’s body.

He told everyone to go home and only Meg remained with him. “You did everything you could,” she said softly. Both of them had given each other these talks many times since they’d gone into practice together. For them, it wasn’t empty words, they knew what the other was feeling. 

Castiel nodded. “I still made an ass out of myself by insulting Dean.”

“I’m not going to sugarcoat it, you were harsh, but you didn’t know…”

“Everyone else knew. How many times did Dean tell us on the first day of shooting to watch the green light? I saw the red light but I chose to believe what I wanted to believe.”

“And why is that? Think Dean is too good to be true, so you make up faults?”

“No…no…” But was he? Was he inventing faults to make the attraction less real? Meg smirked at him as soon as she saw acceptance of the truth.

“You might want to come up with some way to make it up to him. He was pretty damn upset.”

Castiel got behind the wheel of his old truck and began the drive home. He stared at his phone on the passenger seat. At the first red light he stopped at, he punched in Dean’s number. It rang twice before Dean’s rich baritone picked up.

“Hello?” There was a question behind the word and Castiel imagined the unknown number had confused Dean.

“Dean, it’s Cas…please don’t hang up.”

“I’m busy, Cas. I need to go.” Dean’s tone was cool.

“No. I was wrong. I should have known better…should have known you wouldn’t cash in on another’s pain. I’m sorry, Dean.”

There was silence and Castiel wondered if Dean had hung up before he’d gotten his speech out. No…he heard the shutting of a door. Dean was still there.

“Okay…you’re sorry…whatever….” 

Castiel couldn’t let him hang up. “Damn it, Dean, I fucked up…what do you want me to do?”

“Why do you even care, Cas? Huh, tell me, because I just don’t get why you even give a shit. I’m just the guy behind the camera.”

“You’re more than that. You have done so much to put me at ease. You promised to respect my privacy…not many people in your position would have done that. I…just thought…we…were friends.” God, he sounded pathetic. Begging for friendship with a man who was just doing his job.

“Yeah, well, I thought that too, Cas. You jumped to conclusions…” Castiel could imagine Dean running his hands through his hair. He did that when he was frustrated…like when he couldn’t get the right angle or shot.

“I did. I was stupid.”

“You were.” Dean’s words were softer now.

“Let me make it up to you.” Castiel hit his turn signal. He was almost home.

“How?” 

“How?” Castiel hadn’t expected that question. How was he going to make it up to Dean? Makeup sex would be the best way, but Dean was just a friend, so that was out of the question. Drinks? Dinner?

“How about I cook you dinner?” He held his breath. Would Dean think that was too forward? 

“When?”

“Uhm…tonight? I have chicken thawed. I was going to make Cordon Bleu.”

“Give me forty-five minutes.” Good, that would give Castiel enough time to shower and change. He had Ace’s blood on his scrubs. Ace…in all this drama with Dean, he’d forgotten to be depressed about Ace’s death. Was Dean just a distraction? He had to keep things with Dean on an even keel. Friends only. He had to fight his attraction to the obviously straight man.

***  
During his conversation, Dean paced his house. As soon as he hung up, he ran for the shower. He’d been furious that Cas would think Dean was that much of an asshole. When the man called, Dean was all set to hang up on him, forget about him and just punch the time clock from then on. Go in, do his fuckin’ job and when the thirteen weeks were up, he’d move on to another project. But…there was something in Cas’ voice…it wasn’t the words, even though they mattered…it was what Dean read between the lines. Or maybe Dean hadn’t been laid in so long that he was reading more into it.

He walked up the steps and heard Cas’ dog…or whatever that thing was…barking. Before he could ring the doorbell, Cas opened it. He was in jeans and a Boston Marathon t-shirt. His hair was still damp and unruly. “I brought beer,” Dean said, holding up the six pack he’d grabbed on the way over.

“Great. Uhm…come on in. Misha, knock it off.” The tiny dog stopped barking and stood next to his master, quivering with excitement. Dean bent down and ruffled the hair on the dog’s head. It ran off and returned with a stuffed moose. Dean followed Cas to the kitchen. “Go ahead and put the beer in the fridge.” 

Dean opened the fridge and shoved the six pack inside. He took two out and passed one to Cas. Cas accepted the beer and twisted off the cap. He looked at Dean and bit his lower lip. “Dean…I really do apolo…”

“Don’t sweat it. It’s over.” Cas nodded and turned back around to finish preparing dinner. Dean pulled himself up so he was sitting on the counter. Cas looked over at him and grinned. “Hey, just making myself at home.”

“Please do.”

“So, the people who lost their dog…they friends of yours?”

“Yes. Linda and Kevin brought Ace in for the first time when he was just a pup. They also foster for the German Shepherd Rescue group.”

“What happens now?”

“Now? The police were called and hopefully, the man that shot Ace will be charged. Ace will be cremated and life goes on.” Cas slide the stuffed chicken breasts into a large frying pan. Then he placed a pan of sliced potatoes in the oven. 

“How do you deal with it…pets dying…it just seems like you take it personal.” 

Cas leaned against the counter and took a sip of beer before answering. “Where’s your camera?”

Dean raised a brow. “My camera? At home. Why?”

“I just thought you’d want to be filming.” Cas shrugged.

“I thought this was just dinner between friends, Cas.” Dean leaned forward, his forearms resting on his thighs. 

“It is…I just thought…”

“There you go again, thinking.” Dean shook his head. “Can you separate the me behind the camera and the me that just wants to be your friend?”

Cas smiled then and it lit up his face. Dean swallowed hard. “I can, Dean.”

Talk turned to other things while Cas cooked dinner. Dean jumped down from the counter once Cas began to plate the food. “Where’s the silverware?”

Cas nodded towards a drawer with his head and Dean quickly set the table. He got them another beer and then they sat down to eat. “How’s Gage?”

Dean grinned. “He’s great. I asked him about the horse thing and he said he loves horses and wants to be a cowboy when he grows up.”

“When do you have him next?” Cas seemed genuinely interested and that made Dean happy. 

“My two week summer visit starts on Monday.” Dean couldn’t wait. Two weeks with his boy. He didn’t have any plans made. He knew Sam would want to spend a day with him. 

Cas interrupted his thoughts. “What do you do with him when you are working?”

“Most days, he’ll be with me. Gage is pretty good about not getting into anything. Charlie and Garth will help me keep an eye on him. If it gets to be a problem, I’ll just get someone else to handle the filming.”

“My office staff will help keep an eye on him as well,” Cas offered.

“It’s not their job, Cas. We’ll be fine.”

“I hope you will take me up on my offer to go horseback riding.”

“Sure, he’ll love that. It’ll have to be a Saturday or Sunday though.”

They talked throughout the rest of the meal and while cleaning up the kitchen. At one point, Dean’s arm brushed Cas’ and he jerked back. Cas stopped what he was doing and gave Dean a sorrowful look. “Dean, you do know that homosexuality isn’t catching, don’t you?”

“What? Wait, you thought…you think…” Chalk this up to one more misunderstanding. He shook his head. “You are an idiot, Cas.”

Cas tilted his head and Dean wanted to kiss that look of confusion off his face. “It is a bad idea to mix business and pleasure, Cas. That’s why I pulled away. Being attracted to someone you work with doesn’t usually work out very well.”

“Oh.” Cas look of confusion changed to one of shock. “Oh. So, you’re…attracted to…me?”

“It can’t be that big of a shock, Dude. You’re hot. You got a smokin’ body. And you’re a doctor…sort of…”

“Not sort of…I am a doctor,” Cas said dryly.

Dean laughed so loud that he snorted. When he could talk again, he said, “Out of my whole confession, all you got out of it was that I’d insulted your degree.”  
“Well, I didn’t know what to say about the rest of your…’confession’.

“You could say that I’m adorable…” Dean said, grinning. He couldn’t believe he was saying all this to Cas. He loved to flirt and was confident enough to know people tended to like his looks, but this was Cas. This wasn’t some pick up at a bar. This was someone he’d grown to respect.

“Puppies and kittens are adorable, Dean. You’re…you are beautiful.”

Dean felt his face heat up. He knew he was blushing and turned away quickly. “Okay then…enough of this mutual admiration meeting, I’ve got to get home and upload today’s video. I will see you tomorrow morning.” He hurried out of the room, needing desperately to get away from Cas before he did something really stupid. 

“Dean, we need to talk about…” Cas was following quickly on his heels.

“Can’t hear you…gotta go.” He was relieved that Cas stopped on the edge of the porch. Dean didn’t look up. He put the car in reverse and backed into the road muttering, “Business and pleasure don’t mix,” over and over again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...they are mutually attracted to each other. What did that mean?

Castiel stood on the porch watching Dean drive away. He was stunned…no stunned wasn’t the word. Claire and Meg had been right. Dean was attracted to him…Dean was attracted to a man…him. He sat heavily on the front porch swing. Misha bounced around at his feet until he got bored and spied a lizard to chase. Now, what was he supposed to do? 

That night, he let himself fantasize about Dean. Really fantasize…no holds barred…the whole nine yards. Naked in his bed, he thought of the way Dean looked, the way he talked, the way he walked. He was beautiful with his unshaven face, his freckles and those eyes… That deep baritone…Castiel imagined how it would sound in the throes of passion…would Dean be more of a demanding lover or a shy, submissive one? Would he command Castiel or beg him? As his cock lengthened and hardened, Castiel wanted nothing more than to have Dean’s bowed legs wrapped around his waist as he drove into him. He stroked up and down his shaft, slick with lube. With his other hand, he cupped his balls and gave them a squeeze. His hand moved faster, the slip-slide of the lube on his skin loud in his dark room. He groaned…his fantasy changed…now he was the one being fucked… Dean would take him hard and fast. Castiel slowed his hand with a growl of frustration. Not yet…he flipped over onto all fours and fumbled in his nightstand. The vibrator was thick and looked like the real thing. He settled on his elbows and poured more lube onto his fingers. 

His cock hung heavy between his legs as he worked himself open. He wasted no time in pushing the toy into his body. It burned, but Castiel needed it. He needed this so bad. It had been a few months…not since Cole’s last visit. He fucked himself, slow and easy until his body adjusted and craved more. His eyes closed, he pictured Dean on his knees behind him…he could almost feel Dean’s balls slapping against his own sac. He was panting hard now…so close…he pushed the vibrator in hard and he got the desired result. He came with a soft grunt, his cum spilling onto his sheets. 

He stayed on his knees for a little while longer, waiting for the aftershocks to stop…for his breathing to return to normal. Slowly, he pulled the toy from his ass with a wince. The musky scent of his sex was strong. He hated the thought of getting up, but he couldn’t sleep with the feel of lube between his legs. It only took a few minutes to clean the vibrator and wipe himself down. He grimaced at the stained sheets and with a flick of his wrists, he pushed them to the side. He slept under the comforter alone.

When he got to the clinic the next morning, he was nervous. The three cups of coffee didn’t help. How was he supposed to act when the camera was rolling?

When Dean and his crew came into the back, he froze. When Dean grinned at him like he normally did, Castiel dropped the vial of rabies vaccine he’d been holding. The small glass bottle shattered into a hundred pieces. Meg gave him a strange look as he cursed under his breath. Ash bent down with a paper towel and a dust pan to clean up the mess.

“Uncle Cas, Mrs. Davis is here with Duchess.” Duchess was here for her annual shots. That was why he had been holding the damn vial in the first place.

“Put them in Exam Two and I’ll be right there. Without making eye contact with anyone, he grabbed another vial, a needle and the other items he’d need for an annual checkup. He was very aware Dean was following him down the hall. Once in the exam room, he greeted the elderly woman and ran a hand over the Persian cat’s back. “Hello, Mrs. Davis. How is Duchess today?”

“She seems to be coughing up more hairballs than usual…” Castiel listened to the woman drone on and on about her cat’s eating habits, bowel movements and Mr. Davis’ allergies. He examined the cat thoroughly and drew the vaccine into the syringe. He expertly shot the needle into the cat’s hip and tossed the used needle into the red container mounted to the wall. He made the proper comments as the woman continued to talk about her bursitis. “Okay, Mrs. Davis, Duchess should be fine until next year. I’m going to give you some medicine that will help with the hairballs, but if you don’t see a difference, call and let me know.”

“Thank you, Dr. Novak. My granddaughter will be visiting next week. She loves animals and is single.” Her smile was speculative. 

He smiled down at her and it was at that moment, he remembered Dean and the damn camera. “I…uhm…thank you for thinking of me, Mrs. Davis, but I’m not really…” He caught Dean’s smirk out of the corner of his eye…the bastard was enjoying this. “…I’m sure she’s very nice, but I’m not…I’m…uhm…seeing someone.”

“Oh, what a shame. With your dark looks, I’d bet your babies would be beautiful.” He refused to look at Dean. He ushered the woman and her cat out to the front desk.

“Claire, Mrs. Davis is paying for an annual checkup and a tube of Laxatone.” 

He succeeded in avoiding eye contact with Dean until after lunch. The two back to back surgeries required Dean to be directly across from him and Castiel was directed by Harry to talk directly to the camera to explain what he was doing. The first surgery was a simple neuter. Dean looked a little squeamish when Castiel tightened the thread around the testicle and snipped it. When he repeated the procedure with the other one, he thought he heard Dean moan. He placed the testicles in a small basin and tied off two stitches. While Tessa took the dog to the back to recover from the anesthesia, Cas moved to the other table where Ash had a Great Dane already sedated.

Castiel looked at Harry and spoke. “Avery has an obstruction in his bowel and his owner thinks he may have swallowed a piece of her laundry. I’m going to make an incision in his lower abdomen and see if I can locate the blockage in his intestines.”

Dean leaned closer as Castiel made the incision, but was careful not to get in his way. Castiel talked throughout the surgery and held up the hot pink thong he pulled from the dog’s abdominal cavity. He heard Dean snicker and his mouth twitched when he saw Dean zoom in so show the small scrap of underwear.

***  
Dean gave himself a pep talk on the way to the clinic. Just because they were attracted to each other didn’t mean they had to act on it. He’d gotten involved with someone he worked with once or twice and it always ended badly. He was a professional and he could be friends with Cas…just friends. It didn’t matter that the man was an answer to a wet dream.

Once inside, he saw Cas and grinned. Friends…that’s it. Then Cas had fumbled that little glass tube and being the observant man he was, Dean noted that Cas was nervous as fuck. He’d need to snap out of it.  
He’d been doing so much better in front of the camera, Dean couldn’t let him get flustered because of some stupid attraction. But the doctor surprised Dean. Once he was with a patient, an old lady with a very hairy cat, he seemed to settle down.

The morning wore on. Cas wasn’t even looking at him, but Dean figured if it got Cas through the taping, it was okay. So, he missed the eye contact and the smiles Cas graced him with…he’d get over it. 

When the broke for lunch, Cas, Meg and Claire went out back of the clinic with their lunches. Dean tagged along to get some fill shots. He wolfed down the fast food burger Charlie had brought back with her while he stood by and listened to them talk about vet stuff. Dean didn’t follow most of it, but the editing team would decide what would bore the audience to tears and what would make them want to watch another episode.  
The first surgery almost made him puke. Blood and guts didn’t bother him, but Cas was cutting off a dog’s nuts. Dean could almost feel his own nuts suck up into his body in sympathy. It was so quick. Just a snip and one of them went splat into the little plastic bowl. Snip, splat…once more and the dog was singing tenor.

The next surgery was more interesting and less painful to watch. Dean almost laughed out loud when Cas pulled out the pink thong from the dog’s guts. He couldn’t control his small bark of laughter when Cas laid the tiny piece of cloth on the stainless steel table. He caught the twitch of Cas’ mouth and it made him feel better. Cas was at least looking at him again. Dean zoomed in on the thong…let the editors and Crowley have a field day with that shot.

Dean was in the small area behind the front desk and he rubbed his shoulder where the camera had been resting most of the day. It was lightweight, but after several hours, it caused a few aches and pains. Meg glanced up from the computer. “You should get Cas to give you a massage.”

“What?” Dean choked on the single word. 

“Cas has great hands…those long fingers of his…”

“Fine….I’m fine…” he squeaked, just as Cas came around the corner. Cas looked from Dean’s red cheeks to Meg’s innocent face.

“Everything okay?” He asked, looking straight at Dean.

“Fine…yeah, everything’s good.” 

“Why don’t you kids get out of here? I’ll lock up,” Meg said, patting Cas on the arm as she walked by.

“She doesn’t offer that often, so we should go.”

Cas told Dean he was stopping at the grocery store first. Dean and Charlie followed Cas’ truck through town. Dean had told Garth and Harry that he didn’t need them anymore that night. At the store, Charlie took a handheld light because the florescent lights were horrible for filming. Dean shouldered the camera and they followed Cas up and down the aisles. All in all, it was pretty boring, but the editors might get some good footage. People stared at Cas, most probably wondering if he was a celebrity or something.

As Cas was in line to check out, Charlie ambled over to the doors to wait. “Dean, are we going to talk about what happened last night?”

“Nothing happened, Cas,” Dean said quietly, careful not to meet Cas’ eyes. Today had been hard. The attraction wasn’t going away. Repeating ‘I am a professional’, wasn’t cutting it.  
“The situation is…awkward,” Cas said as the middle-aged woman tallied his purchases and bagged them.

“Look, we’re friends…right?”

“Yes, Dean. I’d like to think so.” Cas swiped his debit card and began loading his groceries back into the cart.

“Then we can do this. This…attraction thing…will run its course. We can hang out…do guy stuff…just no…no…”

“Sex,” Cas said with a nod to the checker. The checker, Dean noticed, who’d been listening to their conversation intently.

Dean gave her a nervous smile and held up his camera. “We’re just…rehearsing…for a show….”

“We are not rehearsing, Dean. The show is a docu-drama…there is no need to rehearse.” He looked at Dean like he was dense. Dean rolled his eyes and pushed Cas towards the exit. 

“Did you have to bring up sex while we are in front of someone? Jesus…”

“Sex?” Charlie asked, looking first at Dean, then at Cas. “What about sex? Did you two finally figure out…”

“No!” Dean cut her off. “There will be no sex.”

“Dean and I share a mutual attraction, but he feels he must keep a professional distance,” Cas told Charlie.

“That’s kind of fucked up,” Charlie said as she and Cas walked away. Dean stood by the store’s Coke machine and stared heavenward. Cas was supposed to be the shy one…the one who wanted to keep his life private. Now, suddenly, the guy’s talking about sex in front of a grocery store employee and Charlie. 

Muttering about how fucked up his life had become, Dean followed them into the parking lot. He got behind the wheel and wished he’d gotten the science fiction project instead of this one. Of course, he wouldn’t have met Cas and that would have been messed up. “Tell me again why you’re keeping your distance, Winchester?” The rumbling of the car was his only answer.

They followed Cas home and Dean let Charlie run the camera while he helped Cas unload the groceries. “You’re a single guy, Cas. What do you need this much food for?” Dean was on his second trip to the car, with Cas right behind him.

“I love to cook. I cook on the weekends and take leftovers for my lunch most days. It saves money and I can eat healthier.”

Dean never thought about money much anymore. He was sure he spent more on a week’s worth of meals out than Cas had for months’ worth of groceries. He used to love to cook. His mom taught both him and Sam their way around a kitchen. He just didn’t have the time anymore.

***

Castiel put his groceries away and not for the first time wonder why anyone would want to watch someone do such mind-numbing stuff on television. Sure, the surgeries and the emergency care he did on the animals was exciting, but his life…not so much. The only thing vaguely exciting about his social life was meeting Dean. It was just his luck that the only man he’d been attracted to since Cole was off limits. 

As if the man knew he was thinking about him, Dean spoke, “Don’t you work tomorrow?”

“Yes, I have my half day. I have a very busy morning.” Dean moved his hands as if to say, ‘keep talking’. Castiel put the last of his canned food in the pantry and looked at the camera. “Most vets specialize in either large animal or small animal. Meg and I are both small animal vets. That being said, we both worked on large animals in school and know our way around the larger farm animals. Tomorrow, I go out to a farm just south of the city to give vaccinations and Coggins tests to a herd of miniature horses.”

“Horses? So, livestock, right?”

“There is a fine line there. Miniature horses are in the no-fly zone. Large animal vets don’t want to work on them because they consider them pets. Small animal vets think of them as small livestock. Pot belly and micro-pigs fit in the same category.”

“But you don’t have a problem working on them?”

“Not at all. I love getting out and going to breeding farms." 

Dean turned to Charlie. “I guess you’ll have the morning off. I’ll text Garth and Harry. I can follow Cas around tomorrow with the small handheld since we’ll be in the field.”

“Ten-four, Boss.” 

Castiel took the boneless chicken thighs he’d bought and began seasoning them. “I’ve got enough, if you want to stay and eat.”

Charlie smiled sweetly, but shook her head. “Got a dinner date. Rain check?”

“Anytime, Charlie,” Castiel said, returning her smile. He’d come to like Charlie. She was vivacious and funny.

Dean walked Charlie out and came back without his camera. “What are you making?”

“I’m just sautéing some chicken thighs in a spicy flavored oil and then I’m going to stir fry kale.”

“Kale? That’s like lose-a-bet food, Cas.” Dean came closer and looked over Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel could smell the remnants of Dean’s aftershave. Did Dean think he was a saint? Dean must have realized Castiel’s discomfort because he cleared his throat, mumbled an apology and jumped up to sit on his counter. It was becoming a habit having the man sitting up there watching him cook. A habit he could get used to. 

Castiel worked in silence and was thankful Dean didn’t feel the need to fill it with empty conversation. He simply watched Castiel chop and dice, stir and mix. Dinner didn’t take long to prepare and without being asked, Dean got the silverware and napkins. He opened two bottles of beer and sat them next to their plates. 

“So…” Dean started and Castiel glanced up from his plate. When Dean wasn’t forthcoming with any other words, Castiel raised an eyebrow.

“So…what?”

“This thing between us is getting awkward, isn’t it?” Castiel caught his gaze and gave a small shrug. What could he say to that?

“I do seem to be more aware of your presence at the clinic. But you stated that you did not want this ‘thing’ to go any further and I respect your decision. I don’t want things to be awkward between us, Dean.”

“Well, yeah…about that decision…” Castiel felt too warm…like the air conditioning had suddenly stopped working. He held his breath as he waited for Dean to finish. “We’re both adults here…right?”

“Right,” Castiel said hesitantly.

“Good…well, I’ve been thinking…since we are both adults…and since we are attracted to each other…”

Castiel had a bad feeling and held up his hand. “Dean, if you are going to propose that we be friends with benefits, I’m going to stop you right now. I’m forty years old. I’m looking for someone to spend my life with, not casual sex.”

Dean dropped his eyes to his plate and Castiel knew it was what the man had been about to say. It hurt. More than it should have. “I do still want to be your friend, Dean. That won’t change.”

“Yeah. Friends…that’s cool.”

***

Dean didn’t know when his brain crossed over from staying professional to wanting to see where the attraction took them. Maybe it was watching Cas cook. Seeing those long, graceful fingers chopping and dicing…wondering how they would feel on his body.

Or maybe it was even earlier than that, when he leaned over Cas to see what he was doing and he smelled the citrusy shampoo Cas used. How could scent go straight to his cock? His body swayed closer to Cas by its own accord. He was just about to bury his nose in Cas hair when his brain began functioning and he mumbled a quick apology. He took a seat on the countertop like he’d done before and kept his distance.

He hated the awkward silence that sprang up between them, not entirely uncomfortable, but awkward just the same. When he brought the subject up to feel Cas out, Cas was the voice of reason. Dean began his fumbling speech on them being adults and that’s when Cas interrupted him and said he didn’t do casual sex. What red blooded American man didn’t do casual sex? Cas, apparently.

And that’s how he got to be sitting in his own driveway. Alone. Wondering how in the fuck he was going to work with a man who was making him re-think his views on relationships.

Dean disabled his alarm system and locked up afterwards. He took the video card out of the camera and plugged it into his main CPU. He fast-forwarded through most of it before zipping it up and sending it on to the studio. Monday afternoon, they were to have a production meeting to go over the footage they had so far.

As he got ready for bed, his thoughts drifted back to Cas. He’d put his toothbrush back in the holder and was staring at his reflection. The dark blue boxer briefs hugged his junk. He could see the outline of his balls and his flaccid cock. His hands moved up over his stomach to his chest. He let his fingertips brush his nipples until they hardened. He huffed out a breath and turned to the shower. If he was going to jerk off, he preferred the shower.

He turned on the water and closed the glass door until it had time to warm up. After stripping off his underwear, Dean got into the shower and let the water cascade over his back. After he washed off and shampooed his hair, he went back to his fantasy. Change of venue, Cas wasn’t in his bed now…he was in the shower with him. His hands roaming over Dean’s soap slicked skin. Dean let his head loll back as his fingers moved over his chest, down his belly…over his ass. His cock was heavy and hard, but he ignored that. Dean knew Cas wouldn’t be the type to plow right in…no, he would take his time…tease a little. His legs shook slightly as he pictured Cas lowering himself to his knees. He cupped his balls, his sac loose from the heat of the water. With a soft squeeze, he moaned and imagined Cas taking them in his mouth. With the thumb of his right hand, he swiped it across his slit, bringing the precome to his mouth. He tasted himself…eyes closed…thoughts of Cas’ hands and mouth making him physically ache. 

It just took a few strokes. A silent scream. His hand flat on the cool tiled wall holding him upright. Lightheaded from the orgasm and the hot water, he fumbled with the tap. 

In his dark room, Dean counted the hours before he could see Cas again. He’d realized that it was more than sex that drew him to Cas and it terrified him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first kiss? Maybe more? The two men are feeling each other out. Will they put their fears aside?

Castiel was loading his supplies in his truck when Dean pulled up. It had been steadily raining since dawn. Castiel wore his bright yellow slicker and rubber boots. The farm would be muddy and he was prepared. He looked up as Dean approached. “Good morning, Dean.”

“What’s good about it?” Dean was wearing jeans and Doc Martins, his t-shirt was already damp. He was scowling, but Castiel somehow knew Dean’s mood wasn’t directed at him.

“It’s good to be alive,” Castiel said as he stowed the last of the testing kits into the storage area behind the seat.

“Thank you for that bit of wisdom, Captain Obvious.” Dean held out a cup. “Picked up coffee. Got you something called a Caramel Macarena or something like that.”

Castiel’s lips twitched and took the offered cup. “I believe the Macarena is a strangely choreographed dance. The word you are looking for is macchiato.” 

“See, you knew what I meant. Don’t fuck with me this early in the morning,” Dean grumbled, but there was no real heat behind the words. “Hey, we’re taking my car.”

“Dean, we are going to be driving down a dirt road, I think my truck would do better…”

“Your truck is butt ugly. My baby can handle a dirt road.” Dean was already pulling the boxes out of Castiel’s truck. 

Castiel shook his head sadly, but picked up a box and followed Dean to the Impala. Castiel was glad to see that Dean wasn’t acting differently towards him. He’d worried that their conversation the night before would make things stilted between them. 

They got in the car and Castiel couldn’t help admire how clean and well preserved the classic was. It was obvious that Dean loved this car. He gave Dean the directions to the small farm and he hummed along to the music coming from the tape deck. Dean started to sing along and Castiel was pleasantly surprised by Dean’s voice. He fought a smile when Dean started playing air drums on the steering wheel. 

The driveway to the farm was a narrow dirt road, rutted from use. Ruts that were not filled with muddy water. They had only gone a few yards when the car slid sideways. Dean corrected it and managed to keep it on the road. Castiel didn’t say a word. Fifty yards later, the rear tires spun uselessly as the heavy car sank deeper into the mud. Castiel kept his mouth shut as Dean cursed. He snapped off the radio and hit the steering wheel. “Mother Fucker!”

“Dean, I…”

“Not a fuckin’ word, Cas.” Castiel crossed his arms and leaned back in the seat. After a few seconds of silence, Dean turned in the seat. “You said it was a dirt road, Cas, not a freakin’ mud bog.”

Castiel bit his lip and made a big show of looking up at the sky through the windshield. “A dirt road combined with a torrential downpour has been known to make mud, Dean.”

“No one likes a smartass, Cas,” Dean huffed out.

“You like me though,” Castiel said softly before pulling up the hood of his slicker and opening the car door. His raingear and boots protected him somewhat. He’d just grab his supplies and walk. He needed to get to the farm and the car wasn’t going anywhere without a tow. 

“Where are you going?” Dean asked, leaning across the front seat to keep Castiel in his sights.

“To see my patients.” Castiel shut the door and opened the back one. He quickly stacked the boxes, so they’d be easier to carry. “Perhaps you can call a tow truck.”

He leaned the boxes against the car and closed the door. He’d only gone a few feet when he heard Dean behind him. He turned and watched Dean slog through the mud towards him. He held his camera on his shoulder, a rain guard keeping the water out. Castiel raised an eyebrow. “Dean, you’re getting soaked.”

“Yeah, well, it’s my job to film your ass,” Dean muttered. They trudged up the road and just as the farm came into sight, Castel heard Dean’s startled cry. He spun around, almost dropping the boxes and froze. Dean had slipped in the mud and was now sitting in a large puddle. Castiel lifted the boxes to cover his mouth because he could not stop the grin and he didn’t think Dean would appreciate it.

Dean glared at him. “Don’t you dare laugh.”

“No,” Castiel said, shaking his head. “I…uhm…do you need any…assistance?”

“Fuck, no, I don’t need any God damned assistance.” Dean managed to keep the camera on his shoulder and get up. From the waist down, he was covered in thick, brown mud. Castiel turned back around and made his way to the barn. It was kind of nice to see Dean, who he considered to be the perfect man, wet and dirty. 

“Hello, Dr. Novak.” Lisa Braeden, the owner of the farm stepped out into the center aisle of the building. “Nasty day for it, but I kept all the horses inside to make things easier.” She looked over Castiel’s shoulder and her eyes widened. “Hello. What happened?” 

“Dean’s car got stuck in the driveway and well, he…”

“Hi, I’m Dean Winchester.” Dean stuck out his hand, with a slight shove to Castiel. Lisa looked down at his mud covered hand and held out her own. She shook it and then wiped her hand on her jeans. 

“Dr. Novak told me that there would be someone filming for a television show. That’s exciting.” Castiel watched Lisa’s eyes roam over Dean’s body and when she led them into the barn, her hips swayed a little more than usual. He also noticed that Dean was watching her and he felt a stab of jealousy. By the time they arrived at the back of the barn, Castiel had given himself a pep talk. Dean was free to be with whomever he wanted. They were just friends.

“Lisa Braeden, this is Dean Winchester. Dean, Lisa.” Castiel introduced the two and turned his attention to the job at hand. Lisa had seven young horses that needed vaccinations and Coggins tests and Castiel set to work. He talked through the procedures, explaining for the camera and Dean what he was doing and why. His schoolboy crush on Dean was pushed aside. His patients came first.

***  
“This tests the horse for equine infectious anemia. It is a disease transmitted by biting insects. In order to be sold and cross state lines, horses must have a negative Coggins test,” Cas said as he drew another vial of blood from one of the tiny horses. Dean made the mistake of calling them cute ponies and the owner, Lisa, corrected him quickly. Ponies…horses…whatever, Dean thought with a shrug. 

The owner was pretty and had a great body. She was flirting with him too. Dean responded to her attention only because he was getting good at reading Cas and Cas looked uncomfortable. Was Cas jealous? 

The mud was starting to dry and his jeans were chafing his junk and thighs. He couldn’t wait to get out of them. And he still had the Impala stuck in the mud. He was about to call a tow truck when he saw the huge dual axle truck. “Lisa, do you think you could tow me out of the mud with your dually?”

“Sure, Dean. It would be my pleasure. While Dr. Novak finishes up, we can go ahead and get started.” She grabbed a set of keys of a hook by the door and motioned for him to follow.

“Cas, I’ll have her tow me to the road and then she can bring me back here. When you’re ready to go,   
she can give us a lift out of here.”

“That’s fine, Dean. She is single, by the way,” Cas said quietly, so Lisa wouldn’t overhear.

“Huh? Oh, Lisa…I figured as much. She’s pretty.” Dean couldn’t help it. He wanted to make Cas jealous. It was childish and petty, but he was wet and dirty and irritable.

“Very much so,” Cas said, without lifting his eyes from the small spotted horse he was drawing blood from.

Dean pulled himself up into the cab and held on as the truck splashed down the rutted road. “Now that you know how to get out here, you should stop by one evening for a drink.”

Making Cas jealous was one thing, leading someone on was another. “I’m pretty busy with the filming…at least for the next twelve weeks or so,” he said noncommittally. He didn’t meet her eyes, hoping she would take the hint and he wouldn’t have to spell it out. 

They didn’t talk much as Dean got down in the mud and hooked up the cable to the undercarriage of the Impala. He gave her a gentle pat. “Sorry, Baby. I should have listened to Cas.”

He felt a lot better having the four tires on solid asphalt again. He got back into the truck and Lisa headed back to the barn. Cas was leaning against the fence when they pulled up and Dean smiled. He looked goofy in his yellow raincoat and tall rubber boots, but damn he was cute. “Oh.” 

Dean turned to Lisa. “What?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t realize. I feel kind of foolish now.” Dean furrowed his brow. Lisa was looking out the window at Cas now.

“What?” He repeated.

“You and Dr. Novak. I should have put two and two together. The way you looked at each other.”

Dean met her eyes and then looked out at Cas. “I’m…uhm…we’re not…”

She laughed and it was a pretty tinkling sound. “Who are you trying to convince, me or you?”

Dean felt heat in his cheeks. “Me?” He said sheepishly.

“Dr. Novak is quite a catch. He’s drop dead gorgeous, smart and generous. I wouldn’t wait too long if I were you. Once he’s on TV, admirers will be coming out of the woodwork.”

Dean swallowed. She was right. 

He scooted over so Cas could get in the truck. He only carried one box now and he was holding it tightly on his lap. He wouldn’t even look at Dean. The stupid game he played to make Cas jealous was coming back to haunt him.

Lisa waved to them as she drove the big truck back down the dirt road. Dean rummaged around in his trunk until he found an old towel to sit on. He wasn’t about to get all that mud on the seats. The drive back to the clinic was a tense one. Dean had the radio on a classic rock station, but he wasn’t singing along and Cas just stared out the passenger window.

Once they parked, Cas bolted from the car. “You don’t have to come in, Dean. I’m just going to put the supplies away before heading home.”

“Cas…” But the man was already unlocking the door. “Fuck.”

He waited until Cas was inside before getting out. All he wanted was a damn shower. The wet and muddy jeans had rubbed his thighs and balls raw. He couldn’t leave it like this though. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open. He walked through the clinic and found Cas in the storage room. Dean stood in the doorway. “Cas, look, I…”

“Dean, you don’t have to say anything. Lisa is very attractive and very nice. She has a son too. He’s only a few years old than Gage. Ben is a bright child…you will like him.”

“Cas, shut up.” Cas finally looked at him, confusion in his eyes. Before he could give himself a reason not to, he pushed the man against the wall and brought his lips down. Cas remained passive, hands clinched at his sides. Dean tore his mouth away. “I’m not apologizing for that. I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”

“Dean, I told you…I can’t be…”

“Yeah, no casual sex. I got that.” Dean cupped the back of Cas’ neck and brought his face within centimeters of Cas’. “I got that,” he whispered. “I’m not proposing, but I’m not after a quick fuck either, Cas. Can we just see where this goes?”

Those intense blue eyes stared into his, like Cas was trying to see into his soul. He lifted his hands to rest on Dean’s hips, thumbs curled into the belt loops of his jeans. “Come home with me.”

“You sure, Cas, because I’m going to be honest with you…I go with you…I’m taking you to bed.”

“Only if you shower first.” Cas teasing smile lit his face.

***  
Seeing Lisa and Dean standing next to each other…flirting…hurt. It hurt more than it should. Just friends. That’s all. He couldn’t wait to get back to the clinic…couldn’t wait to get away from Dean. He should have remembered to lock the door behind him. 

He didn’t trust himself not to pour out his budding feelings for the man. Dean stood in the doorway of the storage room and Castiel had no way out unless he brushed past Dean.

And then it happened. Dean was kissing him and while he didn’t make any promises, there seemed to be an assurance there. He’d seen it in Dean’s eyes…the fear, the hope, the desire. It was time for Castiel to toss caution to the wind and take what he wanted.

He could see the black car, still covered in a layer of dried mud, following behind him. When he’d asked Dean to come home with him, it was spontaneous. Castiel was not a spontaneous man. He planned things…made lists…made lists of his lists. And now as he drove towards home, he worried about his decision. Dean was exciting and fun. Castiel was not. He was boring and enjoyed quiet evenings reading. When he pulled up and turned off the engine, he sat…too scared to move.

Dean wrenched open the door. “No second thoughts. I could almost hear your brain working from a mile back.”

“Dean, I’m just…I’m not what you’re used to…” Castiel gripped the steering wheel, knuckles white.

“What am I used to, Cas? Tell me, because I’d really like to know.” Dean put a foot up on the running board, one arm on the door and one leaning casually on the roof.

“I…I read.” Castiel groaned. He sounded like a complete idiot.

Dean laughed softly. “I can read too, Cas.”

“That’s…that’s not what I meant. I’m boring, Dean. You lead an exciting life…films and movies…you were married to an actress…I’m just a vet.”

“You are kind and generous, Cas. I’ve watched you kneeling next to a little girl explaining why her dog is sick. I’ve seen you sitting next to a cat’s cage waiting for it to wake up after you’ve done surgery on it. You’re loyal. Damn, your staff thinks you walk on water. You’re smart and seriously hot. I would never choose the word boring to describe you.”

Castiel knew he was blushing. “Now, get your ass out of this piece of shit you call a truck and let’s take a shower.”

“Have I told you that I hate it when you insult my truck?” Castiel muttered, but he got out of the vehicle once Dean took a step back.

They bickered back and forth about Castiel’s ‘need’ of a new truck until Castiel unlocked the door. Misha rushed out, danced around their legs and sailed off the porch. 

“Misha, come,” Castiel commanded and the little dog trotted back. “Crate.” Castiel swore the dog was pouting as he entered his crate in the living room. Castiel snapped it shut. Having his dog jump on the bed could ruin sex very quickly. Castiel was to the door of his bathroom before he realized all his nervousness was gone. Dean followed him into the room and whistled. “A claw foot bathtub? That’s pretty fucking cool, Cas.”

Castiel looked around. His bathroom had been an indulgence when he’d renovated the old farmhouse. Glass blocks surrounded the walk-in shower and the tub was big enough for two grown men, if they were careful. He gave Dean a shy smile. “Why don’t you shower off and I’ll run the water for a bath.”

“Why don’t you just shower with me?” Dean looked genuinely confused.

“I’m not all muddy. You get a shower and rinse the filth off and then you can get into the bathtub with me.”

“Awesome.” Dean obviously didn’t have problems with modesty. He was down to his snug boxer briefs in less than a minute. He turned on the shower and waited until the water was steaming before turning his back on Castiel and pulling off his briefs. Castiel’s jeans were suddenly very uncomfortable.

He felt like a voyeur as he watched Dean’s body through the glass block wall. Even while he undressed, his eyes never wavered from Dean. Dean bent his head forward to wash the shampoo out and Castiel knew the man was almost done. With a soft sigh, he turned to the rapidly filling tub. Steam rose from the water and he dropped some herbal bath salts in. When the shower shut off, he lowered himself into the tub. He didn’t realize how chilled he was from the rain until he slipped into the hot water. 

Castiel looked up again and his breath caught in his throat. Dean stood on the terry bath mat, beautifully nude. “No sense in drying off, I guess.” He made eye contact. Castiel saw a bit of amusement in those emerald colored eyes. Dean knew Castiel was taking in the picture Dean presented and the man wasn’t ashamed. His skin was pale and glistening with droplets of water. His smooth chest narrowed to a trim waist. There were no six-pack abs, but his stomach was still flat enough that his hipbones jutted out. Castiel longed to run his fingers over them. Dean’s bush was trimmed neatly with the narrow trail of curling brown hair traveling up to his navel. He wasn’t hard, so his cock hung flaccid over his testicles. 

Dean stepped into the tub, giving Castiel a nice show of his sweet ass…and a teasing glimpse of his puckered, pink hole. “This feels great, Cas.” 

He spread his legs so Dean could sit between them, his back to Castiel. There wasn’t a shy bone in the man’s body because he nestled his ass right up against Castiel’s crotch and leaned back to rest his weight on Castiel’s chest. “Smells nice…not too girly.”

“Herb…” Castiel cleared his throat. “…It’s an herbal mix Libby’s owner gives me.”

“And Libby is a…” Dean asked, his hands coming to rest on Castiel’s thighs. Castiel shifted as his cock hardened. He knew Dean could feel it, so instead of being embarrassed, he wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist. His fingers splayed out over Dean’s stomach.

“Libby is an albino boa.”

Dean chuckled softly. “A snake.”

“A snake,” Castiel repeated, whispering, his lips grazing against Dean’s ear. Dean shivered and without looking, he knew Dean was getting aroused. He could feel the head of his cock brush his fingers. “You’re beautiful, Dean.” He rained three soft kisses down the back of Dean’s neck.

***

“Cas…” What could Dean say to that? Frankly, he’d been surprised by Cas. The man was a romantic. It wasn’t something Dean was into…usually…but damn, if he didn’t feel special…like he meant something to Cas. Instead of saying anything, he took Cas’ right hand and moved it down to cover his cock. He was hard…had been since he felt Cas’ mouth against his ear. “I think I wanted you since the first time I saw you. God, you were a shit.”

Cas’ rumble of laughter made Dean smile. His fingertips drifted up and down Dean’s shaft. His touch was light, like they had all the time in the world. Dean guessed they did in a way. It was only early afternoon. He had nowhere to be. The idea of spending the day and night in Cas’ bed should have scared him. He wasn’t into lying around with his lovers. Dinner, drinks and some idle conversation were okay, but once they had sex, he was gone. 

Yes, this was different. They touched and kissed…there was no need for words. Dean found a spot behind Cas’ knee that was ticklish and the man actually giggled. Too soon the water got cool and Dean’s fingertips looked like prunes. 

They stood up and Cas retrieved the towels he’d stacked next to the tub. He wrapped one around his waist and instead of handing the other to Dean, Cas began to dry him. Not since his mom had he ever felt so cherished. 

Cas took his hand and walked him into his bedroom. The sun was peeking through the clouds and it gave the room a rosy glow. Dean pulled Cas into his arms. He meant for the kiss to be sweet instantly turned into a hot, wet battle for dominance. He felt like a starving man, holding the back of Cas’ head, pulling him deeper into the kiss. One of them whimpered. He felt Cas’ towel drop around their feet and God, their cocks rubbed together. Dean broke the kiss, gasping for air. Cas’ face was flushed, his lips swollen and red. He inhaled sharply and they stood…Dean’s eyes drifting down to Cas’ erection. He was long and thick, cut, the head a deep, purplish red. 

Dean touched the tip, smearing Cas’ arousal with his thumb. Cas made a soft mewling sound that made Dean’s cock ache. He pushed Cas backwards until Cas went down on bed. The headboard snapped against the wall. Dean crawled over him, straddling his hips, aligning their cocks together once more. He gazed down at Cas…those amazing blue eyes were the color of a stormy sea now…his mouth was slightly parted. Dean ran his hands over Cas’ shoulders, down his arms, clasping their fingers together. He moved them up over Cas’ head and leaned down to suck first one nipple, then the other. Cas arched beneath him. He murmured between nips, “You like this?”

“Yes…God…yes.”

Dean moved his mouth up to Cas’ collarbones…up his neck…reveling in the scratch of Cas’ whiskers on his lips. This time, the kiss was possessive. Dean wanted to make Cas his. He dragged his teeth over Cas’ bottom lip, growling softly when Cas moved under him…his hips thrusting upward. Dean rutted against Cas, fast and hard. Need coursed through Dean’s veins. He had to let go of Cas’ hands to take their cocks in his fist. They were both slick and Dean found his rhythm. 

“Need you to come for me, Cas.” With his hands now free, Cas was gripping Dean’s ass, thrusting up into his hand. “Want to watch you…” 

Somehow, Cas got his feet planted flat on the mattress and his thrusts got harder. “Dean…Dean…” Cas shuddered and Dean felt his hot cum in his hand…splashing against his belly. 

“Fuck…you’re so fucking hot…Jesus…” Dean threw back his head…he was so close…white light blinded him… “Cas…” Dean’s orgasm rolled over him like a tidal wave. His muscles locked up and through it all, he felt Cas’ hands on his skin.

He rolled off Cas and lay panting at his side. His arm was thrown over Cas’ chest and he could feel his heartbeat. The strong pulse relaxed him and he drifted off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an afternoon in bed, the two must figure out what happens next.

Castiel watched Dean sleep. He wanted to trace constellations on the smattering of freckles, but he was afraid to wake the man. He studied how Dean’s lashes fanned out on his cheeks. He really was a work of art. For the first time in his life, Castiel wished he had the talent of an artist…to be able to draw or paint Dean’ likeness…to have it always.

Castiel’s gaze dipped lower. Without Dean’s green eyes on him, he could look over Dean’s body without embarrassment. He was exquisite. Every inch of him. His dusky nipples were perfectly shaped, begging to be sucked and Castiel wanted to…badly…it was almost a need. He moved on…the trail of hair from navel to pubic hair…stiff now with dried semen. Flaccid, his cock was still impressive, lying against his thigh.

He jumped when Dean’s stomach growled and then smiled. They hadn’t eaten any lunch. Carefully, Castiel got out of bed. He pulled on a clean pair of boxers and then laid out a pair of sweats on the dresser for Dean to find when he woke. He made a quick stop in the bathroom to pick up Dean’s filthy clothes.

Once the laundry was in the washer, he let Misha out of his crate. He made a beeline for his dog door and Castiel felt guilty for locking the dog away.

Several minutes later, Castiel turned the perfectly browned grilled cheese sandwiches onto plates. The soup was hot and he ladled it into bowls. With everything on a tray, he padded up the stairs. Stopping at the door of his bedroom, he took in the sight. Dean sprawled across his antique sleigh bed, his skin beautiful in the afternoon sun streaming through the large windows. The bed and making dresser were a find at an antique store in Sausalito. He paid more than he should have, but they were perfect. Cole had teased him about it. Cole…Castiel took a moment to think about him. He’d really thought he’d spend the rest of his life with the handsome engineer. But now, looking back, he had loved Cole, but he wasn’t in love with him. He could easily fall in love with Dean. It scared him.

He moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed, tray in his lap. “Dean,” he said softly. Dean didn’t move. Castiel reached up and ran his thumb of Dean’s lips. His lips were almost feminine in their shape. “Dean,” louder this time with a slight shake of his shoulder.

“Hmmm,” Dean murmured and his eyes blinked in the sunlight. “Turn off the lights,” he muttered, turning his head into the pillow.

“That’s the sun, Dean. Wake up. I made lunch.”

Dean flipped over again and his eyes popped open. “Lunch? Awesome.” He sat up and spotted the tray. He grinned and patted the bed beside him. “Come on, let’s eat.”

Castiel passed him the tray while he scooted over to sit next to Dean, their backs to the headboard. Dean picked up half of his sandwich. “Look at this, you cut it in triangles.” He took a huge bite, big enough make his cheeks look like a hamster. With his mouth still full, he said, “Whaf kin chee?”

“I’m pretty sure that wasn’t English,” Castiel said dryly before swallowing a spoonful of the soup.

Dean gave him a mock glare and swallowed. “I said, what kind of cheese is this?”

“Smoked Gouda.”

“Aren’t you all that and a bag of chips? I use American cheese in my sandwiches.” Dean dipped his spoon into his soup and brought it to his mouth. He hummed his approval. “You’re one of those foodie people aren’t you?”

“American cheese isn’t really cheese, Dean. It’s made with oil and artificial flavor. It’s gross. I just love good food, real food, not all that processed shit.”

The conversation stayed on the topic of food while they ate. Castiel loved how Dean didn’t even seem to care that he was still naked. He pulled the sheet up to cover his groin because, “No one wants to see someone’s junk while they eat.”

Misha came bounding into the room at one point and jumped up on the bed. He sniffed at Dean before nuzzling close to Castiel. Castiel absentmindedly pet him while he waited for Dean to finish eating. “I need to go put your clothes in the dryer.” He stood and picked up the tray. “There are some sweats on the dresser, if you want to get dressed.”

Dean pushed off the sheet. “I don’t need to get dressed, Cas. You just need to hurry back.” He stroked his cock and Castiel’s mouth went dry.

“I’ll be right back.” Castiel all but ran down the stairs.

***

Dean stretched and patted his belly. While he waited for Cas to get back, he looked around the room. Cas’ bedroom was nice. The walls were painted a cool white and the furniture looked antique…old, but nice. It suited Cas.

The funny, little dog was still on the end of the bed watching him. “What are you looking at?”

The dog cocked his head sideways and Dean chuckled. “Just like your daddy, huh? You know you’re going to have to leave when your dad comes back, right? I’m not risking a cold nose on my ass in the heat of the moment. Hey, don’t look at me like that. I think your dad likes me and I like him…so you need to get used to me being around.”

Misha moved closer to Dean, close enough that Dean could reach out a hand. The dog licked Dean’s fingers. “You are so ugly, you’re cute.”

Dean heard Cas call the dog from downstairs. Misha’s ears went up and he leapt off the bed and Dean could hear his nails scrabbling down the stairs.

When Cas appeared in the doorway a couple of minutes later, Dean had stroked his cock to a full erection. He’d already snooped through Cas’ nightstand and found lube and condoms. He met Cas’ eyes and gave him a lopsided grin. “Took you long enough.”

“I see you started without me,” Cas said, letting his gaze fall to Dean’s cock. Dean saw the tenting of Cas’ boxers and reached for the waistband.

“How about you get these off and join me.” Cas licked his lips and did as Dean asked. He tossed the boxers to the side. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him down on top of him. His mouth found Cas’ and he opened his mouth to suck in Cas’ tongue. Cas’ long tongue swirled around Dean’s mouth, over his teeth…brushing against his palate. Dean’s back arched, his hands gripped Cas’ hips tightly. He moaned into the kiss and he surprised Cas by flipping them. Cas looked up with a raised eyebrow. “I like being on top.” The double entendre said purposefully. Dean didn’t bottom.

He didn’t give Cas a chance to speak as his mouth met Cas’ for another burning kiss. The man could definitely kiss and Dean was the one he broke it so he could breath. He felt Cas’ hand cup his balls, teasing…squeezing. Dean growled. He bent his head and took one of Cas’ nipples, circling it with his tongue before sucking the bud into his mouth. He nipped at it and was rewarded with a gasp from Cas. He looked up. “Like that, Babe?”

“More.” That single word ripped through Dean’s brain like a band saw. His cock twitched with a need to be touched. He pulled Cas’ hand away from his sac and pressed it to his dick. He closed his eyes when Cas’ fingers wrapped around him. Satisfied for the time being, he went back to sucking and teasing Cas’ nipples. Cas’ hand was moving up and down, making Dean lightheaded. With a groan, he tore his mouth away from Cas tender nipples. He sat up, sitting astride Cas’ hips. Cas looked debauched. Hair standing on end, face flushed, pupils blown.

He rolled to lie beside Cas and reached for the lube. He popped the cap with his thumb and squeezed the cool gel onto his fingers. Tossing the tube to the side, he propped himself up on his elbow. He nudged Cas’ thighs apart and met his blue eyes. Cas nodded and Dean reached between Cas’ legs. He rubbed his fingers against Cas’ hole and watched Cas’ back arch. Cas’ cock was rock hard and leaking on his belly.

With a teasing wink, Dean shifted and licked Cas’ slit. His first taste didn’t disappoint, neither did the sound that came out of Cas’ mouth. As he took Cas’ cock into his mouth, he slid his first finger into Cas’ hot hole. Cas bucked, almost make Dean gag, but he collected himself. He worked Cas open and sucked his cock until Cas was incoherent. “Dean…fuck…please…God…please…now…”

“You good, Cas?” Cas pressed the condom into Dean’s hand as an answer. Dean eased his fingers out and quickly ripped open the foil packet. “Turn over, Babe.” Dean stood up on his knees and rolled the condom over his shaft while Cas rolled to his stomach and then got up on all fours. Dean took a moment to stare…God, the man was freakin’ gorgeous. He grabbed the base of his cock and rubbed it up and down Cas’ crack, getting himself slick. He stopped breathing when he pushed inside. Cas was so tight, it was like he was caught in a vise. “Relax, Babe…relax…”

He continued to ease in, one inch at a time. “I’m ready, Dean,” Cas said, voice muffled by the pillow he was gripping with his arms.

Dean let his hands move up and down Cas’ sides, over his ribs, returning to hold onto his hips as he pulled out until only the head of his cock was inside of Cas. He looked down at Cas’ hole, stretched wide around his cock and eased back in. He rocked his hips forward and back, setting an easy rhythm.

***

Castiel wanted to scream at Dean to fuck him, to go faster…harder, but he was patient. Dean could set the pace this time, but next time, Cas would take control. Dean’s hands and mouth on him were the things fantasies were made from. “Yes,” he hissed, pushing back to meet Dean’s hips. He pushed the pillow aside and rose up to grab a hold of the headboard. He was kneeling now and Dean’s arms came around him. He felt Dean’s mouth on his neck, small bites, gentle sucking. “Fuck me, Dean.” His words were guttural even to his own ears. He was past caring.

Dean snapped his hips forward, plunging deep and hard. Castiel cried out as the next thrust hit his prostate. “That it, Cas. That what you want? Want me to fuck you hard?”

“Yes…yes…” Castiel could feel beads of sweat rolling down his back and chest. His senses were on overload. Dean’s ragged breath in his ear…his soft grunts with every thrust. He wanted…no, he needed more. “Fuck my ass, Dean…”

The pace was punishing now, Dean hips slammed against him over and over, pleasure washed over him as Dean hit his prostate again and again. Castiel reached down and grabbed his balls. He pulled on them…so close now…the smell of sex and sweat made his nostrils flare…white heat that started in his belly…heart pounding…

“That’s it, Cas. Come for me…” Castiel body spasmed as his orgasm hit. Cum splashed on the headboard, the pillows, his belly. His chest heaved with the effort to pull air into his lungs. Dean’s thrusts became faster still… “Fuck…gonna come, Cas. Gonna come in your hot, sweet ass.” Dean grunt and his body froze. Castiel could feel Dean’s cock throbbing as he filled the condom. Dean slumped over him and Castiel took all of his weight. “Jesus,” Dean gasped against Castiel’s ear. It took a few seconds for Dean to gather enough energy to pull out and collapse on his back. Castiel eased down to lay beside him. He felt drained and sore, but sated. Dean grimaced as he pulled off the condom. His head rose to find a trashcan. “Bathroom,” Castiel mumbled.

“Seriously…I have to get up after that?” His breath was still coming out in harsh puffs. “You came first, you do it.”

Castiel’s head rose a fraction off the pillow, the pillow he shared with his cum and frowned. “No.”

“No…just like that?”

“Yes, just like that.” He hid his smile when Dean flounced off the bed like a pissed off prima donna. He heard the flush of the toilet and then Dean was back beside him. He pulled Dean close making him the little spoon.

“You doing okay?” Dean whispered, lacing his fingers through Cas’.

“Better than okay,” was Castiel’s response. He kissed the spot right behind Dean’s ear and sighed.

“What was that for?” Dean turned his head a bit so he could see Castiel’s face.

“I could get used to this.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. He didn’t want to put any pressure on Dean. He was afraid to move or draw attention to himself.

“Yeah, me too,” Dean murmured and brought Castiel’s hand up to kiss his knuckles. “What are we going to do now?”

“I guess we take it one day at a time, Dean. I don’t want either of us to feel…”

“Not now, now, Dumbass. I mean now…like now.”

“Oh.” Castiel was taken aback. Beside him, Dean snorted. He swatted Dean’s bare thigh.

“Ow.” Dean got out of bed and went over to the dresser. He picked up the blue sweatpants and slid them up his bowed legs. Castiel couldn’t help but smile. The bright orange name of his alma mater ran in bold letters down Dean’s left leg. “Get your lazy ass out of bed. Let’s watch a movie or something.”

“I’m not the one with the lazy ass, Dean. While you napped, I made lunch.”

“Okay, I’ll give you that. Get your sweet ass out of bed…how’s that?”

“Better.” Castiel got up and headed for the bathroom. He shut the door and looked in the mirror. He looked thoroughly fucked…in a good way. He ran his fingers through his hair, trying and failing to tamp it down. He used the toilet and washed off with a cool cloth before coming back into the bedroom. Dean wasn’t there. He pulled on his boxers. Assuming Dean had gone down to the living room, Castiel took the stairs. Dean wasn’t in the living room or the kitchen.

He called out. “Dean?”

Dean came down the hall from his office. He was holding a box in his hands. Castiel stared at the box. “What’s this, Cas?”

Castiel hadn’t had time to go through the contents yet, it had only arrived in yesterday’s UPS delivery. He’d order a set of flashcards for learning ASL and a DVD set as well. “I…I thought…maybe I should learn…”

Dean came forward quickly and wrapped Castiel in his arms. The kiss was swift and hard. Dean pulled back to look at him. “I don’t know what to say, Man. This…” He lifted the box. “…this is one of…” Dean couldn’t seem to finish.

“I want you in my life, Dean. Our future may or may not work out, but for now…your life includes Gage. He’s part of the package.”

Dean looked down at his feet and nodded. “Thanks, Cas.”

Castiel took the box and put it on the hall table. “You can teach me too.”

Instead of watching TV, Dean taught Castiel the ASL alphabet. By dinner time, Castiel could spell out Gage, Dean and his own name.

***

Dean looked at the clock on the DVR. It was after six. He’d been with Cas all day. All day and had never been bored, never needed to find an excuse to leave. Finding that box when he’d been nosing around waiting for Cas had been an eye opening experience. Not once since he left Anna had any of his dates or lovers even asked about Gage, but here Cas was…buying stuff to learn to communicate with his son.

He waited for Cas to spell out his name once more and then said, “You’re learning fast, but it’s getting late and I should probably head home.”

“Yes…I’m sure you have things to do.” Cas stood up and began packing away the flashcards.

“Yeah, I should get today’s film uploaded.” Dean looked sheepish. “Uhm, I’m going to need my clothes.”

Castiel had been so comfortable with Dean, he’d forgotten they were both only half dressed. “Right. Let me get your clothes from the dryer.”

Dean followed behind him and pulled off the sweatpants as Castiel opened the dryer. He took out Dean’s jeans, boxers and t-shirt. One by one, Dean picked them up and put them on. Castiel wanted to ask him to stay…to spend the night, but the time to do that had passed.

They walked to the front door and Misha came running. Castiel picked him up and held him close. “Goodbye, Dean.”

Dean leaned forward and brushed his lips over Castiel’s. “Bye, Cas. I guess I’ll see you Monday.”

“Monday…Yes. I’ll see you then.” Castiel closed the door behind Dean and leaned against it. “Why didn’t I ask him to stay?” He asked the dog. Misha licked his face. “Because I’m an idiot and I was afraid of his answer.”

He wasn’t overly hungry, so he poured some granola into a bowl and added the almond milk be bought especially for his cereal. He took it into the living room and sat down. He flipped through the channels until he found a documentary on artificial reefs.

His phone chirped and he looked around. He spied it on the table by the front door. Since he was on emergency call that day, he jumped up to see what it was.

**TEXT FROM DEAN/6:42 – I had a great time today.**

Castiel smiled at the screen.

**TEXT FROM YOU/6:43 – I should have asked you to stay.**

How would Dean take that? Would it make him uncomfortable? Castiel waited, cereal forgotten on the coffee table. A minute ticked by. Then another.

**TEXT FROM DEAN/6:45 – You should have.**

Castiel knew he was grinning stupidly. His phone rang. “Hello, Dean.”

“What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Laundry, cleaning the house…” God, he was boring.

“Nope, let’s go ride some horses.”

“That would be nice. Will Gage be coming too?”

“I’m not supposed to get him until Monday, but I’m going to call the Wicked Bitch of the West tonight and see if she’ll let me have him early.”

“Why don’t you give me a call in the morning and we’ll make plans from there.”

“Awesome. Talk to you later, Cas.”

“Goodnight, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Next time, ask me to stay.” Castiel held the phone long after Dean hung up. Finally, he roused himself enough to take his bowl in the kitchen and pour the remainder of his cereal down the garbage disposal. He grabbed a beer and pulled on the sweats Dean had been wearing earlier. Hoping the mosquitoes weren’t too bad, he walked out on the deck. Misha found a ball and brought it to him and he tossed it. His phone rang again. This time it was Cole.

“Hello.”

"Hey, Hot Stuff. I’m between flights and thought I’d check in and say hi.”

“I thought you were in Honduras.” Castiel leaned against the railing.

“I was. The project hit a snag, so I flew out last night. I’m in Atlanta now. I’ve got a few days off and I thought I’d come see you.”

“What about your…Brit?”

“Oh…he’s in the UK now, visiting his family or something.”

“So, I’m your second choice?” Castiel found he didn’t care. Before Dean, he would have been hurt.

“Cas, don’t be like that. You know what we have now is…”

Castiel interrupted. “I’m seeing someone. Someone that I could grow to…care for.”

“You saying you don’t want me to come?” Castiel heard the disappointment in Cole’s voice.

“Cole…” Castiel didn’t want to say it. He hated disappointing people. Especially people he cared for. He did care about Cole…more than he should, but he couldn’t go back to what they had. The short visits from Cole always left him lonely afterwards.

“Cas, I will always love you. You know that, right?”

“Yes.” Castiel closed his eyes.

“Then you should also know that all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. If you’ve found someone to make you happy, you hold on to him. Don’t let life and work get in the way this time.”

“I won’t,” Castiel whispered. “Take care of yourself.”

“They are calling my flight.”

“Bye, Cole.” Castiel hung up and exhaled slowly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after...where did this leave the two men?

Dean felt like a girl. He’d gotten all mushy on the phone with Cas. He was frowning when he pulled into his driveway. Dean Winchester didn’t do the chasing. Yet, here he was…wanting to spend Sunday with the man…after spending most of the day with him today. He’d no sooner got in the door when his mom called.

“Hello, Sweetheart. How is your new project going?”

“Great. I hope it’s picked up. You’ll love Cas. The animals are pretty cool…I mean, there’s some sad stuff too. Cas is so good with the animals and most of the time with people too. He can be grumpy and sometimes he acts like a snob, but he’s not. He’s just really shy. We went to a farm today that had these tiny horses…not ponies. They call them miniature horses. Damn, Mom, they only come to my knees. Cas had to give them shots and some sort of test.” Dean stopped. He was rambling.

“Dean, you’ve talked a lot about Cas, who I assume is the vet, but you haven’t said much about you.”

“Oh, yeah…well, I’m doing good. I was about to call Anna to see if I can pick up Gage tomorrow instead of Monday. I hope she’s not going to be a bitch.”

“Just be nice to her, Dean. You catch more flies with honey than vinegar.” His mother was always coming up with old sayings like that. “Are you going to be able to come and spend next weekend with us. I can’t wait to see my grandson.”

“Yeah, I plan on driving up on Saturday morning and stay until after dinner on Sunday.”  
“That’s wonderful. Sam and Jess will be coming over on Saturday night and I’ll get your father to throw some steaks on the grill.”

“Sounds good. I’ll give you a call later in the week.” 

“Alright, Sweetheart. Oh, and Dean…”

“Uh huh?” Dean flipped through the mail, tossing the junk into the trashcan. 

“Have you told the man you like him yet?” 

Dean froze. “Uhm…what?”

“Darling, you haven’t talked about someone so much since you had a crush on Jessica Riley in the seventh grade.”

“This isn’t a crush.” Fuck, Dean could have kicked himself. He was never good at evading the truth when it came to his mother.

“Bring him for the weekend. I’d like to meet him.”

“I don’t think we’re there yet. Besides, you know Dad would be all over that.”

“You leave your father to me. He may act like an ass sometimes, but you know he loves you and he’s proud of the man you’ve become.”

Dean had his doubts about that, but he couldn’t very well voice them to his mother. “I’m just not ready to let him meet the parents.”

“I understand…Dean, just don’t sell yourself short. You deserve happiness.”

“Bye, Mom.”

Dean poured himself a glass of whiskey and downed it before he called Anna. Remembering his mother’s words, he was nice. “Hey, Anna. You doing okay?”

“Yes. I’m fine.” She sounded surprised by his pleasantness. 

“That’s good…how’s Dick?”

“He’s an asshole,” she said. Dean heard anger, but he also heard the hurt.

“I’m sorry, Anna. You deserve better.” There was silence and Dean began to get nervous. 

“Thank you, Dean.” There was another pause, shorter this time. “Do you want to talk to Gage? He’s watching a movie before his bath.”

“Actually, I called about Gage. I was wondering if I could have him tomorrow. I know that I’m not supposed to start my two week visitation until Monday, but it would mean a lot to me to…”

“Sure, Dean. He misses you.” He heard a sniff. Was she crying?

“Look, I know we aren’t…close…but… are you okay?”

“I guess you’ve seen the pictures. They’re all over the tabloids. I’m divorcing him.” She laughed bitterly. “Divorced twice and I’m not even thirty. How pathetic is that? Am I really that much of a bitch?”

“No.” Dean found that he meant it. Yeah, their divorce was nasty and they both said some horrible things to each other, but she was a great mother. She wanted the best for Gage. “Our marriage was a mistake, you know it and I know it. But we got Gage out of it. So, I don’t regret it…not anymore.”

“That means a lot, Dean.” She inhaled and exhaled. “Just call me whenever you want to pick Gage up. He’ll be ready.”

“Thank you, Anna.”

Dean hung up and chuckled. Who knew he and Anna could have a normal conversation without trading insults. Maybe it was time to let the past go.

The next morning, Dean took care of some things around the house, mainly washing his baby. She was filthy, both inside and out. It took him a couple of hours to detail her to his high standards.

Once he was finished with that, he called Cas.

“Good morning, Dean.”

“Morning, Cas. I’ve got Gage for the day, you still want to go ride?”

“Yes…very much. What time do you want to get started?”

Dean looked at the digital clock on his microwave. “Give me an hour. You want me to just come to the house and pick you up?”

“That would probably be the easiest. I will see you soon.”

Dean was smiling when he ended the call. He called Anna and she promised to have Gage ready. He jumped in the shower and dressed. Old jeans, a t-shirt with a plaid overshirt and a baseball cap seemed to be acceptable attired for a day around horses. 

When he pulled up in front of Anna’s house, he felt a bit of trepidation. They’d been fine on the phone, but Anna could be volatile. Before he even made it up the walk, the door burst open and his son came running out. Dean bent to grab the boy and swung him up in his arms. When he sat him back on his feet, the child’s hands moved quickly.

{What are we doing today, Daddy?}

Dean smiled and shook his head as he signed, {It’s a surprise.}

{Is it the zoo?}

Again, Dean shook his head. {I’m not telling. Stop asking questions.}

He looked up and Anna stood in the doorway. She’d lost some weight. He straightened up and took Gage’s hand before walking towards her. “Anna.”

“He’s been really excited.” She’d signed as she spoke and Dean heard Gage giggle. He rested his hand on the top of Gage’s head. “Come on in. His suitcase is already packed.”

Dean had never been inside the house she shared with Dick Roman. Walking inside made him very uncomfortable. It must have shown because she gave him a tentative smile. “He’s moved out. Three days ago.”

“Is Gage okay with it?” He looked down to make sure Gage wasn’t paying attention. Even though they weren’t signing, Gage could read lips to a certain degree. Gage was fiddling with the handle of his suitcase. It was one of those ones with wheels and Gage was trying to pull it towards his parents.

“I think so. Dick was never…he never really tried with Gage. He could barely sign…just the basics.”

Without knowing why, Dean pulled her close. “You need to talk…whatever…I’m here.”

Tears streamed down her face and she tried to hide them from Gage. “How can you be so damn nice to me after all the shit I said about you?”

“Maybe it’s time to forgive and forget, huh?” She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Dean felt Gage tug on his jeans and looked down. {Mommy okay?}  
{Mommy is fine. She’s just going to miss you. Give her a big hug.}

Gage wrapped his little arms around Anna’s legs and held on tight. She bent down and kissed him. She signed, {Be a good boy for Daddy. Mommy loves you.}

***  
Castiel was pacing. He hated waiting. Not that Dean was late or anything, but he was still waiting for his arrival. It was just anticipation and a touch of trepidation. Dean had a night to think about…things. He seemed okay on the phone this morning…God, he was being stupid. 

Misha yipped and ran to the door. Castiel looked around quickly, he should act natural. And again, he was being stupid. He opened the front door and let Misha race out to greet them. Dean had washed his car, the black paint gleamed in the sunlight.

Dean got out first and opened the back door. Castiel watched the two come towards him. He knelt down and carefully signed, {Hello, Gage. My name is Cas.}

Gage grinned first at Castiel and then up at Dean. His fingers flew. Castiel looked up at Dean. “I’m sorry, he’s talking too fast.”

“He said, Look, Daddy, he learned to sign. He may have called you Dr. Doolittle too. He likes that movie. The newer one, with Eddie Murphy.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen that one.” Castiel ushered them inside. “I’ve got a cooler with a few drinks to take with us. I keep everything else we’ll need at the stable.”

Gage sat on the floor to play with Misha while Dean picked up the cooler. Castiel grabbed his phone and keys. “I haven’t told him where we’re going yet. I wanted it to be a surprise.”

Once the house was locked and they were in the driveway, Dean shrugged. “Your truck or my car?”

“Are you bowing to my superior knowledge of road conditions, Dean?” Castiel couldn’t help but tease. He smiled at Dean’s pursed lips.

“I never took you for an ‘I told you so’ kind of guy, Cas.”

Laughing, Castiel pointed to the Impala. “We can take your car.”

Castiel kept glancing back to watch Gage playing on his iPad. He was buckled into a booster seat and seemed content. “Does he have many friends?”

“Sure. He’s made a few at the school. Anna takes him to a play group every couple of weeks too, but kids his age don’t understand him and he gets frustrated.”

“Wait, Dean, pull over here.” Castiel pointed to the small western shop. Dean gave him a funny look, but he obeyed. When he turned off the ignition, his look was questioning.

“I knew you brought your cameras, so I wanted to get a few things for Gage’s first ride.”

“Hey, you don’t have to buy him stuff. You’re supplying the horses, Dude.” Castiel just smiled and got out of the car. He heard Dean mutter something about stubborn mules, but he didn’t care. 

Gage’s eyes were huge when they entered the shop. The front of the store held saddles and other horse related items while the back was western wear. One entire wall was nothing but boots. Castiel waved at the man behind the counter. He bought all of his supplies here, so they knew him. “Heya, Doc.”

“Good morning, Mr. Collins. I’m here with some friends to get this little man ready to ride.”

“Well, then…” The older man came out from behind the counter and nodded to Dean before kneeling down to eye level with Gage. “How old are you, Son?”

“Gage is deaf, Mr. Collins.” Castiel said quietly and waited for Dean to translate. Dean moved his hands and fingers rapidly and then Gage nodded and turned to the man and held out his five fingers. Mr. Collins grinned. He straightened up and held out his hand. Gage took it without hesitation. With some translation from Dean, soon Mr. Collins had Gage decked out in a hat and a pair of cowboy boots. Gage was animated and his hands were almost too quick to follow.

Dean insisted on paying for the boots, but Castiel paid for the hat. Together, the three of them got back into the Impala. The stable where Castiel kept his horses was only another ten miles down the road. Dean parked the car under a shady oak and Gage couldn’t wait to get out of the car. When he saw the pasture full of horses, he squealed and jumped up and down. He grabbed Castiel’s hand and pulled him towards the fence. Castiel lifted him onto the top rail and slowly spelled out ‘horse’. Gage nodded and signed slowly for Castiel. Not slowly enough, Castiel was frustrated that he couldn’t communicate. 

“He said, ‘Thank you for bringing me here, Mr. Cas.’ He’s pretty excited.” Dean had the video camera on his shoulder and an expensive looking SLR around his neck. 

“Then we should get to the really fun part,” Castiel said, leading Gage into the barn. Dean followed at a more sedate pace. Castiel lifted Gage and put him on a bale of hay while he got the lead ropes out of the tack room. 

Castiel led out Aubie first, a quarter horse gelding. Aubie would be Dean’s horse. He saddled the horse quickly while Gage watched in rapt attention. He led the horse outside and saw that Dean was filming them. He went back in and saddled River. River was a small Arabian. Gage would be riding her. The saddle he found in the tack room belonged to one of the other boarders, but he was friends with most of them and knew they wouldn’t mind him borrowing it. He saddled Angel last. Another mare, she was a large paint.

Dean and Gage stood by the fence while Castiel led the three horses to the corral. He thought they’d ride inside the fenced area first to get Gage used to being on a horse and then he’d take them on one of the trails. He glanced over and smiled. Dean was leaning on the fence, baseball cap pulled low over his eyes and Gage stood next to him. Kicking up the dust with his boots, he looked so adorable. He definitely wanted a picture.

“Dean, have you ever ridden?”

“A couple of times when I was in college. I’m a bit rusty.” Castiel handed Dean the reins.

“This is Aubie. He’s a gentle boy.” Dean eyed the horse balefully. He’d put the video camera back in the car, but still wore the other one. He mounted up and Aubie side stepped a few times. Dean grabbed a handful of mane. “Shhh,” Castiel whispered, holding the horses bridle. The horse quieted and stood still.

Next, he picked up Gage and sat him on River’s back. He smiled gleefully at his father and signed. Cas picked up on the words ‘horse’ and ‘Cas’. “What did he say?”

“He wants to know if we are friends because he loves your horses and wants you to be around forever.” Dean crossed his arms over the saddle horn and looked down at Castiel. “What should I tell him?”

“Forever is a long time,” Castiel said, turning away to mount Angel. He knew Dean was signing to Gage, but he didn’t want to know what Dean said.

***  
Dean wasn’t comfortable around animals, especially big animals, but he didn’t want Cas to think he was a pussy. He mounted the horse and almost let his fear show when the horse moved sideways. Cas was right there though and calmed the horse down.

He’d been filming Cas and Gage’s interaction and knew it would make some great video. Gage was taken with Cas and if he read Cas right, Cas really liked Gage. Even though Cas was still learning the basic letters of ASL, he had an easy manner around Gage. When he put his son on the dainty, little horse, Dean snapped a few pictures. And then Gage signed. {Daddy, Mr. Cas is a nice man. Will you be friends with him for always? I love his horses.}

Cas wasn’t giving anything away. Dean found himself liking the man more and more with each passing minute. He began moving his hands. {Daddy likes Mr. Cas a lot. Would it upset you if Mr. Cas was Daddy’s boyfriend?}

{Like kissing and stuff?} Gage looked at Cas with more interest. Cas was snapping a lead rope onto River’s bridle so he could lead the horse. 

“Are we ready?” Cas asked.

“Just a second,” Dean said, then he looked at Gage. {Yes. Kissing and stuff.}

Gage grinned. {Cas can be your boyfriend.}

{Hang on tight.} “Alright, Cas, we’re ready.” Cas clicked his tongue and his horse moved forward. Cas kept his eyes on Gage the entire time, but Gage seemed to be fine. Dean’s horse started walking without any encouragement from Dean. They walked around the corral a few times until Cas seemed satisfied that Gage wasn’t going to fall off and break an arm. Damn, his kid was fuckin’ cute with his hat and cowboy boots. 

Cas led them over to a gate and leaned down to unlatch it. Soon, they were on a narrow path though a stand of trees. Dean followed Gage’s horse, so he had all the time in the world to study Cas. He sat straight in the saddle, his dark hair curled at his neck, damp from the heat of the day. Sex with the man had been awesome. Sex…crap…now that Gage was with him for the next two weeks, sex would be out of the question. Unless they got creative. 

Occasionally, Gage would turn around and sign something with one hand, his other holding tightly to the reins, even though Cas was the one controlling the horse. Dean replied to all Gage’s questions about the trees and the horses and all the other things that excited a five year old.

Soon, they came around a bend and Dean realized they were back at the barn. Gage saw the barn and put two and two together. With a pout, he moved his hands in jerk motions. Dean winced. Gage was pissed. {No. Want to ride more. Don’t want to go home.}

{Gage, the horses are tired.} Dean wasn’t sure about that, but it sounded reasonable.

{Please, Daddy. More minutes. More minutes.}

“What’s wrong? He looks upset?” Cas asked, concern written all over his face.

“He doesn’t want to go home yet. I don’t think he wants to get off the horse.”

“Tell him that he can come back anytime he wants to.”

Dean chuckled. “You’ll be creating a monster, Cas.”

Dean finally got Gage calmed down enough so he didn’t throw a temper tantrum. And he found some barn kittens to play with while Dean helped Cas brush the horses and put them away. “So, why do you own three horses?”

“My niece, Claire, loves to ride and she brings her friends sometimes.” 

He looked over to see where his son was and when he saw that Gage was occupied with the kittens still, he grabbed Cas and pulled him close. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you all day.”

Cas’ forehead was resting against his. “We need to be careful around Gage.”

“Nope. Well, sort of. I told him you were my boyfriend.” Dean felt Cas stiffen and he let him go. “Or maybe I jumped the gun on that.”

Blue eyes stared intently at him. “Is that what you want, Dean?”

Dean licked his lips and patted the flank of the Arabian. “I think so…yeah. How do you feel about that?”

“You want this to be exclusive. We don’t see anyone else?”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “Isn’t that what boyfriend means?” Thoughts of the man he’d heard Meg and Cas talking about…Cole…came to mind. “Unless you want to see other people. In that case…”

“No. No. I don’t…there is no one else.”

“I guess it’s settled then.”

“Yes. I guess so.” Cas latched the stall door and went to see the kittens. 

“And that was the most awkward ‘do you want to go steady’ conversation ever,” Dean muttered under his breath. But hey, he had a boyfriend now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys, this will have to do you until Monday. I have family coming in over the weekend. Hold on to your panties. More smut and fluffiness coming.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is dating Dean Winchester all it's cracked up to be? Is Cas ready for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologize in advance. I wanted this to be a fluff piece, but a touch of angst is rearing its ugly head. As always, there will be a happy ending, but well Crowley threw a monkey wrench into my story...the bastard.

Castiel knelt next to Gage and picked up one of the kittens. He was trying to act nonchalant, but his conversation with Dean had made him crazy. Dean wanted to be his boyfriend. While the conversation seemed a bit like high school, the sentiment was sweet. Castiel wondered what being Dean Winchester’s boyfriend would entail. Obviously, his son would be a part of the equation. As he looked down at the small boy next to him, he realized how happy that made him.

After Dean buckled Gage into his booster seat, Castiel moved away to get into the passenger seat, but Dean caught his arm. “It’s going to be hard to get together over the next couple of weeks since I’ve got Gage, but I’ll try to work out something.”

“Dean, he’s your son. Don’t worry about me.”

“Yeah, but we just decided to do this thing…I just want you to know that I want to spend time with you…a lot of time.”

Castiel looked down at the car and noted that from their location, Gage could not see them. He leaned forward and kissed Dean. A closed mouth, gentle meeting of the lips…nothing more. “I can wait.”

During the ride back to Castiel’s, Dean held his hand on the seat between them. Yes…Castiel was happy.

Monday came around too soon for Castiel. He’d spent the previous evening by himself and while it was usual for him, since meeting Dean, he realized he didn’t like it anymore. 

Meg was already at the clinic when he let himself in. “Good morning, Meg. I trust you had a wonderful weekend.” He handed her a cup of coffee from the fancy coffee shop a few blocks away. She looked at him strangely. “You brought me coffee…from Jumping Java.”

“I did.” Castiel sat his own cup down and opened the bag of pastries, he’d bought. “I also brought you a chocolate croissant.”

“You’ve murdered someone and you need me to give you an alibi.” She was eyeing the bag with distrust.

“No. I don’t need an alibi. Can’t your partner bring you breakfast without having an ulterior motive?”

“Oh, my God. You got laid,” she squealed. “Who? Not Cole…no, you would have told me if he’d been in town…who?”

“Who, what?” Claire’s voice came from behind Castiel. He groaned, within minutes, his whole staff would be pestering him with questions. 

“Your Uncle Cas got laid.” 

Claire turned to Castiel wide eyed. “Please tell me it wasn’t Cole, because I’ve got ten dollars on you and…”

“You have bets regarding my sex life?” Castiel snapped incredulously. He knew his face showed his displeasure. He liked to keep his private life private, even from his staff and family most of the time.  
Meg waved him off. “Tell us who it was.”

“Morning, everyone,” Dean called out, entering the room. He had a travel mug in one hand and his camera dangling from his other. He made eye contact with Castiel and smiled. 

Claire did a little victory dance. “Oh, yeah…”

Castiel hung his head. “Did I miss something?” Dean asked, looking from Castiel to Meg to Claire.

“No.” Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled him from the room. He heard them giggling behind him. “Apparently, my niece bet money that you and I would…” He paused, seeking the right word.

Dean filled in the blank with a grin. “hook up, do the nasty, bump bellies…”

“Keep your voice down, Dean. I don’t want the entire staff to know we’re…together.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “Cas, you do realize that dating…” He pointed his finger at Castiel and then back at himself. “…means people get to see us together.”

“I know that, Dean. I just didn’t want it to become office gossip.” Suddenly, it hit Castiel and he leaned against the closed door to his office. “How is this going to effect the filming?”

Dean shrugged. “What do you mean?”

“Will our relationship come out in the filming? I don’t want this to morph into some sort of tell-all story of my private life, Dean.”

“Wow.” Dean ran his hand through his hair. “Is that what you think of me? I thought we were past that, Cas.”

Castiel could read the disappointment on Dean’s face and felt ashamed. Once again, he’d misjudged the man. “I’m sorry, Dean. I know you wouldn’t intentionally splash my private life on video for the world to see. I do know that…it’s just…”

“Cas, listen to me…you got to trust me.” 

Castiel nodded and touched Dean’s cheek. “I do. I really do.” Then it struck Castiel. “Where’s Gage?”

“Having breakfast with his Uncle Sammy. They’ll be here soon.” 

The next few hours were busy for the staff. Castiel saw patient after patient. He’d gotten so used to the camera and crew that he didn’t pay attention to them anymore. At one point, he walked past the reception desk and saw Gage sitting next to Claire. The teen was pointing to something on her computer monitor. On closer inspection, he saw a YouTube video with a girl about Claire’s age signing. Gage pointed to the screen and then took Claire’s hand and formed her fingers into a sign. When he turned to go back to work, he found Dean watching him. “Your niece has been a lifesaver. Hope you don’t mind that she’s keeping Gage busy.”

“Not at all.” Claire had always wanted siblings, but Luc and his wife never could conceive again. “Claire loves children.”

“I can tell.” Dean followed Castiel back to his office. The crew was waiting outside the operating room. Castiel was scheduled for a routine neuter on a cat in the next few minutes. Castiel pulled Dean inside his office and shut the door. He backed Dean up against the wall and kissed him. “What’s this all about, Cas? Not that I’m complaining…”

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you all day.” Castiel had to stop himself several times that morning from touching Dean. Keeping things professional during the work day was harder than he thought. His staff knew. He could tell by the looks they have him and each other. It seemed Dean’s crew knew too. He saw Charlie taking money from Ash a few hours after their appointments started. He refused to let it bother him. 

He’d finished the surgery and was about to step into Exam Room Three when Dean put a hand on his shoulder. “Charlie is going to keep filming. I’ve got to get back to the studio for a production meeting. I’m hoping to be back before you close, if not, I’ll see you at your place.”

They brushed lips without thinking and Charlie let out a soft, “Awww.” Castiel blushed and hurried into the exam room.

***  
On the way to the studio, Dean couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Castiel was nervous about the whole relationship thing. Dean vowed that he wouldn’t let the fact that they were seeing each other become a circus. 

When he parked, he got Gage out of his seat and together they walked into the offices of Perdition Pictures. He took the elevator to the third floor and opened the door to the conference room. Crowley was already there, with several other department heads. “Glad you could join us, Winchester.”

Dean didn’t rise to the bait. He wasn’t late. Crowley just liked to rattle people’s chains. “Hope you don’t mind, I have my kid the next couple of weeks. He won’t cause any problems.” He knew Crowley was aware of his situation and the producer just nodded. Dean took a seat with Gage in his lap and someone turned off the lights. The raw video began playing. Dean chimed in a few times to explain a shot. Crowley just watched silently. They sped up the video a few times and after an hour, the lights came back on. Crowley stood and began to pace.

“Winchester, what’s your gut instinct telling you? Should we continue? He is pretty to look at, but really stiff on camera.”

“The first week is always the toughest, you know that. Cas is doing better. I got some great footage on Saturday and this morning…hell, it was like we weren’t even there anymore. He’s going to be okay, Crowley.”

“Well, I trust your judgment. We’ll give it a go then.”

“And that’s why you pay me the big bucks,” Dean said smugly.

They went over a few more details. The head of the editing department was pleased with the amount of footage and assured Crowley that he could put together a forty minute pilot episode with what Dean had already given him.

Dean left with a good feeling. He stopped and got Gage a milkshake before heading back to the clinic. He’d make it just in time for Cas’ end of week staff meeting. That should be interesting to film.

When he pulled up, a large panel truck was blocking the front entrance. Dean parked and walked around it. Gage pointed. {Big truck.}

{Yes. Wonder what’s inside?}

{A new horse?}

{I don’t think they come in trucks like this, Kid-o.}

Two men in coveralls were exiting the building when Dean got to the door. They nodded to Dean and he exchanged greetings. He looked at the reception desk and could see Harry standing with Claire. “What’s going on?”

“The new X-ray machine just arrived. I think Uncle Cas is in love with it,” said Claire with a roll of her eyes. 

“Charlie and Garth are covering it,” Harry added.

Claire held out her arms for Gage and Dean lifted him over the counter. He headed down the hallway to the lab area. Meg and Cas were standing beside a big machine and Dean grinned when he saw how Cas was caressing it. “Claire said you were in love with this thing. Should I be jealous?” Dean could have kicked himself. Cas looked stricken and Meg laughed. He’d basically promised Cas that their relationship wouldn’t be an issue at the clinic and then he puts his foot in his mouth. 

Charlie must have picked up on it, because she pointed to the camera in her hand. “Don’t panic, I wasn’t filming.” 

Castiel looked marginally better. Dean would have to apologize when they had a moment alone. For now, he had to get set up to film the staff meeting. It wasn’t nearly as boring as most of the meetings Dean went to, in fact, there was a lot of laughter from Cas’ staff. Dean thought it was nice that Cas’ staff was so close. Almost like a family. 

As the clinic cleared out, Dean and his crew met in the parking lot. He told them about the few issues from the editing staff and they discussed correcting them. Then he told them to go home and he’d see them in the morning. Gage was playing on the floor in the back room. There was a litter of puppies and someone had made a makeshift pen out of boxes. His son was in the middle, laughing and petting the five wiggling animals. 

He found Cas in his office finishing up some notes. He looked up when Dean appeared at his door. “Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, about this afternoon…I’m sorry if I embarrassed you.”

“No, I’m the one that should apologize, Dean.” He put down his pen and leaned back in his chair. “The last thing I want is for you to think I’m ashamed of our relationship. These people are my friends and family…your friends…if we can’t be ourselves in front of them…well, anyway…”

“I think we have everyone’s blessing, Cas.”

“Yes, I do believe you’re right.”

“Want to come to my house tonight. We can order pizza and hang out.”

“What about the filming?” Cas asked with a nod towards the camera in Dean’s hand.

“Fuck it. I’m giving you a night off.”

Cas lifted the corner of his mouth in one of those half smiles that Dean secretly loved. Dean gave Cas his address and left with Gage. Cas and Meg had to go over some business and Cas told him he’d be leaving in the next fifteen minutes or so.

At home, he took the video card out of the camera and did a quick upload while he waited for Cas. Gage was excited that Cas was coming over for pizza and he stood next to Dean’s desk.

{Mr. Cas is your boyfriend.}

{Yes. That’s right.}

{Does he like pepperoni?}

{We’ll have to ask him when he gets here.}

{Can I have Coke instead of milk?}

The questions kept coming and Dean got distracted by answering them. He hit the send button without double checking the content list.

***  
Tuesday morning, Crowley got a call from one of the editors. “Sir, you may want to come down and see this.”

“What is it? I’m kind of busy at the moment,” Crowley said, trying to make sense of the spreadsheet he’d gotten from his accountant.

“Winchester uploaded a few video files last night and there was one dated Sunday, but marked personal. It wasn’t taken at Novak’s house or the clinic. It looked like some sort of ranch or something. Novak is in the shots with a little boy and I can hear Winchester’s voice, but I can’t make out what to do with it.”

Crowley stared at the phone for a minute and then spoke. “I’ll be right down.”

He sat and watched the video. It was Winchester’s son and Novak. Winchester was behind the lens, he could hear his voice. They were around a bunch of horses. Dean’s kid was cute, Crowley would give him that. He looked at the name of the file again. Personal. So, Winchester was spending time with Novak on his day off…with his kid. Very interesting. He knew the cinematographer’s sexual tastes ran to both men and women. Anyone who followed Hollywood gossip read about the divorce between Winchester and Anna Milton. She’d basically accused him of fucking around with various men while they were married. It created quite a scandal for a few days, until another scandal took its place.

He got back to his office and hit the intercom. “Get me Gordon Walker on the phone.”

“Yes, Sir.”

***  
Dean stared at his phone and frowned. “Bad news?” Castiel asked.

“Sort of. Crowley needs Charlie to work with the editors, so he’s sending a replacement starting tomorrow.” 

Castiel took another bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Dean sat his phone down and frowned. “Dude, you eat PBJs every single day, don’t you get tired of it?” Dean’s lunch consisted of two burgers, an order of fries and a soft drink. Gage sat on the carpeted floor next to Castiel eating chicken nuggets.

“I use a variety of jellies, today is raspberry and it’s not all peanut butter. Yesterday, I used cashew butter.”

Dean took an incredibly large bite of his burger and still with his mouth full, he said, “Whath does eck bound meh?”

“Egg bound means that the reptile cannot pass the egg through their canal, so in severe cases, we have to do surgery.” Dean was talking about the patient Castiel had right before lunch. Mamado was a four foot long Iguana, who was scheduled for surgery as soon as Castiel finished eating. “What is really fascinating is that I understood you, even though you resemble a hamster at the moment.”

Swallowing, Dean smirked. “Yeah, well, you weren't saying that last night.” 

No, last night, Castiel was saying something completely different. They’d eaten a pepperoni pizza because that was Gage’s favorite and Castiel watched father and son play a video game. Once Dean put Gage to bed, they’d made out on the couch. There was a lot of kissing and touching, but they’d managed to keep their clothes on…barely…and only because Castiel was nervous about Gage walking in on them. He was halfway home before his cock softened enough to where it wasn’t painful inside his jeans.

“Last night, my mind was on sex and how bad I wanted you naked. Today, I’m focused more on egg bound iguanas.”

“Second place to a lizard. I’m kind of insulted, Cas.” 

“I will make it up to you later,” Castiel promised, tossing his paper towel into the trashcan next to his desk. He tapped Gage on the shoulder and signed, {Gage, would you like to see a lizard?}

{Yes. Is it sick?} Castiel looked at Dean. “Did he ask if it was sick?”

“Yeah. Have you been practicing?”

Castiel nodded and signed, {Yes.}

{Are you going to make it feel better?} The boy crawled into his lap and Castiel automatically wrapped his arms around the boy.

“He asked if you were going to make it feel better,” Dean translated. 

{Yes, I’m going to try.} He was still very slow at signing and at this point, could only spell out the words. Gage was patient with him though.

Castiel took Gage to the operating room where Ash was sedating the big lizard. “Dean, please tell him that she is only sleeping.”

Dean signed to his son and Castiel watched the boy reply. Then Castiel picked up Gage and showed him the lizard. “Tell him that he can gently touch her.”

Again, Dean talked to his son using the intricate language that Castiel was learning to find beautiful. The small hand reached out and touched the lizard’s skin. He looked at Castiel with a huge grin and his hands moved rapidly.

“He says it feels funny.”

Claire and Charlie came in, followed by Garth. “I guess it’s time for you to get to work, huh, Cas."

Claire held out her hand and Castiel put the boy down. He latched onto his niece’s hand and she took him from the room. Dean shouldered his camera and Charlie adjusted the lighting. Garth stood off to the side and held the boom mic. Castiel waited until everyone was ready before make the small incision. He located the solidified egg and placed it into a basin before putting in five small sutures. The entire time, he told his listening audience exactly what he was doing. Recently, he’d discovered that if he thought of the camera as a student, it helped his nerves. 

That night, he found himself hosting dinner for Dean and Gage. Gage spent most of the time out in the backyard with Misha. Castiel cooked meatloaf and made garlic mashed potatoes. He was pleased when Gage cleaned his plate. After they finished eating, they pushed their plates aside and Dean, with Gage’s help, taught Castiel more words in ASL. While he knew the alphabet, the different gestures used for common words was a bit more confusing. He would hold up his fork and Gage would sign the word. When he repeated the gesture, Gage would clap and laugh. Occasionally, he would meet Dean’s eyes and they seemed to sparkle and the man’s smile was breathtaking.

Dean and Gage were pulling out of the driveway when Castiel’s phone rang. “Hello, Luc.”

“Claire says you’re dating the cameraman. Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“I’m fine, Luc. Thanks for asking,” Castiel said sarcastically. “For the record, he’s not just a cameraman. Dean is a cinematographer. 

“Yeah, whatever. Claire tells me he’s better looking than Cole, but looks aren’t everything. I just don’t want you taken advantage of.”

“Well, he is better looking than Cole, I suppose. And if you remember correctly, I’m forty, Luc. I may be your younger brother, but I’m not in high school anymore. Dean is a good man and I trust him.”

“Alright. Point taken. She says he has a kid. A deaf kid. Kids are a lot of responsibility, especially ones with special needs. Are you prepared for that?”

“Luc, I’m changing the subject now. Are you and my beautiful sister-in-law still coming over for dinner on Sunday?”

“Yes, of course, we’re coming.”

They talked for a few more minutes and Castiel was relieved that Dean’s name didn’t come up again. Luc’s big brother speeches irritated him. Then again, he’d warned Castiel about getting involved with someone who traveled eight months out of the year too. Luc never was Cole’s biggest fan. 

The rest of the week went by fast. He didn’t like Dean’s new assistant. Gordon Walker had a way of staring at him that left him feeling unclean. Dean griped about him too. It seemed like he was always sneaking around corners. Charlie gave them privacy when they were in Castiel’s office. Gordon was not as considerate. He’d actually insisted on coming to Castiel’s home to help Dean film. He’d told Dean that the editors had complained about the lack of good lighting during the segments at the house. 

With Gordon there, the night took on an air of work instead of fun. Dean and Gage usually ate dinner with him, but with the other man there, Dean filmed and ate standing at the counter. Gage had to sit at the other end of the table so he wouldn’t be in the frame. When Dean sent Gordon out to the car with their equipment, he’d promised Castiel that he’d talk to the editors about it. They shared a quick kiss before Gordon was back.

Dean did call him on his way home though.

“I really wanted to touch you.”

“Me too,” Castiel whispered into the phone. Saturday seemed like a lifetime ago. He wanted Dean in his bed again.

“Look, I know it’s kind of quick in our ‘thing’ to be asking this, but I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and Gage to Pasadena on Saturday.”

“Pasadena?” 

“To my parents’ house…it’s okay…I don’t want you to feel…fuck…”

“I would like that, Dean.” Okay, so maybe it was a lie. Meeting parents? He’d never met Cole’s parents and with his being deceased, it was never an issue. 

“Great. My mom is a great cook. Dad is…well…he’s kind of crusty, but a good man. I’ll go over the details with you tomorrow.”

“Details? It’s just dinner, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, sure,” Dean hedged and Castiel felt a sense of trepidation. There was something he wasn’t telling Castiel. 

“While we are on the subject, my brother and his wife are coming over for dinner on Sunday evening. Would you and Gage like to come?”

“Is this Claire’s parents?”

“Yes, Luc and Eve.”

“Are you sure you want us there?”

“I wouldn’t have asked otherwise.” 

“Okay, so we officially have weekend plans. See, this dating thing is a walk in the park.”

“I’m withholding judgment until after the weekend,” Castiel said dryly and loved it when he heard Dean’s chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The person that usually reads and edits my stuff before I post it, is taking some well deserved personal time. So, you will probably find a few typos. Please point them out to me and I'll fix them. I try to read over a chapter at least twice before posting, but mistakes still happen.
> 
> XOX


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas meets the parents...followed by smut.

Saturday started off fairly rocky. Gage had a meltdown somewhere between breakfast and being told to brush his teeth. It took forever to calm him down enough to get him dressed. His face was still tear-stained when they stopped by Cas’ house to pick him up.

Of course, Cas noticed and got in the backseat to sit with his son instead of by Dean where he belonged. During the hour drive to his parents’ house, Dean kept glancing in the rearview mirror. Cas and Gage were having quite the conversation. He couldn’t catch any of it because he needed to keep his eyes on the road.

Sam’s car was already in the driveway and Dean parked the Impala right behind it. He got out and Cas was already unbuckling Gage. Dean got his son’s attention.

{Are you feeling better now?}

{Yes.}

Dean knew Gage was just cranky because he didn’t get enough sleep the night before, he’d been too keyed up about the visit to see his grandparents. He tried not to react to Gage’s temper tantrums. The child psychologist that Anna took him to said it was normal due to his disability. Dean could relate. Knowing his son could not hear the world around him broke his heart. {I love you, Gage}

{I love you too, Daddy. Mr. Cas says that I’m smart.} Dean looked up at Cas, who was watching the conversation and trying to follow along.

{Mr. Cas is right. Now, let’s hurry and go see Grandmama.} He lifted Gage out of his seat and put him on the ground. He ran towards the front door. He’d made it to the porch when the door opened and Dean’s parents stepped out. John Winchester scooped Gage up and swung him in the air. Dean smiled when his son squealed. 

Dean took Cas’ hand and walked up the stone path. His mother welcomed them with a soft smile. She hugged Dean and then turned to Cas.

“Mom, Dad, this is Cas…Castiel Novak. Cas, this is my mom and dad, John and Mary Winchester.”

“It is so nice to meet you, Cas.” Mary took Cas’ hand in hers. John sat Gage down and the boy disappeared into the house. He held out his hand and Dean made eye contact with his mother when John deliberately held out his right hand, so Cas would have to drop Dean’s hand to shake. His mother gave a slight shrug. 

“Mary tells me that you are a veterinarian,” John said, releasing Cas hand.

“Yes, Sir.”

“And Dean’s filming a reality show about your practice?”

“It’s not a reality show, Dad. It’s a docu-drama,” Dean said, putting his hand in the small of Cas’ back. He wasn’t going to let his dad put Cas on the spot. 

“Well, let’s not just stand out here. Come on in, boys.” Mary skillfully defused the tense situation. When his parents turned to go inside, Cas looked at him questioningly.  
Dean mouthed the words, ‘Don’t worry about it.’

Dean led Cas through the front hall into the large den. Sam and Jess were on the floor with Gage. His son was building a tower made from Legos. They had been Dean’s when he was little, then Sam’s and now Gage’s. Over the years, the collection had grown until now it filled a large plastic bin.

Sam and Jess stood up. Sam smiled at Cas and held out his hand. “Cas, good to see you again. How’s the show coming along?”

“You’ll have to ask Dean. I’m still not sure what’s going on.” Sam and Dean laughed.

“He’s doing great. Cas, this pretty lady is my sister-in-law, Jess.”

After all the introductions were out of the way, John asked Dean to step out into the garage to look at the motor of his truck. Dean knew it for what it was. He was going to get grilled about Cas. He threw an apologetic look to Cas and then followed his dad out.

John Winchester’s garage was neat as a pin. One wall held his workbench and all of his tools. One side of the garage held John’s F150 and his mom’s Volkswagen Jetta was on the other. “You know I’m not one of those homophobic assholes, but I’ve got to ask you, son…are you sure about this? After all the shit that Anna caused, if she finds out you’re seeing a man, she just might try taking you back to court regarding your visitation.”

“I can handle Anna, Dad. I like Cas and I want to see where it goes. He’s great with Gage and Gage is okay with the whole dating thing.”

“Dean, he’s only five…”

“Yeah, and he knows that Cas makes me happy. Just…please…give Cas a chance.”

John put his hand on Dean’s shoulder and squeezed. “If I don’t, your mom promised to cut off my balls and use them as earrings.”

Dean laughed. Together, they went back inside. Cas was in the kitchen with Mary when they walked in. He had his sleeves rolled up and was dicing potatoes. “Cas is a great cook, Mom.”

“We’ve been talking about recipes. It’s nice to have someone around that can cook.” She patted Cas’ arm. “I gave up hope on Dean and Sam a long time ago. I taught them the basics, but they don’t have the passion in the kitchen.”

“My passions lie elsewhere,” Dean said with a comically leer that had Mary shooing him out of the kitchen. 

***  
To say that Castiel was nervous about meeting Dean’s parents was an understatement. Already tense, seeing Gage’s eyes, puffy from crying, didn’t help Castiel’s nerves. He chose to sit in the back and for most of the drive, he conversed as best as he could with the little boy. Gage was patient with him and sometimes would take Castiel’s hand and move the fingers in a different way. Grinning when Castiel got the sign correct.

{Why were you crying?}

{Daddy says it’s because I’m tired.}

{What do you say?} The child shrugged. {Gage, you can talk to me.}

{I want to hear music. Daddy loves music. I can feel the…} He pounded his palm on his thigh a few times.

{Vibration?} Gage nodded. Castiel felt a pang of rage at the child’s deafness. Why did things happen to small children? It wasn’t right…wasn’t fair.

Castiel steered them towards other topics. The horses, his school, Castiel’s patients. Gage was so bright and Castiel told him so. {Do you love my daddy?}

It wasn’t a question he was expecting. He decided to answer truthfully. {I don’t know. I like being with him.}

{He thinks you are a good boyfriend.} Castiel looked at the back of Dean’s head and smiled.

Dean’s parents seemed like nice people. John was standoffish at first and Castiel worried he might have a problem with his son dating another man, but as the day progressed, he realized it was more about not wanting his son hurt. Mary had mentioned a few things in the kitchen about Dean’s ex and the scandal she tried to cause. Thankfully, Dean had his family and friends around him during that time and like most Hollywood gossip, it was replaced by something else within days. 

After dinner, Gage curled up on Castiel’s lap and signed that he was tired. {Go to sleep, little man. I’ve got you.} When he looked up, Mary was staring at him, a warm look on her face. When Dean, Sam and John came up from the basement where they’d gone to see John’s new pool table, Gage was asleep.

“Let me take him into the guestroom for his nap,” Dean said, reaching for his son. 

Castiel shook his head. Having the small body in his arms seemed to ground him. “He’s fine, Dean.” Dean shrugged and sat down beside him. They talked well into the afternoon until finally Sam and Jess stood up to go.

“Yeah, we need to get going too,” Dean murmured to Castiel. He stood and this time, Castiel let him take Gage. Dean kissed Gage and roused him from his nap. {Wake up, Sleepyhead. Kiss everyone goodbye.} Gage rubbed his eyes and yawned, but once he was on his feet, he raced to his grandmother. She held him and drew signs on his palm. Castiel recognized it as ‘I love you’.

They were on the Santa Ana Freeway when Dean lifted their clasped hands and kissed Castiel’s knuckles. “Well, you survived ‘meet the parents’. What did you think?”

“Your parents are very nice, Dean. I really enjoyed Sam and Jess as well.”

“Mom really likes you. It took Dad a few minutes to warm up, but he told me that you seem like a good kid.”

“Kid?” Castiel laughed. “I haven’t been called that in a very long time.”

“Dad calls anyone under the age of fifty a kid.”

They talked about anything and everything until Dean pulled up to Castiel’s house. It saddened Castiel that their day was over. He turned to kiss Dean goodbye, but hesitated when he saw Gage looking at him from the backseat. Dean took control with a hand behind his neck. He pulled Castiel to him and kissed him. Foreheads touching, Dean whispered, “I don’t want to leave.”

“Then stay.” He knew as soon as the words left his mouth that it was selfish. Dean had Gage to consider.

Dean groaned. “Don’t make this any harder than it already is, Cas.”

Castiel pulled back and nodded. “Go home, get some sleep…I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon.”

He was out of the car when Dean called his name. He leaned down to look in at Dean. He was chewing on his thumbnail. “What is it, Dean?”

“Pack a bag…come spend the night.”

Castiel closed his eyes. “Please don’t tempt me…”

“Seriously. Pack a fucking bag. Gage goes to bed early. Damn it, Cas…I need you.” Dean’s eyes implored him. 

“I can’t leave Misha overnight, Dean.”

“Bring the damn dog, Cas.” Dean’s expression was one of desperation. How could Castiel turn him down when he was feeling the same need? 

“Give me ten minutes.” Castiel turned and ran up the porch steps. He threw things into a bag. In the kitchen, he grabbed Misha’s food and water bowls. Eight minutes later, he stared at the pile of stuff. Had he forgotten anything? It would take two trips. He grabbed Misha’s crate and the dog and headed out.

“I cannot believe we are doing this,” Castiel muttered from the passenger seat. Gage was delighted that Misha and Castiel were coming for a sleepover. Castiel felt guilty and sneaky, like he was involved in planning a bank heist. Dean…well, Dean was just giggling nervously.

Once they were at Dean’s, Castiel looked around while Dean got Gage into the bathtub. Dean’s house was very…nice. Castiel had to keep picking Misha off the furniture. Everything was just so…perfect. That is until he got to Dean’s office…or was it a film studio? There was more computer equipment than most office supply stores had in stock. Why did he need so many monitors? Paper and notebooks were scattered on the floor and every other flat surface in the room. A large metal bookcase held an assortment of cameras, both video and still.

A flash of movement out of the corner of his eye made him look into the hallway. A very naked Gage was streaking up and down, giggling as Dean ran after him with a towel. Wet footprints left a trail on the wood floor. He was passing Castiel again when Dean shouted. “Catch him.”

Castiel bent down and snagged the slippery child. Dean ran up and wrapped a towel around him. “This reminds me of the time a chicken got loose in the clinic. Does this happen often?”

“The kid loves to be naked,” Dean said, taking the squirming child into another bedroom. Dean finally got Gage settled into his bed and Castiel watched from the doorway as Dean signed a story the child. He enjoyed watching the two interact. When Dean kissed the boy goodnight, he signed something to Dean and pointed to Castiel. “Cas, he wants a goodnight kiss from you too.”

“Oh…I…” Castiel was at a loss until Dean came towards him. 

He took his hand and pulled him to the bedside. “He really likes you, Cas.”

Castiel sat on the edge of the bed and planted a soft kiss to Gage’s forehead. He signed. {I like you too, Gage. Sweet dreams.}

{Goodnight, Mr. Cas.}

Side by side, the two men went back into the living room. Misha was curled up on the white couch. Who had white couches anyway? Castiel jogged over and snatched the dog off the sofa. “No, Misha. Sorry, he’s used to being allowed on the furniture at home.”

“He can get on the furniture, Cas.” Dean said, sprawling out on the couch after tossing a few throw pillows aside. “It’s not like he sheds.”

“Dean, your house is very…” Castiel paused, searching for the word to describe the house without insulting Dean.

“Cold? Pretentious? Don’t worry about insulting me, Cas. Jess thought she was doing me a favor by decorating the house for me once I divorced Anna.” He looked around and shrugged. “It’s tasteful, I suppose, but I don’t spend a lot of time here. When I am here, I’m in the office or my bedroom.”

“It does look very…put together,” Castiel finally said. Dean snorted and grabbed Castiel’s hand, pulling him down next to him. 

“The housekeeper keeps it that way. Hell, I can’t even remember the last time I was in this room.” Castiel looked at the huge TV mounted on the wall above the fireplace. A fireplace that had never even seen a fire by the looks of things.

Dean shifted and pulled Castiel closer. Dean’s mouth found his and Castiel forgot everything else. Castiel leaned closer, melding their bodies together. The kiss deepened. In the blink of an eye it went from anticipation to challenging. Dean moved his head and their noses brushed. He traced the curve of Castiel’s mouth with his tongue.

***  
Dean fisted the front of Cas’ shirt and held on. Being around Cas and not able to touch him like this had driven him to the point of insanity. His kiss turned greedy, his teeth taking Cas’ lower lip and dragging over it. The other man moaned into his mouth and the sound went straight to Dean’s dick. He pulled Cas onto his lap, the man’s strong thighs straddling Dean’s hips. Soon they were rutting against each other like a pair of horny teenagers. “Cas…” 

Cas gripped Dean’s hair and roughly pushed his head back, sucking and biting at Dean’s exposed neck.  
If Dean didn’t free his cock soon, he thought he’d do permanent damage. He growled and shoved Cas backwards so that he was lying on his back. Throw pillows falling to the floor. He hated those pillows. “Missed touching you.”

He was tangled in the memory of their first and only time. It had been too long. He shoved Cas’ shirt up and his hands reached for and found Cas’ nipples. Cas whimpered and arched his back. The man was driving him crazy. “Fuck.” He withdrew his hands and took a few ragged breaths. “Bedroom.”

Dean hauled Cas to his feet. Halfway down the hall, Cas grabbed the waistband of Dean’s jeans and stopped his forward motion. He pulled him into his arms, his chest to Dean’s back. His teeth on the back of Dean’s neck. Dean gasped as a wave of pleasure and pain hit him. “I want you, Dean…I want you inside me…I want to ride you…”

The combination of Cas’ gravelly sex voice and the man’s hand skimming roughly over his bulging jeans nearly made him cream his pants. The sound he made was feral…he lunged from Cas, but not before grabbing his hand. The next sixty seconds was spent undressing…Dean tried to take Cas’ shirt off, but his fingers forgot out to work the buttons. Frustrated, Cas brushed his hands away and made short work of them. 

Chests heaving, both stood naked and hard. Dean ran his eyes up and down Cas’ body. He stroked his cock, lust blocking out rational thought. Cas seemed to be thinking for both of them because he turned and shut the door, the sound of the lock sliding home was loud to Dean’s ears. Then they were in each other’s arms again, mouths pressed together, hands bruising, fingernails clawing. Dean bounced as he was thrown backwards onto the bed. He was fumbling for the drawer when Cas landed on him. His last coherent thought before Cas snatched the lube out of his hand…where was his shy lover?

Dean was aware that Cas was prepping himself…he muttered that it was his job, but Cas shut him up with a bit to his left nipple. The sight of Cas ripping open the condom with his teeth made Dean’s hips thrust up involuntarily. He made short work of rolling it onto Dean’s shaft and slicking him with lube. Then he was sinking down on Dean’s cock and Dean couldn’t breathe. 

The man was riding him like a fucking racehorse. His hands were splayed over Dean’s chest. “Fuck, Cas…you got to slow…fuck…”

There was no way he was going to come without getting Cas off first. He wrapped his hand around Cas’ cock and tugged at it. Now was not the time for an easy handjob. Cas seemed to like it rough. Cas stiffened and his rhythm faltered. Dean drove up into him again and again. “God…Dean…” Dean felt the splash of Cas’ cum on his belly and chest. His cock felt like it was in a vice…another thrust…once more…Dean grunted as he pumped his load into Cas’ willing body.

Dean wasn’t sure if he passed out or just fell asleep, but when he woke, Cas was washing him with a warm cloth. “Back in the land of the living, I see.”

“I think you broke me,” Dean said, stretching so that his back popped. “That was fuckin’ awesome.”

“It was.” Cas threw the washcloth towards the bathroom. It missed the doorway and hit the wall next to it. “Shit.”

“We need to work on your throwing arm, Babe.” Dean’s laughter was soon muffled by the pillow that Cas was smothering him with. 

Much later, Dean lay in the dark, listening to Cas’ soft snores. He was curled on his side facing away from Dean. Dean could see the curve of his hips in the moonlight coming into the window. When had Cas come to mean so much to him? Carefully, Dean set his alarm. He wanted to be awake and dressed before Gage woke.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Dean to meet Cas' family.

Castiel woke knowing instinctively he wasn’t in his own bed. Then he remembered. The other side of the bed was empty. It was still dark, but according to Dean’s alarm clock, it was just after five. He stood up and felt around for his clothes. Dressing in the dark was not an easy task, but Castiel managed. He followed the smell of coffee to Dean’s kitchen. 

Dean, wearing only a pair of worn jeans, looked up when he entered. Castiel couldn’t wrap his head around what he was seeing. It was too early and before caffeine. “What is that?” He pointed to the plate Dean was holding about five inches from his face.

“Frozen waffles and syrup,” Dean said, before shoveling another large forkful into his mouth. “I waf stharving.”

“Apparently. It is the ass crack of dawn, Dean.” Castiel moved towards the coffeemaker. He thanked God and all that was holy Dean didn’t have one of those one cup things. “Mugs?”

Dean nodded his head towards the cabinet directly above it. He swallowed what was in his mouth. “Sugar is in there too and there’s milk in the fridge. Are you a morning person or a night person? I’m more of a morning person. I wasn’t always this way…in high school, fuck, Mom couldn’t get me out of bed. She had to send in Dad. Once, he dumped a big glass of ice water on me. You want a waffle?” 

Castiel stared, coffee poised just below his mouth. He blinked at Dean. “Dean, how much coffee have you had?”

“This is just my third cup…why?” Castiel looked at the waffle. It was swimming in syrup. Between the sugar and the caffeine, Dean was actually humming with energy.

“Just curious,” Castiel smirked, knowing the mug covered it. 

“Gage doesn’t usually get up until about seven. You have time for a shower. What time do we need to be at your house again? If you don’t like waffles, I could make some eggs. I think I have eggs.” He quickly moved to the refrigerator and opened the door. 

Castiel pushed the door shut. “I’m fine, Dean. Dinner isn’t until six. I thought that you could take me home once Gage wakes up. That way, you’ll have most of the day to spend with him.”

A whine made Castiel turn and he went over to the crate where Misha was peering back out at him. “Is your back yard fenced?”

“Yeah.” Castiel unlatched the crate and picked up the dog. The backdoor in the kitchen led to a small yard. There was a postage stamp sized bit of grass, the rest was concrete and wooden decks in different levels. Castiel put the dog down and walked to the fence. The view was amazing. From Dean’s house, you could see the Hollywood Hills in the distance. While Misha sniffed around, Castiel noted the array of patio furniture, most with colorful cushions and…more throw pillows. “I don’t think I’ve been out here since I closed on the house,” Dean said from the doorway.

Castiel looked at him quizzically. “Dean, why did you buy this house?”

Dean shrugged and picked up the heavy ceramic planter on one of the tables, studying it like he couldn’t imagine where it had come from. “The realtor told me it was a good deal and it was close to the studio and to Anna’s house.”

His expression must have said it all, because Dean sat the planter back down and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I was in a bad place. I let some realtor pick out my house. Then I let Jess decorate it for me. I really didn’t care what it looked like.”

Castiel stepped closer and placed his hands on Dean’s hips. “It is a beautiful house, Dean.”

“See, that’s just it, Cas. It’s a house, not a home. You have a home. It’s warm and…and I felt comfortable there from the moment I walked in.”

“You can make this a home.”

“Maybe I haven’t been ready for a home…” Dean kissed Castiel, his tongue running along Castiel’s lower lip until he opened for him. He tasted of coffee and maple syrup. The kiss deepened and Castiel wanted more. Dean’s bare back under his hands was warm to his touch. When he was with Dean like this, the world disappeared. 

***  
Dean purposefully didn’t comment on Cas’ statement about Dean taking him home. Maybe he was being selfish, but he didn’t want Cas to leave yet. The talk about his house gave him thoughts he didn’t need to be having about a man he’d only known a month…only been involved with for a little over a week. 

The house had been Sam’s idea. He was all set to rent a place until he could get his life back on track after the divorce. He didn’t care about losing Anna, but losing his daily interaction with Gage ripped a hole in his heart. Sam insisted that buying a house was a good investment. Dean just went through the motions, but now, he was looking at things differently. What would it be like to have a place like Cas’. The backyard meant to be played in, a warm and inviting kitchen, a living room with a comfortable couch and no fucking throw pillows.

He was buzzing off caffeine and the sugary breakfast probably wasn’t helping. Feeling Cas’ hands on his back, being in his arms…Cas’ lips on his… He was hard already and wanted nothing more than to take Cas back to bed. To push in his hot, tight body again. Cas would still be loose…he could ease in…

“Dean…Dean…” Cas’ voice broke through his fantasy. Dean opened his eyes. “You okay?” Cas was looking at him strangely.

“Yeah, just…uhm…” Hell, he may as well admit it. “I was thinking about a repeat of last night.”

“It would not be recommended,” Cas said, taking a step back.

Dean frowned. “Why not?” Was Cas having second thoughts? A wave of panic hit him in the solar plexus. And the words may have come out sharper than he’d intended. Cas tilted his head at Dean’s tone.

“Because your son is standing at the door.” Oh…oh, fuck. Cas just meant right now…not long term. Relief flooded through him. “Dean, what did you think I meant?”

“It was stupid. Too stupid to even repeat.” He turned and sure enough, Gage was at the door, his face pressed against the glass. He smiled and signed, {Morning, Gage. Do you want a waffle?}

{Yes. Can I come outside?}

{Sure.} Gage opened the door and Misha ran up to him. He bent to hug the dog’s neck and the two of them ran to the patch of grass. “I should have bought a place that was more kid friendly.”

“Like you said, you were in a bad place,” Cas said, taking Dean’s hand firmly in his. They both watched the boy in his red fire engine pajamas race around the small patch of lawn with the equally excited dog.

Eventually, Dean ran out of excuses to lengthen the time Cas was there. He dragged his feet getting Gage ready. He took his time with his shower, a shower he desperately wanted Cas to be involved in. With a huff, he led them out to the Impala. Cas seemed to understand because when they pulled up to Cas’ house, he took Dean’s hand, looked him in the eye and murmured, “Dean, we will see each other tonight. I’m not going anywhere.”

Then the man opened the back door and kissed Gage and signed, {I will see you later, Gage.} Dean was falling fast…he was going kicking and screaming, but it was quick.

He stopped at one of the city parks on the way home and pushed Gage on the swings and the merry-go-round. After that, they went to the store for essentials. Beer, milk and cereal.

At home, father and son played a board game and then a video game created for the deaf. When Gage laid down for his nap, Dean went into his office. He called Charlie, not because of anything work related, but because he missed her. He filled her in on how things were going with Cas.

“You really like him, huh?”

“Yeah, Charlie. He’s so good with Gage and…and that’s something to think about…you know?”

Her voice got softer. “You’re falling for him, aren’t you?”

“Maybe.” Dean’s fingers clicked his mouse and he opened his emails. He got rid of the spam and would read the others once he got off the phone. Not one to like talking about feelings, Dean changed the subject. “How’s the footage for the show coming?”

“Crowley has me working on some other stuff. I haven’t seen any of it?”

“What? Crowley told me he pulled you to help with it. I thought that’s why we got Walker.”

“Nope…not sure what’s going on. I have heard that the pilot episode is done and the air date will be August 17th. They’ve got it on the fast track.”

Dean looked up at the calendar on his wall. “Shit, that’s a week from Monday. Crowley must have greased some palms.”

“Who knows? I hope it works out. Cas is a nice guy and I know the clinic could use the money.”

Once Gage was up, he fixed them a snack. He was itching to call Cas, but decided he was not a teenage girl and a few hours without hearing Cas’ voice was not going to kill him. Dean stayed busy helping Gage with his reading. Even at five, he was reading at a first grade level and Dean was proud of him.

As he was getting ready, he wondered what Cas’ brother would be like. Claire seemed like a nice kid, hopefully he wouldn’t be a dick.

***  
Castiel was nervous about Dean meeting his brother. Luc was every inch the protective brother and he’d probably grill Dean about everything from his job to the brand of toothpaste he used. He only hoped that Eve could rein in her husband.

The lasagna was in the oven, the salad was made and the garlic bread was ready to go into the oven as soon as everyone arrived. He took one more look at the table and smiled. While at the store, he saw a plastic plate and cup set with monkeys emblazoned on them. He couldn’t resist buying it. 

He grinned when he heard the rumble of the Impala’s engine. He looked up at the clock. Leave it to Dean to be thirty minutes early. Misha stood at the door barking and dancing on his hind legs. When he opened the door, Misha shot out and raced to the car. Dean was already out and he picked up the dog and ruffled the hair on the top of his head before putting him back on the ground. 

Castiel’s gaze ran down the length of Dean’s body, from his broad shoulders to his slightly bowed legs. A twinge of arousal gave him pause. How could the mere sight of the man make him feel that way? Released from the confines of the car, Gage chased Misha around the front yard, giggling happily. Dean looked up and locked eyes with him. He saw the flash of desire and knew he wasn’t the only one having lustful thoughts. Dean’s jeans were sinfully tight and the merlot colored shirt was tailored to his body. When he got closer, Castiel could smell Dean’s aftershave. It was an enticing mix of forest and leather. Dean pressed against him. He closed his eyes when Dean’s mouth found his. It was a brief kiss, rated G for Gage.

Castiel whistled for Misha and the dog came running. His plan worked because Gage followed the dog. Inside, Gage found Misha’s toy box and sat on the rug to play with the dog. Dean followed Castiel into the kitchen. “Damn, Babe, it smells freakin’ amazing.”

“Hopefully, it will taste as good as it smells,” Castiel said, opening the fridge to hand Dean a beer. Castiel looked into the living room to make sure Gage was still occupied and pulled Dean into his arms. “I can’t seem to keep my hands off you.”

Their kiss was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Loudly. Castiel groaned and pulled away. Luc and Eve stood in the door of the kitchen. Luc held a bottle of Castiel’s favorite wine. Eve was smiling, but his brother’s lips were a straight line. “Sorry to interrupt.” Castiel knew his brother wasn’t sorry at all.

“Luc, Eve, this is Dean. Dean, this beautiful woman is my sister-in-law. The sour faced guy is her husband, Luc.”

Dean held out his hand and Luc looked at it for a second before taking it. It was a power play that Castiel recognized. Dean didn’t react. He moved on to take Eve’s hand. “Nice to meet you.” It was said only to Eve and Castiel smirked at his older brother.

Castiel opened the wine and poured Eve and Luc a glass. He wanted to finish his beer first. The way the evening was starting, he might need to bring out the bottle of vodka hidden in his freezer.

“So, how is my brother’s film career coming along,” Luc asked Dean.

“His career is in veterinary medicine, I’m just filming that,” Dean’s comeback was swift. Castiel crossed his arms and waited. He didn’t have long.

“I’m well aware of his career and the degrees he holds. I am also aware of how he could be exploited.”

“Luc, that’s enough,” Castiel said evenly. 

“No, Cas, let him speak. If he has concerns, he should voice them.” Dean raised his chin and looked directly into Luc’s eyes. Castiel knew his brother and he saw the respect in his eyes.

“Cas seems to trust you. I’m not so quick to join your fan club.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to be. I’m an older brother, I understand. But…I will tell you this, Cas’ privacy is important to him and that makes it equally important to me.”

Gage picked that moment to enter the kitchen, Misha at his side. He signed to Dean, {I’m hungry, Daddy.} Before Dean could answer, Cas swung him up onto the counter and signed, {Can you wait five minutes?}

{How long is five minutes?} Cas smiled and ruffled his hair.

{Can you take Misha into the backyard and after he finishes using the bathroom, it will be five minutes.} He sat Gage back on the floor and the boy raced to the back door, Misha hot on his heels.

“Cas, you’ve learned ASL,” Eve said softly. 

“I’m still learning. Gage is very patient and Dean has taught me a lot.” Castiel picked up the oven mitt and pulled the garlic bread out of the oven. Dean moved in beside him and held out a plate. 

“Claire talks about Gage all the time. She’s quite taken with him. She’s been practicing ASL by watching YouTube videos,” Luc’s voice was warmer than before and Castiel sent him a grateful look. The four adults put the food on the table and Dean went outside to get his son.

“You can lay off the big brother routine now, Luc. I want to enjoy our meal with my family and my boyfriend.”

“It’s already in that phase?” Luc looked at him questioningly. “You just decided to date recently.”  
“He means a lot to me.” That’s all he had time for before Dean entered the kitchen, Gage riding on his shoulders.

As inquisitions went, dinner wasn’t too bad. Luc still asked Dean a lot of questions, but Dean held his own. He’d already charmed Eve. Gage loved his plate and finished everything. {Mr. Cas, I made a happy plate.}

{Yes, you did. I may have some ice cream if you dad says it is okay.}

Dean pretended to think about it, but soon Gage was giggling at his father’s dramatic chin scratching. {I suppose it would be okay.}

Eve and Dean insisted on helping clean the kitchen and Luc leaned against the counter sipping from his wine glass. “When is this show supposed to be airing?”

“The pilot will air on the 17th. It got a good time slot, so keep your fingers crossed that it is well received.”

“The 17th?” Castiel asked, turning from the sink, soapy hands mid-air. “Dean, that’s only a week away. When were you going to tell me?”

“Sorry, Babe, I was going to tell you when I got here, but I got distracted,” Dean murmured. He’d moved to Castiel’s side and rested a hand reassuringly on his hip. He missed the look Luc and Eve exchanged, but Castiel did not. Dean was slowly winning Luc over.

Dean stayed until Gage yawned a few times. Luc and Eve still had wine in their glasses, so Castiel knew they wanted to remain. He made Gage pick up all the dog toys and then Castiel followed him out to his car. “I’m sorry we didn’t get much time alone today, Dean.”

He pulled Castiel to him and whispered, “It’s okay, Cas. Just know that when I get home, I’m going to take a long, hot shower…I’m going to imagine you are with me…”

Castiel moaned and let his head fall backwards. Dean’s lips moved down Castiel’s throat until he got to the collar of his shirt. “Goodnight, Babe.” 

He watched Dean’s headlights disappear. He hadn’t heard Luc walk up behind him. “I am reluctantly giving my approval.” He raised his hand before Castiel could comment. “I know you don’t need my approval, but you have it. For what it’s worth.”

“Thanks, Luc. I just might be falling in love with him.”

“You’ve done worse.” Luc’s words made Castiel chuckle as they were meant too.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The episode airs.

Sunday night, Dean called Cas once he was in bed. They talked for a few minutes about Luc and Eve, the dinner itself, which Dean claimed was restaurant worthy and Gage. Dean really hadn’t planned on phone sex. One minute he was telling Cas about going to classes to learn how to communicate with his son and the next, his hand was moving up and down from nipples to the waistband of his sleep pants. Up and down, just his fingertips brushing against his skin. Like a whisper of lips…Cas’ lips…

“Did you fall asleep?” Cas’ question brought him out of his trance.

“No. I’m here. I was just thinking of your mouth on my skin.” His hand didn’t stop. It went lower still…pushing up under the elastic, so he could touch himself.

“Dean…” Cas drew out his name, almost like a reprimand, but not quite. He remembered the sound of Cas’ voice right before he came…the smell of the man…the feel of his skin.

“Are you in bed yet, Cas?” Dean had his eyes closed, imagining Cas was with him.

“No, I was working on the clinic’s business plan.”

“Now, that’s a shame, Cas. I’m in my big bed all alone…my dick is so hard…and you’re there all by yourself…working. There’s something wrong with this picture, Babe.”

“Yes, I can see that.” Cas’ voice was husky…an octave or two lower than usual. It sent a shiver up Dean’s spine. “Are you touching yourself, Dean?”

“Yeah.”

“Where is your hand?” Damn if the man didn’t sound like he could have a career in the porn industry.

“Wrapped around my dick.” Dean took a second to push his sleep pants down to mid-thigh. Things were going to get messy real soon.

“I would love to suck on your balls…then move lower…eat that sweet ass of yours.” Deep and husky, like the Devil’s cut from a barrel of premium whiskey.

“Cas, you’re driving me crazy here.”

“If I recall correctly, you are the one who instigated this conversation, Dean. Tell me…are you wet?”

“Yes.” The evidence of Dean’s arousal was running down his cock, making him slick…easier to jack himself off. He ran his thumb over the head, dragging his precum down its length.

“I’d love to dip my tongue into your slit and taste you.”

“Jesus, Cas…” Dean’s hand moved faster. He could hear the pull of his hand along his length, the wet sound turning him on even more. ‘Keep talking, Babe…”

“If I where there, my mouth would be taking as much of you as I could. I love your cock, Dean. I’d suck you fast and hard…and when you were close…I’d press a finger inside you and swallow your cum.”

Dean’s imagination was in overdrive, his hand was moving so fast it was a blur. “Cas…God…gonna come…”

“Come for me, Dean. Let me hear you.”

“Chirst.” Dean couldn’t breathe…his back arched of the bed, heels dug into the mattress and stars exploded behind his eyelids. “Cas…fuck…Cas…”

There was a soft moan over the phone. “Dean…bring your fingers to your mouth. Taste yourself and imagine I’m tasting you…licking you clean.” Without hesitation, Dean licked his cum off his fingers. He’d tasted himself before, but this time…Cas’ voice in his ear made it all the more better.

“God, Cas…that was…was…” Dean’s words faded into a moan.

“Go to sleep, Dean. I will see you tomorrow.”

“Night, Cas.”

“Goodnight.” Dean roused himself to stumble on weak knees to the bathroom to wipe himself off. He tumbled back on the bed and was out in minutes.

Monday found Dean and Gage at the clinic waiting on Garth and Harry. There’d been a wreck on the freeway and they both called in to tell Dean they’d be late. Unfortunately, Gordon was there already. Dean was professional around the guy, but there was something about him that rubbed him the wrong way. He’d made up his mind to tell Crowley that he wanted Charlie back. Gordon was making Cas nervous with his weird fucking stares.

Right after lunch, his phone rang and he recognized the studio’s number. Crowley’s secretary called to tell him that his presence wouldn’t be needed at the production meeting today. He asked to speak to Crowley about it, because something didn’t feel right. The cinematographer was always in the meetings. He was politely informed that Crowley was in a meeting, but she would make sure he got Dean’s message.

They’d just come out of one of the exam rooms, where Cas had clipped the wings and talons of a huge parrot, when Cas taped him on the shoulder. He broke away from the crew and followed Cas to his office. Cas shut the door and kissed him. Hard. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

“Last night. God, Dean, the sounds you made…knowing what you were doing…” Cas straddled one of Dean’s thighs and rutted against him like a dog in heat.

“My place. Tonight.” Dean knew they needed to stop. Anyone could come in…or walk by.

“Filming…” Cas rasped out between kisses.

“Afterwards. We’ll film enough to satisfy Crowley and then we’ll head over to my place after the crew leaves. I’ve got to have you, Babe.”

“Alright.” Cas straightened up and ran a hand through his hair to try and tame it. His lips were swollen and he had some whisker burn on his cheeks since Dean hadn’t bothered to shave that morning.

When Dean opened the door, Gordon was walking briskly down the hall away from Cas’ office. There was no reason for him to be back there. He left Cas to catch up with the man. “Walker, what were you doing back there?”

“I was looking for you. I had a question about the next segment.”

“Look, the vet’s offices are off limits unless we are filming back there. What was it you needed anyway?”

“As soon as I got back there, I figured it out. We’re ready to film if you and Novak are done with your ‘meeting’.” Dean heard the sarcastic emphasis the man put on the word meeting and it made Dean’s blood boil.

“You got something to say, Walker? Cause if you do, you need go spit it out.”

“Just been hearing rumors…not really any of my business.” Damn if the man didn’t sound smug.

“You’re right, it isn’t any of your fucking business,” Dean snarled and stomped away.

***  
Crowley sat at the head of the conference table and nodded his approval. The pilot episode was in the can. He’d given Walker’s private footage to the editing department with the new spin on the direction of the show. He just had to keep Winchester away from the studio until it aired. Charlie Bradbury was becoming bothersome. She was caught trying to get into the editing room this morning. He was glad he’d had the forethought to change the cardkey reader. Her badge had not worked. Dean’s wouldn’t either, but he still didn’t want them snooping around.

He conveniently forgot to return Winchester’s call.

***  
Castiel and Dean got into a routine of sorts. Dean would remain professional but friendly during the work day. Thought, truth be told, none of his staff or Dean’s crew were fooled. They ate lunch together in Castiel’s office, with Gage sitting in one of their laps. When they could they stole kisses behind closed doors. After the clinic closed, Dean and Gage would follow Castiel home. Usually Walker and Garth would arrive a few minutes after they did. He cleaned, studied, read…mostly boring things. Around eight every night, Dean would announce that filming was over and they’d pack their equipment. As soon as everyone was gone, Castiel would throw his stuff in a bag, get into his truck and drive to Dean’s. It gave Dean enough time to get home and begin Gage’s nighttime ritual. In those few days, Castiel let his guard down completely. Being with Dean and Gage gave him a sense of having a family of his own.

Castiel listened while Mrs. Findley discussed the problems with her male cat’s spraying problem, but his mind was on his nights with Dean. Their lovemaking ran the gauntlet of variety. Some nights, it was wildly passionate, while others, it was quiet, gentle touching and nothing more.

“What do you think, Dr. Novak?” Castiel came back to the present and realized he hadn’t been listening. He had to wing it.

“I know Pierre is a champion, Mrs. Findley, but he is an intact male. Unless you have your heart set on continuing his bloodline, I would suggest neutering him.” It might not have been her question, but the older woman went with it anyway.

“I was afraid you’d say that. A friend was giving her cat Prozac and it helped a little, but I just don’t want to give Pierre drugs.”

“While Prozac has had good results in both dogs and cats with certain issues, I agree that it should be a last resort. I can arrange for Pierre to be neutered early next week, if you’d like.” The woman nodded and stroked the Siamese’s back.

Once they were back in the lab area again, Dean sidled up and laid a hand on Castiel’s arm. “What happened in there, Cas? You seemed to zone out and the lady asked about changing her cat’s diet and you sailed right into cutting the thing’s nuts off.”

“If you must know, I was thinking about you naked,” he hissed softly. Dean smirked, but couldn’t reply because Walker walked in. He looked pointedly at where Dean’s hand still rested on Castiel’s forearm. Dean removed it.

That night’s lovemaking was hard and fast, their need palpable.

Saturday morning was Castiel’s time at the clinic giving vaccinations during their quarterly rabies drive. During a short break, he asked Dean where Gordon was. Gage was in the waiting room with his toy trucks playing quietly. Garth was there, but the other man was conspicuously absent. “I may have failed to mention you had to work this morning. I may have even told him we were all taking the day off.”

Garth snorted. “Yeah, he asked me about it and I told him since you were the boss, you called the shots.”

“I cannot say I miss the man,” Castiel said dryly. He sipped at the soft drink Dean brought him and leaned against the counter.

“I just don’t trust him,” Garth chimed in.

Dean looked at Garth sharply. “Dude, you never say anything bad about anyone.”

“He just spends a lot of time asking questions about Cas and your…your relationship.” Castiel noticed the poor man was blushing.

“What kind of questions?” Dean’s tone had a steely edge to it that Castiel had never heard before.

“Just little things…like are you dating…or just…you know…” The blush turned an even deeper shade of red.

Dean opened his mouth, but the front doors banging open stopped him. The three men turned around at the same time. Castiel took in the situation and moved forward. “What happened?”

Sam held a bloody dog in his arms. “It was an accident. He ran out in front of me. Dean said you were working today.” Sam was out of breath and covered in the dog’s blood.

“Dean, I’m going to need you,” Castiel called out as he carefully took the dog from Sam. He saw Dean hand off the camera to Garth with a nod and without being asked, Dean ran to open the doors to the operating room. Garth followed Castiel and Sam with the camera on his shoulder. Castiel knew he was filming for Dean and began to talk to the camera.

“I’ll do a quick exam to see what’s been injured and then we’ll x-ray him. Dean, go to the lab and get the machine.” Dean raced out of the room. He talked as he felt over the dog’s extremities and ribcage. “I don’t feel any breaks in the legs, but his shoulder may be dislocated. The dog, eyes glassy with pain, growled when Castiel applied pressure. There were a few gashes, but nothing major.

“I know. Easy, boy,” Castiel crooned to the dog.

Dean pushed the new portable x-ray machine into the room and looked around for a plug. Castiel pointed and Dean bent to plug it in. “Sam, could you go to that shelf over there and find me a vial labeled Maropitant and there is a box of syringes…should be on the same shelf.”

He was aware of Sam moving and he looked up at Dean. “I will need you to keep him calm while I take the x-rays.”

“You got it.” Dean moved forward and began stroking the dog’s matted coat. He began to hum a song. Castiel didn’t recognize it right away. He got the x-ray machine positioned correctly and took a series of pictures. He pushed the machine out of the way and took the offered syringe and vial from Sam. He drew ten CCs and quickly injected it into the dog’s hip. It shouldn’t take long for the painkiller to begin to work.

“I’m going to look at the x-rays. I’ll be right back.” He took the film from the machine and strode quickly to the other end of the room. He pinned them to the light box and stared. As he thought, the shoulder was dislocated. He didn’t see any fractures. The dog was lucky.

Back beside Dean, He checked the dog’s vitals and looked into his pupils. The medication was working. “I’m going to pop the shoulder back into place. Dean, move away from his head. He will still feel some pain and may snap at you. I don’t want you bit.”

Dean shook his head. “We’re okay here. You just do what you need to do.” Dean was holding the dog’s head and his humming turned to words as he crooned to the dog.

**_I pulled into Nazareth, was feelin’ about half past dead_ **   
**_I just need some place where I can lay my head_ **   
**_“Hey, Mister, can you tell me where a man might find a bed?”_ **   
**_He just grinned and shook my hand, “no” was all he said._ **

**_Take a load off, Fanny_ **   
**_Take a load for free_ **   
**_Take a load off, Fanny_ **   
**_And (and) (and) you put the load right on me._ **

Castiel positioned his hands and with a soft popping sound, the shoulder slipped back into its socket. The dog whimpered but remained still. Dean continued to stroke the dog, his face barely inches from the dog’s. He continued his song.

**_I picked up my bag, I went lookin’ for a place to hide_ **   
**_When I saw Carmen and the Devil walkin’ side by side_ **   
**_I said, “Hey, Carmen, come on let’s go downtown”_ **   
**_She said, “I gotta go but my friend can stick around”_ **

Dean stopped singing and looked at Castiel. “Is it over? He’s going to be okay?”

“Yes. I’ve got to stitch up this small gash on his neck and clean out the other more superficial wounds, but he’ll make a full recovery.”

“He didn’t have a collar or tag,” Sam said softly, reaching out to lay his hand on the dog’s hip. “What should we do?”

“I’ll keep him here and we’ll advertise to see if anyone claims him. If not, then we’ll put him on our adopt-a-dog bulletin board and on our Facebook page.” Castiel looked down at the dog and saw the beautiful Irish Setter under the matted dried blood and dirt.

Dean put his hand on Castiel’s. “No, if we can’t find his owners, I’ll take him.”

“Dean…you don’t even like dogs,” Sam said, lips in a tight frown.

“I like him.”

***  
They spent Sunday with Gage riding again and then a quiet afternoon at Dean’s house. Neither noticed the white van at the stables was the same one parked down the street at Dean’s.

Monday, Crowley waited patiently for the show to air. If his gamble worked out, he’d have a hit on his hands. Either way, he had his lawyers ready.

***  
Dean sat with his feet up on the coffee table, beer in hand. Cas was beside him, too nervous to drink anything. He hadn’t eaten much dinner either. Gage was put to bed a little early and the show that aired before Cas’ was finishing up. A commercial came on and Dean nudged his leg into Cas’.

“Join us for our newest show, Dr. Novak, the Animals’ Angel. Coming up next.”

“Kind of a corny name,” Dean observed. Cas just grunted.

Before it started, Dean ran to get another beer. Since Cas had been coming over, his house was beginning to really looked lived in. Dean smirked when he looked around the kitchen. His housekeeper was probably freakin’ out at having to really work. He came back in the living room and flopped down on the couch next to Cas. All the throw pillows had been thrown in the guest room closet. If he never saw another throw pillow in his life, it would be too soon.  
The show opened with a scene from the busy waiting room. A narrator began to speak.

“Dr. Castiel Novak and his partner, Meg Masters opened their clinic a few years ago catering to those with low incomes, so that all pets could receive excellent healthcare. Located in Los Angeles, the clinic has a small staff of six. This is Dr. Novak’s story.”

“Look at you, all famous and shit,” Dean teased, leaning into Cas’ side. Cas shook his head, but his arm came around Dean’s shoulders.

The footage was good, if Dean did say so himself. At the first commercial break, he looked up at Cas. “What do you think so far?”

“I am…pleased,” Cas said softly. Dean smiled and gave him a soft kiss. They watched a commercial about cat food, a new show for the fall season and trash bags that fought odors.

“In this episode, Dr. Novak will save a micro-pig’s leg, comfort a family after the loss of their pet and treat a herd of miniature horses.”

They watched in silence as the scenes played out. Occasionally, the staff would be interviewed about Dr. Novak. It was clear to the viewers that Cas was well loved by everyone. With ten minutes left, Cas stiffened next to Dean. Dean sat up and stared at the television in disbelief. No, this couldn’t have happened.

The screen showed Cas and Gage at the stable. Dean’s voice could be heard as he teased Cas and Cas’ smile was brilliant.

“Dr. Novak, a single gay man. His long-term relationship with an engineer ended over a year ago and his friends, family and staff are hoping he’ll find someone to share his life with…maybe he already has.”

Claire’s voice was dub-over a segment where Cas and Dean are sharing lunch in his office, their thighs pressed close together.

“Uncle Cas and Dean are great together. I like him a lot better than Cole. And Dean’s son, Gage, is such a sweetheart. Uncle Cas is even learning sign language.”

“Motherfucker,” Dean started, but Cas was up and moving away from him. “Cas…I didn’t…”

Cas rounded on him. “Just shut up, Dean.”

Dean watched in disbelief as Cas picked up Misha and his car keys on the hall table next to Dean’s. The door slammed before Dean could even move. He ran to the door and threw it open. “Cas,” he shouted. Cas was climbing into his truck. Dean, barefoot, ran across the yard to the driveway, but Cas had the truck in gear and backed out of the driveway, not even meeting Dean’s eyes.

Fists clinched at his sides, Dean stormed back into his house. His phone was ringing. He picked it up, knowing it wouldn’t be Cas, but hoping anyway. It was Charlie.

“Dean, what’s going on? How did they get that footage of Cas and Gage with the horses?”

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know what the fuck Crowley is thinking. I must have uploaded my personal file by mistake.” As he was talking, he made his way to his office and pulled up all the emails to the editing department. He cursed. There it was, attached with all the rest of the footage.

“How’s Cas?”

“How do you think he is? He just fuckin’ left. I just don’t…God, Charlie…”

“This isn’t your fault, Dean. Give him time to calm down.” Dean’s phone chirped and he looked at the screen. Sam was calling in.

“Look, Charlie. Sam’s calling. I’ll talk to you later.”

After calls from Sam, Garth and Harry, Dean was both mentally and physically exhausted. He’d tried to call Cas, but his phone went straight to voicemail.

He replayed the episode again. He was glad he’d recorded it to his DVR. When he got to the part at the end where they were eating lunch together, he picked up on the difference of film quality. That was taken from a small camera, like the kind used for hidden recordings. He thought back. Walker. Walker had walked up on them that day and asked a stupid question about…fuck, Dean didn’t remember what it was, but he did remember Walker standing there.

Dean called Sam back. “I think Gordon Walker was using a hidden camera to film us, Sam. You have access to the contract that Cas signed? Can Crowley do that?”

“I’ll pull it up in the morning, Dean. The contract stated that for thirteen weeks, Crowley had full access to Cas’ life, both at the clinic and in his personal life. It was pretty cut and dried.”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean fumed. “There’s got to be something.”

“Like I said, I’ll go over it first thing in the morning. Have you been able to get in touch with Cas?”

“No. His phone goes straight to voicemail. This is so fucked up,” Dean lamented.

He hung up and moved down the hall. It was still early, but all he wanted to do was crawl in his bed and bury his head. Praying that this was all a bad dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the angst. Crowley is a bastard. Cas is feeling betrayed. Dean is blaming himself internally even though he knows it wasn't all his fault.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the first episode. Dean knows that no one trusts him, but he only needed trust from Cas. Could Cas trust him again?

Castiel didn’t remember the drive home. His phone was ringing off the hook and he finally turned it off. He had no desire to talk to anyone. Misha, picking up on his master’s mood, lay with his head in Castiel’s lap. 

Once inside his house, he went straight to his bathroom. He stripped and turned the water on as hot as he could stand it. He felt violated. His skin reddened from the onslaught of scalding water. He pressed his forehead to the tiles and in a show of temper, hit them with his fists. He refused to cry.

All he wanted was to live his life, save and protect animals and find someone to love who would love him back. Apparently, that was just too much to hope for. 

When the water finally ran cold, he turned it off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stepped out of the shower and stared into the mirror. He needed to think. 

Dressed in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, he drifted into the kitchen. He pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and took it out on the deck. Feet up on the railing, he used the analytical brain that God gave him and went through everything he knew about the filming. He really didn’t care if the whole world knew he was gay. He wasn’t a rainbow flag waving Pride parade goer, but he was out and had been since he was a teen. No, he wasn’t pissed about that. Oh, yeah, he was angry that Crowley used his sexual orientation to get better ratings. He was angry that his private life was spread out for everyone to see.

He thought of Claire’s quote. He wasn’t mad at her and he knew that right now, his niece was beating herself up over it. Somebody was taping her without her knowledge. She was not to blame. None of his staff would ever do anything to intentionally hurt him.

Dean. He finished the water and closed his eyes. He would need to talk to him. He’d left because he was angry…past the point of angry. Angry people said hurtful things…things they couldn’t take back. He needed to be alone to sort things out. Dean would understand…or at least he hoped so.

His head was telling him that the footage of him and Gage at the stables was not meant to be aired. Dean would not exploit Gage like that. 

It was a long time before Castiel could sleep. He never turned his phone back on. 

The next morning, as he drank his first cup of coffee, he saw the phone lying on the dining room table where he’d left it. He stared at it for a few seconds and then, with a sigh, he turned it on. It seemed to explode in his hand. Notifications for text messages, voice mails and missed calls lit up his screen. 

Since he couldn’t put it off any longer, Castiel got into his truck and pulled out of his driveway. He began to return the long list of missed calls.

“Are you okay?” Luc didn’t even bother with a hello. “I knew that sorry son of a bitch was going to hurt you. He fooled us all. Claire is beside herself…crying all night because you were going to hate her…I hope you fucking know she didn’t know she was being taped. We’re going to sue the pants off Winchester and that fucking studio.” Castiel let him rant for a few seconds more and when his brother stopped for a breath, Castiel spoke.

“Dean might be guilty of making a few mistakes, but he did not betray me. I will talk to Claire today, she is not to blame for anything and I could never hate her. I am talking to my attorney today to see what can be done, if anything.”

“How can you say that Winchester didn’t betray you? Jesus, Cas, he threw you to the wolves.”

“No. You’re wrong. I’ve got to make a few more calls. I will discuss this with you later.” Luc was wrong. Dean wouldn’t betray him. He just wouldn’t.

The next missed call was from Meg. He’d see her at the clinic. Gabe’s number showed up next. By the time he explained the whole situation to his brother, a doctor in San Diego, he was pulling into the clinic’s parking lot. Meg’s car was already there. 

He had another missed call from Cole and all the rest were from Dean. 

Meg was standing by the coffee maker. When he walked in, she went to him and wrapped her arms around him. “I’ll kill him myself,” she whispered. “With my bare hands.”

“It wasn’t Dean’s fault.” She reared back and looked at him. “It wasn’t, Meg.”

A loud banging on the front door caused both to inhale sharply. “I’ll go,” Meg said and left the room.

“Believe what you fucking want, but I’ve got to talk to Cas.” Dean’s baritone was raised in anger and Cas waited. He heard Meg’s hushed and angry voice as their footsteps came closer. Dean rounded the corner and met Castiel’s eyes. “Cas…please…you’ve got to listen.”

***

“Meg, could you give us a moment?” Cas’ voice was even…controlled. Meg hesitated and then nodded curtly. She turned to leave, but Dean stopped her.

“Meg, don’t let Gordon Walker in the building. Keep the doors locked until eight. Only let your staff, Garth, Harry and Charlie, if she shows, inside.”

“What’s going on?” She asked, her eyes going from Dean’s to Cas and back again.

“Give me some time with Cas and then I’ll talk to everyone at once.” She turned and left and suddenly, Dean was alone with Cas. “Cas…”

“Dean, please tell me the truth.”

“I haven’t ever lied to you, Cas. I won’t start now.” Cas nodded and leaned against the counter, arms crossed. Dean took a deep breath and began. He told Cas all of his suspicions, of his call to Sam about the contract, Walker’s involvement and Crowley’s hidden agenda. The whole time he talked, Cas just stood there. Dean could see the tired circles under his eyes. He looked pale under the glaring florescent lights. When he was finally done, he felt like he’d run a marathon. Only he didn’t know what was waiting at the finish line.

Cas gave him a parody of a smile. “I believe you, Dean. I knew you wouldn’t…couldn’t do something like this.”

“Then why did you leave…I thought I’d…” Dean stopped before he embarrassed the fuck out of himself by acting like a girl.

“I left because I was angry…I needed to get away and think. If I would have stayed, I…we may have said things we couldn’t take back. For us to make this thing between us work, you will have to remember that, Dean. If I walk away, it’s because I need to think, not because I am leaving you.”

Dean focused on the words that Cas didn’t say. He didn’t say ‘if we make it work”. It gave him hope. “I need to talk to everyone before Walker gets here, Cas. We need to all be on the same page. Once Sammy lets me know what he finds in the contract, we can formulate a plan.”

“I am going to call my attorney shortly, but Dean, he read through the contract and said it was pretty straightforward.”

“Cas, even if the contract is airtight, I’m still in charge of the filming. I won’t let that rat bastard Crowley exploit you.”

“And you,” Cas said softly.

“Me?” 

“Dean, he exploited our…relationship. He is using you just as much as he is me.”

“Yeah, well, I’ve been down that road before, Cas. I know all about scandal and Hollywood gossip. You don’t. I’m not worried about me.”

Dean heard voices and knew it was about time to rally the troops. Cas stepped towards him and touched his jaw lightly with his thumb. “We will get through this, Dean. Having my private life splashed on television will be…difficult…but I will get by.”

“Damn it, Cas. You shouldn’t have to fuckin’ just get by. I should have picked up on Crowley’s game.”

Cas shook his head, his smile sad. “No, Dean. We will put the blame where it belongs.”

Meg, followed by Ash, Becky, Tessa and Garth came around the corner. Dean felt the tension radiating off Cas’ staff. They distrusted him and he couldn’t blame them. “As soon as Harry and Claire get here, I need to talk to you guys about the show and what happened with the filming.”

Ash and Tessa wouldn’t even look at him, but Becky’s look was one of pity. “After the meeting, we will have to hurry to get the clinic ready to open. Ash, I don’t have any surgeries scheduled this morning, so if you would help Tessa with the exams…”

“Not a problem, Doc,” Ash said with a quick nod.

Cas looked down at his phone. “Claire is at the door. I’ll go let her in.” Dean watched him go. Meg started to follow, but Dean touched her shoulder. “I know you don’t trust me, but let Cas do this alone. Claire is probably feeling like shit.”

Meg narrowed eyes widened. “You’re right. On both counts. I don’t trust you and Cas needs to talk to Claire.”

“Fair enough,” Dean said. He’d come to think of Cas’ staff as his friends and it hurt that they put him in the enemy camp. It’d hurt a hell of a lot more if Cas didn’t trust him, but because he did, Dean could deal with anything else.

The room was painfully silent while they waited for Cas and Claire. Dean was relieved when he heard their footsteps. Claire’s face was tearstained, but Cas’ arm was around her. “Harry just pulled up and so did Walker,” Cas informed them.

Dean pulled out his phone. “I’m going to text Harry to wait outside. Okay, everyone, here’s the deal.” Dean quickly explained his thoughts and observations. “I need to guys to act normal today. We can’t do anything until we hear from the lawyers, but be aware that Walker is going to be trying to film or get audio from you, Cas and me. He’s got a hidden camera and recorder. Without risking my job, I can’t throw him off the project, but I’m working on that too.”

Everyone cleared out and Meg went to unlock the doors. Dean had the camera already on his shoulder when Walker, Harry and a few of the early clients entered the building. Walker had the audacity to smile at him. Dean held his temper. He had to bide his time. It took everything in his power to not punch the bastard in the face.

***

Castiel saw patients and did his best to act natural. He had to commend his staff for acting normal. He could sense their tension by the way they weren’t joking around, but others wouldn’t think anything was wrong.

As lunch neared, Claire handed him a folded piece of paper. He opened it and read the words.

I’m going to meet my mother for lunch and pick up Gage. It is probably best if we don’t give Walker anything to film.

Dean

He’d been so wrapped up in the issue at hand that he hadn’t even noticed Gage was missing. He felt bad about that and promised he would spend some time with the boy this afternoon. Walker might be trying to get compromising audio and video on him and Dean, but he’d bet money Walker didn’t know sign language. Castiel’s eyes widened and he smiled. No, Walker didn’t know sign language. He chuckled.

He ate his sandwich at his desk as usual, leaving his door open. He saw Walker try to sneak by and pretended not to notice. 

By the time the afternoon surgeries were finished, Walker was in a foul mood. Dean and Cas had kept a professional distance. And no one discussed the pilot episode at all. The only time Dean and Cas did anything resembling alone time was when Cas took Dean and Gage to the back to see the Irish Setter. The dog was now clean and brushed, thanks to Tessa. She’d taken a couple of pictures and put out notices to all the vets in the area as well as the local shelters. Walker was watching them intently from across the room and Cas knew he was secretly filming them. He wondered where the camera was. He’d have to remember to ask Dean. Gage was delighted with the big dog’s sloppy kisses and Dean left him there to play.

{Be gentle with him, Gage. He’s hurt.} Dean pointed to the stitches and the other abrasions. The little boy nodded his understanding.  
Castiel was in the lab looking at the results of some tests on a rabbit named Hibiscus when he turned to find Walker standing there. “Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Walker?”

“Nope. I was just waiting until it was time to head to your place.” The man was trying to act casual. Castiel was not fooled. He put his eyes back to the microscope.

“Did you and Winchester watch the pilot together?” He was fishing. Castiel smiled. He may be Crowley’s spy, but it was clearly not something he was used to. He was just a lackey.

“I don’t see what business that is of yours,” Castiel said without taking his eyes off the slide in front of him.

“Maybe not mine, but your ratings would be higher if you and Dean let everyone know you were fucking.”

Castiel rounded without thinking and his fist connected with Walker’s nose. Blood spurted everywhere and Castiel winced and held his hand. It looked easier in the movies. Dean and Garth picked that moment to come around the corner. “What the fuck?” 

Dean ran over and took Castiel’s hand. “I’m alright, Dean.”

“We need to get some ice on this. For fuck’s sake, Cas, you operate with these hands.” 

“Broth my fuchin noth.” 

Dean glanced at Walker and snorted. The man was holding his nose with both hands, his Bluetooth earpiece dangled loosely off. Dean’s gaze zeroed in on it. He plucked it from Walker’s ear. Walker made a grab for it, but Dean was quicker. “Well, look at what we have here, Garth.”

Garth leaned in and smirked. “Is that a hidden camera, Dean?”

“It sure is, Garth. I don’t remember having it on our equipment list. Do you?” Dean’s tone was innocent, his expression was too. Castiel couldn’t help but smile.

“No, Dean. If it wasn’t on our equipment list, than we wouldn’t be responsible for damages.” 

“You’re right, Garth,” Dean shrugged comically and dropped the tiny thing on the floor. It bounced once, twice and then came to a rest beside Castiel’s shoe. They all looked down. Castiel sighed. 

“My hand does hurt. I should put ice on it.” He took a step and the crunch was loud in the room. “Oops. I can be so clumsy sometimes.” Castiel kissed Dean on the mouth and walked out of the room. Now that the hidden camera was destroyed, Walker would have no footage of them kissing.  
“Yo’ll pay fo dis, Wincessta.” Castiel heard the man say as he turned the corner.

“It was an accident, wasn’t it Garth?”

“That’s what I saw,” Garth replied.

That evening, because Walker went to the hospital to have his nose looked at, and Garth bowed out because he had something come up, it was just Dean, Castiel and Gage. Castiel was happy to have this time with them. He knew the situation was far from over. He assumed Crowley would be on the warpath now, but for tonight, he had his family back. He looked back at Dean and Gage in the living room while he put the ham casserole in the oven. They’re heads bent together to look at something on Gage’s iPad. 

He closed the oven door and stood there, staring. His heart beat a rapid staccato. Love at first sight was for romance books and movies. He didn’t believe in it, but this…this feeling he had for Dean. Was it love? He’d trusted the man when no one else did. Dean proved himself. Dean still put some of the blame on himself, but Castiel knew without a doubt that he could trust the man. He thought back to last night…God, was it only last night that the episode aired? Seeing him and Dean, sitting so close together, the smile they shared as they ate lunch. If it wasn’t love, it was damn sure close.

Dean picked that moment to look up. His smile lit his face. “Hey, Babe. You okay?”

“Yes…yes. I just put the casserole in the oven. We should be able to eat in about thirty minutes.” 

“Good. Come on in here with us. And make sure you bring the icepack.” Dean had been adamant that Castiel kept ice on his hand. He looked down at it. The knuckles looked bruised, but it moved fine. He was sure he hadn’t broken anything. It was somewhat swollen though. He picked up the icepack and walked over to father and son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, I told you I would fix it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle lines are drawn. Who will come out on top, Dean and Cas or Crowley?

Dean woke a few minutes before his alarm went off. Cas’ body was draped over him like an octopus. He let his hand slide up under the other man’s t-shirt and rest on the warm skin. The night before, through mutual consent, they didn’t have sex. They lay beside each other and talked. Strangely enough, Dean was okay with it.

Sam came over after dinner with the contract and the only fault he could find was that Crowley put Gage on national television without either parent’s permission. Cas had signed it legally after his own attorney had looked it over. For a term of thirteen weeks, Castiel was pretty much owned by Crowley.

Dean’s brother suggested they sue due to the fact that Gage was a minor. With a quick call to Anna on speaker phone, Dean told his ex-wife the general story and asked if she wanted to pursue a lawsuit. Anna was involved in her own legal drama with her divorce and she asked Dean’s opinion on whether it would be worth it. Dean was honest and said no, much to Sam’s disappointment. He wasn’t going to turn this into a media circus that would have the potential to harm his son. Dean was really surprised when Anna didn’t respond with anything negative about Dean’s relationship with Cas. She hadn’t even watched the program.

Without taking his right hand off Cas, Dean leaned over and turned off the alarm. Now, he was free to explore with both hands…and his mouth. He pushed up Cas’ t-shirt and latched on to a nipple. He sucked it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the hardening nub. Cas mumbled in his sleep. While Dean continued to suckle Cas’ nipples, his hand drifted down Cas’ happy trail. He ran his fingers through the wiry curls until he cupped Cas’ cock. His smiled to himself when he felt it grow under his palm. Cas canted his hips, pushing against Dean’s hand. “Dean,” he murmured softly.

“Wake up, Babe,” Dean whispered against Cas’ skin. He used his teeth to apply pressure to Cas’ nipple. Enough to shake the sleep out of him, but not enough to hurt.

“Time is it?” Cas asked, his neck curving like he was begging Dean to claim it. Dean didn’t have to be asked. He moved his mouth up until he could feel Cas’ pulse pounding beneath his lips. Cas opened his mouth and a small gasp of pleasure escaped.

“Time to make you scream out my name,” Dean teased, his mouth barely lifting off Cas’ throat.

Cas chuckled. “Cocky little shit.”

Cas stretched and with one quick movement, had Dean on his back, hands held above his head. He smiled down into Dean’s shocked face. Fuck morning breath, Dean thought as Cas’ mouth came down. He arched up to meet Cas’ body. Their legs tangled together and Dean gave a frustrated moan. “Too many clothes.”

“Don’t move,” Cas said, letting go of Dean’s wrists. He got up on his knees and yanked his shirt over his head. When he shimmied out of his sleep pants, Dean’s mouth went dry. He’d give anything to see the man on a dance floor. Dean’s gaze locked onto Cas’ cock jutting proudly out from his body. He licked his lips and heard Cas’ groan. “Fuck, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes moved up to Cas’. “You want too?”

A look of confusion was replaced quickly with one of desire. “Dean…you don’t…”

Cas was giving him an out. He wasn’t even sure why he said it. He hadn’t been thinking about it. It was just there… “Can we try it?”

Instead of answering, Cas eased down beside Dean, his body flush against him. He brought up his hand and cupped Dean’s jaw. “I never want you to feel pressured to do anything. If you don’t enjoy it, neither will I.”

“Cas…”

Cas put his finger to Dean’s lips. “Shhh. When…or if…we decide to do that, we will need more time. I’m not going to rush it. And…” He looked up at Dean’s alarm clock. “…fifteen minutes is definitely not enough time.”

Dean took Cas’ hand and brought it to his dick. “Then what am I gonna do with this?”

He felt Cas’ hand curl around him. “This? Oh, I think I know what to do with this.”

A moment later, Dean’s cock was down Cas’ throat. The man was fuckin’ amazing. He had his fingers buried in Cas’ thick hair, holding on for dear life. His breathing was harsh and fast. Cas’ mouth was working him like a porn star. The man was taking all of him and his hand was rolling Dean’s balls…squeezing gently. Dean felt the heat coursing through his veins. “Close, Babe…” It was right there. He could reach out and… Dean cried out as the wave crashed over him. Cas’ mouth tightened around him and he found feel the man swallowing…could feel his mouth milking him.

With hooded eyes, he looked down at Cas. Cas let Dean’s softening cock fall from his mouth, but he gave it one final lick across the slit. Dean moaned at the sight. Cas ran his tongue over his lips and propped himself up. “Good morning, Dean.”

“Damn, Cas. That was…I want to do that every morning,” Dean said, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. He blinked at the ceiling.

“I wouldn’t want you to get spoiled,” Cas said dryly. “Come on, we should get into the shower before Gage wakes up.”

***  
They were so careful to time things so Gage didn’t realize they slept in the same bed. Castiel kept his bag in Dean’s guest room and he would rumple the bed. Not that a five year old would pick up on it, but even so, Castiel would never do anything that might chance Dean’s visitation being taken away.

He led the way into Dean’s bathroom. A bathroom that looked like it belonged in an issue of Architectural Digest before Castiel started spending his nights there. Now, the fancy rolled up hand towels were all in the dirty clothes hamper, because you used them. ‘Just for show’ was something Castiel couldn’t understand. And why did a man need silk lilies in his bathroom?

Dean came up behind him while he was adjusting the water temperature and wrapped his hand around Cas’ flagging erection. “Your turn.”

Castiel looked back at him and smiled. “You can just owe me one.” At Dean’s pout, he kissed him quickly and said, “Gage will be up soon and we need to be dressed.”

“Always the voice of reason,” Dean muttered, but removed his hand. They showered, a choreographed event for the two tall men. While Castiel washed his hair, Dean was washing his body…moments later, Dean washed Castiel’s back while he was rinsing out the conditioner. Dean made fun of his use of conditioner, but Castiel’s hair was unruly on a good day. Without conditioner, it looked like he’d just come in from a hurricane.

Wrapped in a towel, Castiel went to the guest room and dressed. When he was done, he went to the kitchen and started the coffee. Gage wondered in, rubbing his eyes, looking adorable in his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles pajamas. {Good morning, Gage.}

{Good morning. Can we have pancakes?}

{Sorry, but it’s a workday for your dad and I. We’ll have pancakes on Saturday, okay?}

{Donuts, then?} The boy looked hopeful and Castiel caved.

{Go tell your dad to hurry and we’ll stop by the donut shop on the way.} Gage grinned and ran down the hall. A few minutes later, Dean came in, freshly shaven.

“You are spoiling my kid, Cas.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said, passing Dean his travel mug.

“Donuts are a treat for the weekend. Weekdays, it’s cold cereal.” Dean took a sip from his mug and moaned. “How come when you make coffee, it tastes so much better than mine?”

“It’s not the coffee, Dean. It’s the creamer. I don’t use that powdered shit that you have stuffed in your cabinets.”

“Whatever,” Dean said, bumping his hip against Castiel’s. “Let me make sure Gage is ready.”

Castiel went outside and called Misha. The dog came running up to him. Going from Castiel’s home after work and then to Dean’s house to sleep was confusing to the little dog. Instead of being able to use his dog door during the day, he had to go to the clinic and stay. Claire took him out a few times a day, but he didn’t like all the people. Castiel scooped him up and held him close. There was nothing he could do about it though.  
Once they got to the clinic, Castiel let Gage carry in the two boxes of donuts. The boy sat them by the coffeemaker and his staff and Dean’s crew made short work of them. Castiel wondered if Walker would show up today. Dean wanted Castiel to call Crowley and inform him of a meeting with Castiel and his lawyer. He planned to do it at lunch.

Walker did show up. His face looked swollen and he gave Castiel and Dean a wide berth. If Dean needed to talk to him about the lighting, it was more like a snarl than anything else. Walker didn’t argue and just did what Dean asked of him. All in all, it was tense, at best.

They were in the middle of a routine exam of Lola, a lovable French Bulldog, when Dean’s phone rang. He kept filming, but took the time to look at the screen. He mouthed the word ‘Crowley’ to Castiel. Dean passed the camera to Garth and stepped out. Castiel finished talking to the owner about Lola’s diet, but his mind was on Dean. They drew battle lines when Castiel punched Walker and they destroyed the camera. He sent up a silent prayer that Dean would not lose his job over this.

Once Lola and her owner went to the front desk to pay, Castiel looked around for Dean. He found him out behind the clinic, sitting on the picnic table staring at his phone. He looked up when Castiel came up to him. “Dean, what’s going on? What did Crowley want?”

“He started out being a dick, threatening to fire my ass…but when I mentioned him putting Gage on national television without a waiver, he shut his mouth. I told him we’d meet with him at your lawyer’s office this afternoon.”

Castiel took a deep breath. He hated confrontation. This wasn’t going to be a pleasant experience. Dean continued speaking. “I’ve got mom coming by to pick up Gage and she’s taking him out for ice cream and shopping for school clothes. I’ll just call her when we’re done and we can meet her.”

As the morning wore on, Castiel began to divide his life into Before Dean and After Dean. Before Dean, he lived a quiet life, had sex with his ex on occasion, the clinic doors barely stayed open because of lack of funds…boring. After Dean was quite another story. His life wasn’t quiet anymore. Sex was more often and…amazing. The clinic was in the green for the first time in years. Plus, he had a child to think about. Before Dean, he’d been content. After Dean, he was happy, despite Crowley, Walker and his private life splashed on national TV.

He looked up from the sutures he was putting in the tabby cat brought in by the local humane shelter and caught Dean’s eye. He saw Dean’s eyes soften and the small smile was just for him. No, Castiel wouldn’t be able to go back to Before Dean.

Dean sent Walker and Garth home early as the time for the meeting drew closer. Castiel stopped to tell Meg and Claire he was leaving to meet with Crowley and they both hugged him. He promised he would call as soon as it was over.

Dean’s mother, Mary, had stopped by the clinic fifteen minutes earlier and picked up Gage. She got a brief tour and Dean introduced her to the Irish Setter. So far, no one had come forward to claim the dog. Dean had begun to call him Oscar. Castiel hoped he wasn’t getting too attached. If the owners were found, Dean would be very unhappy.

***  
Dean pulled up in front of Castiel’s attorney’s office. He looked over at Cas and squeezed his hand. “Whatever happens, I got your back. You know that, right?”

“Yes,” Cas said softly. Dean was beyond angry that Crowley pulled this shit on someone as kind as Cas.

“So, we stick to the plan.”

“Yes.” Cas nodded and they got out of the car. A few minutes later, they were being ushered into a conference room. The receptionist said that Mr. Shurley would be with them shortly.

The bearded man seemed nice enough. Dean just hoped he was sharp, because Crowley would be bringing the big guns. He shook hands with Cas and then Dean. “I’ve got the contract and as far as legalities go, it’s pretty airtight. The one issue was putting your son on camera, Mr. Winchester. Dr. Novak tells me that you don’t want to pursue that, but you are going to use it as leverage. Is that correct?”

“Yeah. Cas and I have talked about it and we know…” Dean paused and looked at Casteil. With a nod from Castiel, Dean continued. “…we know that Cas is screwed because of the way the contract was written. I just didn’t think Crowley would turn a docu-drama into a soap opera.”

“Well, I will sit back and offer legal advice if needed, but I understand you want to do the talking?” Mr. Shurley asked.

“Yes, Sir,” Dean said respectfully. There was a knock on the door and Dean whispered, “Show time.”

Crowley and another man in an expensive suit stepped into the room. Crowley smirked at Dean and then looked at Castiel. “Ah, Dr. Novak, a little birdy tells me that you are a bit upset at the way the first episode turned out.”

The two men sat at the conference table across from Dean and Castiel. The man with Crowley cleared his throat and then introduced himself. “My name is Zachariah Adler. I am here representing Fergus Crowley and Perdition Pictures. We’ll start by getting some minor details out of the way.” He looked down at the file folder he’d brought in with him.

It seems there was an incident at your clinic on Tuesday, Mr. Novak. There is a problem with four hundred dollars in medical bills for Perdition Pictures’ employee, Gordon Walker, as well as a fifty thousand dollar micro-camera that will need to be replaced.”

He looked up at Castiel and Castiel opened his own file folder. He took out a stack of pages and pushed them across the table. “As you can see, Mr. Adler, I have six affidavits from both my staff and Perdition Pictures’ employee, Garth Fitzgerald, IV, stating that Mr. Gordon provoked me and that the destruction of the camera was an accident. An accident that was caused when Mr. Gordon dropped the camera to the floor during a time that Mr. Winchester was trying to help me to disarm Mr. Gordon’s temper.” Castiel prayed the affidavits would never see the inside of a courtroom because none of his staff was even in the room at the time.

The attorney pulled the papers towards him and Crowley, who’d looked bored up until this point, leaned forward, scowling.

“As you can see, they are all notarized and dated.” Castiel may have been shaking on the inside, but he was putting on a damn good show. Dean’s hand resting on his knee was helping to ground him.

“Fuck Walker and the camera,” Crowley snarled. “This show is going to continue just the way I’ve planned.” His attorney put a hand up to shut him up and looked at Castiel.

“You do realize, Mr. Novak…”

Castiel interrupted him. “My name is Dr. Novak, Mr. Adler. Please remember that.” Dean put his hand over his mouth to hide the bark of laughter that he attempted to disguise as a cough.

“Very well, Dr. Novak, you realize that this contract is airtight, correct?”

“Dr. Novak has been advised on the legalities of the contract, Zachariah,” Castiel’s attorney said dryly.

“So, why are we here then?” Crowley said, addressing Castiel’s attorney.

“I believe that Mr. Winchester may have issue with the pilot episode,” Chuck Shurley said with a nod towards Dean.

“That little threat about his son…that’s just horseshit…” Crowley’s attorney looked sharply at him and he shut his mouth quickly.

“You put my son on a nationally televised show without asking my “permission or my ex-wife’s permission.”

“You sent the video into the studio, Winchester,” Crowley argued.  
“Be that as it may,” Chuck slid a form across the table. “Mr. Winchester and Ms. Milton are prepared to sue Perdition Pictures for this incident. If you read carefully, we will file a temporary stay of filming until the court date.” Castiel held his breath. This was another bluff.

“You can’t do that,” Crowley stood and leaned threateningly across the table. Dean didn’t even flinch, he just looked benignly up at the man.

Adler pulled Crowley back down to the seat beside him and closed the folder. “What do you want, Mr. Winchester?”

“I want to continue to film Cas’ show like it was original portrayed to him. I want Walker off the project and Charlie Bradbury back on. I want Cas’ private life…his romantic life off limits.”

“We will accept the first two demands, but the last one goes against the contract.” Adler leaned back in his chair. Castiel noted that Crowley was fuming, but remained silent.

“Actually, Zachariah, if you read Paragraph 13, Item 4, while it does say the film crew will have access to Dr. Novak’s private life in general, including his home, public places, etc., it does not include Mr. Winchester’s home. A private residence must have a proper, legal waiver and from what I suspect, Mr. Winchester would not sign said waiver. Isn’t that correct, Mr. Winchester?”

“That’s right, Mr. Shurley. My home is off limits. My property is off limits, as well. And my son will no long be allowed to be on film.”

Castiel put his hand over Dean’s. That was the final ace in their deck. Their plan was to film entirely at the clinic. Gage would be around for another week and then every other weekend. He would remain a constant with them to abort any filming. Until the last episode was complete, they would spend most of their time at Dean’s. Since it was now off limits, Crowley had to back off.

Adler nodded curtly and stood up. “I will discuss this with my client and you will receive our answer by close of business tomorrow.”

Chuck winced as the door was slammed by Crowley on his way out. “I’ve got to say, you two were great. I will call you as soon as I hear something, but I don’t see how they can come back with a counter offer. I’ve known Zachariah for many years. I can read his tells and he knows when to advise a client they are beaten.”

Back in the car, Castiel began to tremble slightly. Dean noticed right away and took his hands. “Cas, it’s over.”

“I know. I just…hate that it came to this. I wish I’d never agreed to this…never met that…that bastard.”

“Hey, Cas…” Dean leaned forward and put his hands on both sides of Castiel’s face. “If you never met Crowley, you would have never met me,” he whispered. “And that would have been a damn shame.”

Castiel looked into Dean’s eyes and the corner of his mouth lifted. “You’re right, Dean. I’m very glad I got to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it's not over. There is still more smut and fluff on the horizon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley gives the boys his answer. Fluffiness abounds.

As he brushed his teeth, Dean replayed the meeting over and over in his head. They had stuck to the plan and Chuck thought Crowley had no choice but to agree to their terms. With the investment already made, he’d be a fool to stop production. Dean wouldn’t have admitted it to anyone, but he’d been nervous about losing his job. It still could happen, but he wanted to think that Crowley knew Dean was damn good behind the camera.

When he entered the bedroom, Cas was reading a magazine. Dean bent his head so he could read the title. “Veterinary Practice News. Sounds exciting, Cas.”

Cas looked up over the periodical. “I’m reading a very exciting article on using cannabis and hemp in treating a variety of ailments in dogs and cats.”

Dean lifted and eyebrow and smirked. “Pot…for our pets…I don’t know, Cas.” Dean plucked the magazine from Cas’ hand and tossed it to the floor. “I think there are other things that are more exciting than that.”

He stripped off his boxers and crawled onto the bed. Cas turned towards him and pulled him close. Dean cupped the back of Cas’ head and held him as he took his mouth. Cas parted his lips, allowing Dean inside. He tasted of mint toothpaste. Cas let Dean plunder his mouth until he could barely breathe. He pulled back, opening his eyes to Cas’ gaze. “You’re beautiful,” Dean said. He knew he sounded sappy, but he didn’t care.

Cas ran his thumb over Dean’s cheekbones. “I…I care about you, Dean.”

“The feeling is mutual, Cas.” Dean felt a sense of disappointment. What did he expect Cas to say? ‘Gee, Dean, I love you.’ It wasn’t like Dean could say it back. He really didn’t want to think about not having Cas in his life, but love…

Dean ran a hand up and down Cas’ back, all the while kissing his neck and shoulders. Cas pushed Dean onto his back and latched onto a nipple. Dean moaned softly, letting his hands fall to his sides. He arched his back, wanting more from Cas. Cas flicked his tongue over the sensitive nub and then took it between his teeth. Dean hissed, but he relished to hint of pain. 

His cock felt heavy and he reached down to stroke it, but Cas’ hand caught his and held it. He continued to flick his tongue over Dean’s nipples, first one and then the other. They were so tender now that every brush of Cas’ tongue made Dean gasp. Dean’s blood felt hot and his heart hammered in his chest. He wondered for a second if he could come like this…just Cas teasing him with his mouth.

Just when he didn’t think he could take it any longer, Cas sat up. Dean looked at him. His lips were slick with spit, his eyes hooded…he was fuckin’ gorgeous. “Dean, let me make love to you.” The words were uttered softly…reverently…and Dean couldn’t say no. He nodded and was rewarded with that soft smile of Cas’ that made him fall…he stopped the thought by letting his fingernails pinch into his palms.

Cas picked up the tube of lube and settled between Dean’s knees. When he felt the cool gel between his legs, he tensed. “Easy…relax, Dean. I won’t hurt you. I promise. I’ll stop whenever you say…” Cas’ words were like a litany. Dean relaxed, closed his eyes and let himself feel.

The movement of Cas’ fingers around his entrance warmed the gel and soon his legs spread wider, knees bent to expose himself to Cas. Cas murmured his appreciation and rained soft kisses up and down Dean’s thighs. Dean felt pressure from Cas’ finger and tensed again, expected Cas to push into him. It didn’t happen and he opened his eyes. Cas was gazing down at him, face full of…what? Definitely affection…desire…and something else that Dean couldn’t put figure out. Cas finger rubbed around the puckered hole again and again until Dean’s tightly coiled muscles unwound.

***  
Castiel felt a sense of awe when the tight ring of muscle relaxed and allowed him entrance. “That’s it, Dean. You okay?”

Dean nodded, his eyes fixed on Castiel’s. Castiel pushed in just a little further. With his right hand, Castiel caressed Dean’s leg, from thigh to ankle, a firm but light dragging of his palm. “Tell me if I hurt you.”

“You wouldn’t,” Dean whispered. Dean’s words almost shattered Castiel’s control. He concentrated on holding himself in check. Easy and slow. Moments later, Cas’ finger was deep inside of Dean and Dean was undulating his hips, seeking more. While he moved into Dean, he used his thumb to press on the area under Dean’s balls. Dean’s closed his eyes and moaned. And holy fuck, if that wasn’t the most erotic sound Castiel had ever heard.

He added another finger and Dean thrust up against his palm. He was enjoying watching Dean lose himself in the sensation. “Perfect…so perfect.”

As the third eased into Dean’s wet, hot hole, Castiel was drunk off the sounds Dean was making…high off the musky smell of sex…

His own cock was throbbing with need…evidence of his arousal dripped from his cock onto the sheets. “Ready…please…” Dean’s eyes pleaded with him and Castiel couldn’t refuse. He slowly withdrew his fingers and tore open the foil packet. Dean’s eyes watched him roll on the condom and slick himself up with more lube. He reached for a pillow. “Lift your hips, Dean.”

Ass settled on the pillow, thighs spread in open invitation, hole wet and slightly swollen…Dean was a work of art. Castiel took the base of his cock and guided it to Dean’s entrance. He rubbed it along the crack of Dean’s ass once…twice…before pressing against the still tight muscle. “Breathe, Dean.” Castiel watched the rise and fall of Dean’s chest and when he exhaled for the second time, Castiel pushed in. Dean tensed, but Castiel remained a steady force. His hands moving up and down Dean’s legs, he murmured encouragement. When he was fully inside, he rested for a moment. He waited until Dean met his eyes. Those beautiful green eyes were now black with passion. Dean was panting softly, light puffs of air escaped his parted lips. He waited and watched, gauging Dean’s body language, watching the play of muscles on his face. Satisfied at what he saw, he eased out until only the head of his cock was embedded in Dean. He looked down where their bodies merged into one. Dean’s body tight around Castiel’s shaft.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice broke him out of his trance and he looked up. “We going to do this, Babe?”

“You just look so beautiful, Dean, I…I…think…no, that’s wrong…I love you, Dean.” Once he said the words, he smiled. “I love you,” he repeated.

Dean’s eyes were wide, his mouth parted in a look of shock. Castiel didn’t need Dean to say it back…not now, not in a moment of passion. So, he pushed in, then out. Slowly fucking Dean until Dean was writhing under him, begging him to move faster. Castiel’s own pleasure was an afterthought, Dean’s came first. He rocked back and took Dean’s ankles, bringing them up to his shoulders, so he could move his hips at the perfect angle. Dean cried out and Castiel closed his eyes at the sound, knowing what Dean was feeling…the sharp burst of pleasure with each thrust. Now that he found the right position, his movements became surer, harder, faster. Dean was clutching the sheets, head thrown back, eyes tightly shut. His lover was close…so close. Confident that Dean would keep his ankles where they were, Castiel reached down and wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock. Dean’s back arched off the bed and he screamed Castiel’s name. Castiel felt Dean’s hole clenching around him like a vice and Dean came. Thick, white ropes of cum creased his stomach and chest, dripped down Castiel’s hand. 

Knowing Dean was satisfied, Castiel rammed his cock home. The tight, velvet walls felt so good…so perfect. He felt his balls tighten…felt the heat in his belly…muscles locking up, he emptied himself. “Dean….God…love you…love you…”

The room was silent save for the harsh breathing of the two men. Castiel eased out of Dean and pulled off the condom. With shaky legs, he stood and stumbled to the bathroom. He flushed the condom and ran the water until it was warm. He cleaned himself with a washcloth and then got another for Dean.

Back in the bedroom, Dean was still in the same position. Hips still on the pillow, legs slightly spread, one arm by his side and one covering his eyes. He paused. Had he spoke to soon? Second guessing himself, he slowly approached the bed. Maybe Dean wasn’t ready to hear those words. Quietly, he eased onto the bed and laid his hand on Dean’s thigh. 

Dean’s arm moved and he looked up. “I’m just going to wash you now,” Castiel couldn’t help the nervousness in his tone. Dean didn’t speak, but he seemed relaxed. Castiel carefully wiped the lube and cum off Dean. When he returned from taking the washcloth back to the bathroom, Dean was sitting up arranging the pillows and sheets. 

He hadn’t said a word to Castiel since the end of their lovemaking. Castiel was beginning to freak out. Had the experience not been good for Dean? Bottoming was something Castiel loved, but some men…and maybe Dean was one of those…couldn’t handle it. Dean seemed to enjoy it, but perhaps Castiel just wanted to believe it and saw something that wasn’t there.

Carefully, he got back into bed and was surprised when Dean pulled him close, tucking him under his arm. Dean gave him a light buss on the cheek. “That was awesome, Cas. I didn’t realize it could be that…good.”

Castiel let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, Dean. I…it was great.” He rested his hand on Dean chest and could feel the strong beat of his heart. A heart that he wanted for his. He closed his eyes and dreamed of a beautiful, green eyed man.

***

Dean heard Cas’ breath change to slow and even. His fingers continued to move over his shoulder and arm. He was scared shitless. Cas had said the three most terrifying words in the English language. Like a fool, Dean didn’t respond. What must Cas be thinking? Did he think Dean didn’t love him back? He’d be wrong. Dean did love Cas. He wasn’t sure he could give anyone the exact moment it happened, but that didn’t make it not true. He should have said it back. 

He lay there in the silence darkness, drinking in the feeling of Cas’ body draped over his. The steady thud of his heart against Dean’s ribcage finally lulled him to sleep. 

The next morning, Dean hit the snooze control twice and it put them behind. They raced through separate showers just in case Gage woke. Dean took the first shower, shaved, dressed and went to start the coffee. He poured cereal in a bowl and went to wake his son. Gage opened his sleepy eyes and smiled at his father. {Can Misha be my dog?}

Surprised, Dean looked under the covers to see Cas’ dog burrowed next to his boy’s side. He shook his head with a small smile. {Misha is Cas’ dog, Gage. We can’t take someone’s pet from them.} 

No one had claimed the Irish Setter yet, but Castiel said he wanted to wait until next Monday. Dean hadn’t mentioned adopting the dog to Gage because he hadn’t wanted to get his hopes up. 

{Why can’t Mr. Cas live with us always and then we could share Misha?} Whoa. Living together was a fuckin’ huge step. He’d just figured out his feelings for the man.

Hoping to steer Gage away from the subject, he tried using logic to deter the kid’s thoughts. {Mr. Cas can’t just live with us, Gage. We’d have to get married before he could do that.} There, easy. Gage wouldn’t want to think about all that stuff. {You need to get dressed and eat breakfast. We’ll have to leave soon.}

Gage got out of bed and Dean left him to get his clothes on. He met Cas back in the kitchen pouring their coffees. Cas kissed him good morning, something they’d skipped when they realized they’d overslept.

When they got to the clinic, Dean narrowed his eyes at the blue and orange balloons attached to the reception desk. Cas’ entire staff was at the counter. “Happy Birthday,” they all called out enthusiastically. Dean looked over at Cas. He was smiling sheepishly.

“It’s your birthday? What the fuck, Cas? Don’t you think you could have mentioned it in passing?” Dean was hurt.

“It’s just a birthday, Dean. It’s not important and with everything going on, I forgot about it.” Cas squeezed his hand. “Don’t be mad at me. Not today.”

There was a cake and everyone had a slice before they opened the doors for business. Dean stood to the side, holding the camera on his shoulder, filming Cas unwrap presents. He wasn’t even given a chance to buy Cas anything. 

Gage sat on the counter, chocolate cake smeared around his mouth, clapping at the CDs, the new lab coat from Meg, and the books Cas opened. Claire was sitting next to him, holding his cup of milk. She caught Dean’s eye and motioned for him to come to her. Reluctantly, he turned off the camera and moved towards her. “Why are you pouting?”

“I’m not pouting. Gage pouts. I’m a grown man, Claire.”

“A grown man who is pouting. What’s going on?” 

“No one told me it was Cas’ birthday,” he said petulantly and so, maybe he was pouting. 

“Oh. So, you’re pissed because you didn’t get to get him anything.”

“That’s part of it. I would have liked to plan something special,” he said, looking at Cas making a big show of trying on his new white coat with his name embroidered across the pocket.

“You can still take him out to a romantic dinner somewhere,” she suggested.

Dean looked pointedly at Gage. “Right. A romantic dinner with a five year old.”

“Don’t be a shit. I can come over and stay with the rug rat. You get dressed up and take your man out on the town.” She ruffled his hair. 

She ruffled Dean Winchester’s hair. He glared at her, but it only lasted for a moment, then he chucked her under her chin. “Thanks, Kiddo. I’d appreciate it.” Tomorrow night was his last night with Gage before he went back to Anna and he felt guilty for wanting to leave him with Claire, but birthdays were important in his family.

The rest of the morning was business as usual. Dean followed Cas around for his appointments and surgeries. They’d told the staff about the meeting and everyone was on pins and needles waiting for word from Crowley. After lunch, he got some great footage of a watergun fight between Claire and Ash, with Cas looking on with an amused smile on his face. The brief bit of fun helped everyone lighten up. 

Cas was finishing up a routine exam on a six month old Boxer when Claire stuck her head in the door. Dean and Cas both looked at her questioningly. It wasn’t like her to interrupt. “There’s a Mr. Crowley to see you, Uncle Cas,” she said for the benefit of the owner and then she slipped out, letting the door shut behind her. Cas made a notation in the dog’s file and smiled at the woman. Dean noticed the slight tremor in his hand, but he didn’t think anyone else would even notice Cas was nervous. After the woman led the dog out, Dean handed the camera off to Garth and followed Cas to the waiting room. Neither man expected Crowley to show up for a face to face meeting. This probably meant bad news.

Crowley looked up when they entered. He was seated between a Goth teenager holding a pet rat and an obese man clutching a toy Poodle. He looked put out and rose quickly. “Good afternoon, Boys. Shall we go someplace a bit quieter for this meeting?”

Dean nodded dumbly and followed Cas as he led them down the hall to the operating room. It was empty and Cas shut and locked the door behind them. A long moment went by as the three men sized each other up. It was Crowley that spoke first. “Well, your little power play got you the results you wanted. I agree to the three terms you put down. However…” Dean rolled his eyes at the dramatic pause. “However, I have something I want to read to you regarding the pilot.”

He unfolded a piece of paper and cleared his throat. “TV Guide magazine writes – Best new show of the season. Dr. Novak comes across as compassionate to both his patients and his staff. The romance, while not in the forefront, is a nice touch against the drama.” 

Crowley looked over paper at them and continued. “Twitter trended #cutevetlovescameraman. The Animal Planet’s Facebook page blew up with positive comments, many called the touch of romance refreshing in today’s society. There are more, but I won’t bore you. I will leave the artistic process to you, Winchester. The ratings were phenomenal for a show like this. I hope it continues.”

He slipped the folded paper back into his suit jacket. “Now, if you will excuse me, I have a studio to run and you have a show to make.”

After he walked out, Cas and Dean stared at each other in shock. Then Dean grinned and hugged Cas so hard, he lifted him off the ground. “Put me down, Dean,” he said sharply, but he was grinning just as big as Dean.

“We are going out to celebrate, Cas. I’m going to take you out for your birthday and then we are going to get a bottle of champagne and toast the ratings and our victory over Crowley.”

***  
Castiel felt guilty. Dean had insisted on taking him out for his birthday, but he only had tonight and tomorrow night with Gage before he went back to his mother. Than it was every other weekend until Thanksgiving. 

The restaurant was one that Castiel had never been to and the prices on the menu made him uncomfortable. Dean looked so handsome sitting across the table in his suit and tie. Castiel felt like his tie was choking him. “Cas, you going to give me a complex here. I wanted to wine and dine you, and you’re sitting there looking constipated.”

Castiel wrinkled his nose at the suggestion. “I hate ties. The only thing they are good for is tying someone to the…” He stopped and Dean laughed loudly.

“You kinky son of a bitch. Maybe later we’ll use it for that, but for now, we have a lot of things to celebrate. Number one being your birthday. Forty-one. You’re middle aged now, Cas.”

“You weren’t complaining about my age last night, Dean,” Castiel said quietly, so the neighboring tables would not hear.

Dean’s face softened and he took Castiel’s hand. He stared down at their entwined fingers, seemingly deep in thought. “Dean?”

“Cas, about last night…” Castiel’s shoulders tensed.

“Dean, I meant what I said, but I don’t expect you to…” Dean released his hand and Castiel’s heart sank, but then Dean picked it up and held it, palm up. He began to sign, tracing and moving his fingers over Castiel’s skin. {I love you.}

 

He looked up, meeting Castiel’s eyes. “It seems like I’ve waited all my life for you.”

“Oh, Dean.” Castiel blinked rapidly to stop the stupid tears that were threatening to fall.

“Don’t get all chick flick on me, Dude. No need to pick out a china pattern yet.”

Castile chuckled. “Okay, no china patterns.”

The next night, the three of them sat at the dining room table eating homemade pizza because that’s what Gage wanted. Misha raced into the dog door and slide across the floor causing all of them to laugh at his antics. Watching the dog, Castiel remembered something. While Gage was still watching Misha, Castiel told Dean that the Irish Setter’s owners never came forward. “So, if you are serious about wanting him, he’s yours.”

“Cool. When can I get him?”

“I guess you can pick him up tomorrow. You’ll need to get supplies. If you want, we can go to the pet store after we drop Gage off at Anna’s. Are you going to tell Gage?”

“Not now. I want to get used to the idea myself,” he said ruefully. 

That night, he watched from the door as Dean tucked Gage into bed. {Tomorrow, you go back to mommy’s house.}

{Okay, Daddy.}

{I’m going to miss you.}

{I’ll miss you too, Daddy.}

{Go to sleep, Little Man. Daddy loves you.}

{I love you back.} He looked up at Castiel and signed, {I love you, Mr. Cas.}

Castiel walked to the bed and leaned down. He brushed a kiss over the boy’s forehead and signed, {I love you too, Gage.}

Later, as their breathing returned to normal, Dean rolled over to spoon Castiel. “Gage adores you.”

“And I love him, Dean. He’s a wonderful child.”

“I was thinking about talking to Anna…and I know that’s it’s kind of soon…but maybe…this isn’t…fuck…I had this whole speech prepared.”

Castiel turned around so they were facing each other. “A speech…sounds important.”

“It is…at least to me.” Dean ran his thumb across Castiel’s cheek. “You know how I feel about you and I just think that life’s too short…so, I was thinking about putting my house on the market.”

Castiel was confused and it showed in his facial expression. “Dean, where would you live?”

“Well, that’s the thing, Cas. I thought…if you want to that is…maybe moving in with you.” Dean closed his eyes like he was waiting for bad news.

Taking a deep breath, Castiel shifted so his head was on Dean’s chest. “We’ll need a bigger dog door.”

“Huh?” Castiel chuckled at the confusion in Dean’s voice.

“Well, Oscar can’t fit through Misha’s dog door.”

“Is that a yes?” Dean sat up, causing Castiel to fall flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He turned his head and grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it isn't the end. 
> 
> BUTTTTTT, I won't have another chapter up until Monday afternoon or evening. It's a holiday weekend and I have family coming in. Sometimes family can be annoying. Getting in between me and my writing - negative outcome.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so their lives begin.

August ended and September began. The show was a hit. Animal Planet wanted to renew for another season. Cas had gotten a summons from Crowley to meet to negotiate a new contract on Monday. It gave them the weekend to come to a decision.

“I’m just not sure, Dean.” Castiel was sitting on the back deck, staring out at the two dogs. Oscar may have been the bigger of the two, but Misha ruled the house.

“It’s entirely up to you, Babe. You know I’ll support whatever decision you make.” Dean’s hand rested on his fiancé’s thigh. The popularity of the show was a double edged sword. Business was booming and the new vet, Benny Lafitte, a huge Cajun, was a great asset to the team. They’d also hired two more vet techs. The clinic had the money to buy better equipment and update the building. With the success came a few issues. Castiel was recognized in public and a lot of times, their date nights were interrupted. They’d tried very hard to keep their private life private, but the People magazine article made them one of Hollywood’s favorite couples.

“Without the money from the show, we are still turning a good profit,” Cas pointed out.

“Cas, if you want to quit, just quit. No one will think badly of you.” Oscar came bounding up the steps and put his head on Dean’s lap. Dean ruffled his silky ears.

“What would you do if the show stopped?” Castiel reached over and gave the large, red dog a pat.

“I’ll be fine,” Dean chuckled. “I work for the studio, Cas. I’ll always have other projects.”

“But we won’t be working together everyday…” Cas’ voice trailed off. Dean knew Cas was torn.

“Look…you hate the limelight. I just want what makes you happy. Crowley coerced you into doing the show. It’s worked good for you and the clinic and as much as l love spending the day with my future husband, we’d have our evenings and weekends, just like normal couples.”

“Your future husband loves you very much,” Cas said, pulling Dean to his feet. They went inside the home they shared. Cas’ office had been converted to Gage’s bedroom and the attic was finished out and now housed their offices. Dean’s computers and film equipment were on one end, while Cas’ laptop and bookcases were on the other.

They stopped by Gage’s room on the way to theirs. The boy was asleep and Misha leapt on the bed and curled up. Whenever it was their weekend, Misha slept with the boy. Oscar always slept on the floor on Dean’s side of the bed. Dean leaned on the door jamb and gazed down at his son. Anna had been great about the changes in Dean’s relationship status. Her divorce was final and she was content to be single for awhile. It was Cas that held out an offering of friendship and it wasn’t unusual for Anna to stay for dinner when she came to pick Gage up on Sunday evenings. Cas even helped her adopt a Golden Retriever to keep her company when Gage was with them.

“Have you given any more thought to setting a date?” Cas whispered, his arms snaking around Dean’s waist. Dean sighed. He knew Cas was eager to make things official, but Dean was still nervous. Things were going great for them. Living together was easier than he thought it would be. Waking up every morning to Cas made him happy. Marriage was just a big step.

“Cas…”

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to push you.” Cas took his hand and pulled him towards their room.

Dean didn’t respond, but allowed Cas to strip his clothes off. He sat on the edge of the bed. Watching Cas undress was always thrilling to Dean and his flaccid dick began to show some interest. Cas surprised him by kneeling on the floor between his thighs. He looked up at Dean and Dean was lost in those beautiful eyes. They remained locked with his while Cas went down on him. He wasn’t just giving Dean head, he was making love to Dean’s cock. After a few minutes, Dean tugged on Cas’ hair. “Hey, come up here.” He wanted to be able to touch Cas’ body, sink into him.

Cas stood and Dean scooted back on the bed. He held up his arms and Cas sank down on top of him. “I love you, Dean.”

“Love you too,” Dean murmured against Cas’ neck. He loved how they fit together. They were in no hurry. Their hands and mouths roamed lazily. Dean was reminded of Cas’ proposal. It was a night like this. There was no bended knee, no ring, no fancy dinner…just the two of them enjoying each other’s body. In hind sight, Dean didn’t think Cas meant to propose. Dean was buried deep inside Cas, moving slowly in and out…their eyes showing their love for one another. Cas had whispered ‘Marry me’ and Dean, caught up in the moment, said yes. He loved the idea that Cas was his and his alone. He loved the idea of belonging to someone. Belonging to Cas.

“December,” Dean said softly as he pushed inside. Cas’ eyes widened. Dean held his breath. He’d just set a date. It was suddenly clear. Cas wasn’t Anna. Cas was his happily ever after and if that sounded cheesy, Dean didn’t care.

“Dean…you don’t have to…”

“Shut up, Cas.” He silenced him with his lips. The kiss was hot and passionate. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth and rolled his hips up, taking Dean deeper. Dean, eyes closed, let his other senses take over. Cas’ slick heat surrounding his cock…the musky scent of raw sex…the soft pants Cas made with each and every thrust…his…Cas was his.

After the quick shower they shared, Cas lay with his head on Dean’s chest. “Dean, I don’t want you to feel pressured. I’m content…”

“Stop right there, Cas. I don’t want you to be content. I don’t want either one of us to be just content. I want us to be happy. Being committed to you makes me happy, I realize that now.”

Cas’ lips found his in the darkness. “You make me happy, Dean. So very happy.”

***  
Castiel and Chuck sat across from Crowley and his legal team. “You realize you are giving up some of the best ratings on the network?”

“I understand that. I just want my life back,” Castiel said, looking down at his hands.

“I’m confident it will be picked up for syndication. I’ll leave that discussion for the lawyers. Good luck, Dr. Novak.” Crowley stood and reached his hand out. Castiel rose to his feet and shook hands. Once Crowley was gone, Chuck and the other attorneys, including Sam, hashed out a reasonable agreement for each episode for future airings. Castiel didn’t pay much attention. He knew Chuck and Sam would make sure he was not taken advantage of.  
Back at the clinic, he took Dean to his office and let him in on the details of the meeting. Dean told him he was proud of him. Just after closing time, he called his staff into the reception area and informed them that the show was ending with the thirteenth episode, however there would be a Christmas special. Dean looked at him quizzically.

“While I’m not a superstitious man, I agreed with Crowley that thirteen was an unlucky number. I signed a simple contract for a fourteenth episode. It will be a culmination of some heartwarming segments and I’ve given permission to film parts of our wedding.”

“Wedding?” Meg and Claire asked in stereo.

“Yes. I asked Dean to marry me a few weeks ago and he said yes. We’ve decided on a December wedding.”

“A few weeks ago?” Meg looked indignant. “And you didn’t think that was important enough to share with us?”

“I’m so telling Mom and Dad,” Claire said and Castiel laughed because she sounded more like a teenager than the woman she was becoming.

His staff and Dean’s crew gave them a hard time for keeping their engagement quiet, but Castiel could tell they were all happy for them.

On the way home, Dean glanced at him. “I still can’t believe you are letting them film our wedding.”

“He offered me two hundred thousand dollars, Dean. Meg and I could add on to the clinic…buy more equipment…besides I want to go somewhere special for our honeymoon.”

Dean was gaping at him. “Two hundred thousand…fuck, Cas. For that kind of money, I’d let him film the honeymoon.”

Castiel pulled a face and Dean laughed. “Okay, maybe not.”

As was their habit, they cooked their evening meal together and took their plates out to the deck. Dean bounced a few ideas off of him for the remaining episode. There were only four more, not including the Christmas special. Castiel let his fiancé talk, enjoying the sound of his rich baritone. Having Dean finally agree to set a date had been a relief to Castiel. Asking him the way he did hadn’t been planned. He’d just been overwhelmed. Dean had moved in and Castiel was so happy. It just came out…right in the middle of sex. He knew Dean was caught up in the moment when he agreed and as the days passed, Dean changed the subject every time the topic of a wedding came up. He hadn’t let it show, but he was disappointed and thought Dean was rethinking the whole thing. He’d been so shocked when Dean named December for the date.  
“Cas? Babe?”

Castiel looked up. “I’m sorry, my mind was wandering.”

“Everything okay?” Dean pushed his empty plate away and leaned back, looking concerned.

“We’re getting married,” Castiel said so reverently that Dean burst out laughing.

“No shit, Cas.” But then Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes and took his hand across the patio table. “We’re getting married,” he repeated Castiel’s words when a soft smile that took Castiel’s breath away.

**November**

When the final episode was sent to the studio, Cas closed the clinic an hour early and passed out champagne. He made a touching toast about family and how much he loved and respected his staff and partners. He mentioned making new friends and held his glass aloft to Garth, Harry and Charlie. Then he turned his gaze to Dean.

“I really thought filming my life would be the worst thing that could happen. I was scared and angry, but this wonderful man stepped up and took my hand. He taught me what true love was all about. It meant moving out of my comfort zone and I don’t regret a moment.” He touched his glass to Dean’s. “To the love of my life.”

Dean’s eyes glistened, but no one mentioned it and for that, he was grateful. The final episode would air in two weeks and Dean felt like one chapter of his life was ending and another was beginning. They’d both sat down with Gage and told him they were getting married. Gage was excited even though he probably didn’t really understand that much about it. He just knew Cas was going to be a part of their lives and that Cas and his daddy lived together now.

The two men had a more private celebration that night. Dean gripped the headboard tightly while Cas fucked into him. For someone that never bottomed until he met Cas, Dean was making up for lost time. Cas teased him about being demanding.

“Harder, Cas…fuck me…not going to break, Goddamn it.” Dean knew he’d have bruises on his hips tomorrow from Cas’ tight hold. He loved the sound of Cas’ balls slapping against his ass…the creaking of the old bed…Cas’ harsh breath against the back of his neck…the erotic sound of Cas’ hand sliding up and down Dean’s slick cock. “Gonna come…fuck…CasCasCas…” As his orgasm ripped through him, Cas bit down on his shoulder and Dean screamed his release. He held on tight as Cas pounded into him again and again.

“Dean…love you…” Dean reached between his legs and took hold of Cas’ balls. At his touch, Cas stiffened and Dean felt the hot, wet cum deep inside of him. It was one of the good things about being in a committed relationship, after a five day waiting period, they got the results they were disease free.

**December**

Was it the wedding dreams were made of…no, but for Dean and Castiel, it was perfect. Charlie took over Dean’s duties for the ceremony. Castiel doubted Dean could have found the on button. His husband of an hour had been a basket case. A month ago, he would have bet money that he’d be the one who was nervous. The poor man had been almost green that morning. Castiel was so worried, he’d asked Dean if he was having second thoughts. He got hit in the face by a pillow for his question.

A phone call to Luc reassured him that it was normal for some men. “He’s in love with you, Cas. Besides, he stands you up at the altar, Gabe and I will hunt him down and kill him.”

The ceremony went off without a hitch and yes, Dean was standing at the altar. Castiel thought he was the most beautiful man on the planet. It was a simple affair with just friends and family. They chose a small vineyard in Napa Valley for their venue. They stood and professed their love for each other and vowed to stay together until death parted them. Tears wet their cheeks as they slipped the matching bands onto each other’s ring fingers.

 

**Two Years Later**

“Cas, damn it, we’re going to be late.” Dean ran his finger under his collar. He hated ties. He’d been a wreck on their wedding day, but today was ten times worse. Gage stood beside him in the suit Anna had bought him for the occasion.

His husband came down the stairs two at a time. “We have plenty of time, Dean.” He stopped to straighten Gage’s tie. Dean’s nails dug into his palms, but wasn’t going to ruin this by bitching just for the sake of bitching.

Dean pulled into the parking lot and he felt a wave of panic. “What if she changes her mind?”

“She won’t.”

“How can you be sure?” Dean stared straight ahead. He knew if he looked at his husband, all the doubts would claw their way out.

“I just am.” It was a simple answer and he felt Cas’ hand on his. “Dean, we have a daughter. We are going to walk into that hospital and thank Meg for doing this for us for the thousandth time. Then we are going to take Grace home with us.”

Dean took a deep breath and tried to curb the nausea. Cas was right. They didn’t ask Meg, she volunteered to be their surrogate. They had a daughter. Hand in hand, the three walked into the hospital.

They’d actually met their new addition the day before, but today just made things official. Meg was dressed in loose fitting jeans and a long t-shirt. She was sitting with Sam. Sam grinned at them when they stepped off the elevator. He held up the documents. “Congratulations.”

Meg hugged each of them tightly and then promised Cas she would see him in a few days. Sam remained a few more minutes to go over the adoption papers and then he left too. Cas went to the nurses’ station and showed his wristband.

Dean felt a tug on his sleeve. {Daddy, when do I get to meet her?}

{In just a few minutes. Are you excited to have a sister?}

{Yes. I’m a big brother now.} Dean nodded and hugged the boy tightly.

Cas returned to them. “They are bringing her from the nursery now.”

Moments later, Dean knelt down with the pink bundle in his arms. Cas signed, {Gage this is your sister, Grace.}

He reached a tentative hand out and touched her smooth cheek. {She’s pretty.}

{That she is.}

That night, Dean went upstairs and found his husband and his son standing at the crib. He moved next to Cas and took his hand. Grace was on her stomach, legs tucked under her. She slept unaware of the three males who would look after her for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. As always, your words of encouragement mean the world to me.
> 
> Thank you still isn't enough for what you guys mean to me.


End file.
